Three is the Magic Number
by Monsteruphigh
Summary: They hadn't noticed her until a selfless act got their attention. Now, she is all they want, and she wants them too, no matter how unconventional. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Hale had no time for humans, especially the ones that attended Forks high school. Envy and hate were the overriding emotions she got from them, she didn't need to have Jasper's gift to know that. There were a few exceptions, but none she had paid any real attention to. For a couple of weeks, they had ceased being the subject of conversation; instead, it was all about the chief of police's daughter. Rosalie couldn't care less about the girl, who her father was, or what she was like. If she did, she would have felt sorry for her. Speculations and planning had started before the girl had arrived. That kind of shit she found was so much worse in small towns.

Bella Swan, though, had proved to be as about as predictable as the weather in Montana. It had started with her passionate defense of a girl she didn't know, that girl being Rosalie. She had also run Edward off when he realized she was his singer, which had lasted a week. He came back believing he had found his mate, as he could not hear her thoughts. Jasper had warned him not to mistake the singing of her blood to the bond of a mate. Apparently, the pull was quite similar and easily confused. Edward, as usual, did not listen. Unfortunately for him, his reunion with Bella did not go well, and by the third class together, Bella had asked to be moved much to Edward's chagrin.

"Care to share the joke." Emmett kicked his shoes off and got in bed.

"Just thinking about Bella's latest shut down." She smiled.

"She does come up with the most colorful ways to say go away," Emmett chuckled. His favorite was when she started playing Beat It by Michael Jackson. He couldn't help but sing it every time he saw Eddie boy. It had been two months, and he was still trying. None of them had managed to talk to Bella, but he desperately wanted to get to know her, and so did his Rosie. They smiled and waved at her every time they saw her, and like clockwork, she would blush.

* * *

Bella popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth and chewed slowly, with her eyes still on her book, she searched around for the can of coke. Eventually, she was forced to remove her eyes from the book and look for the drink, her hand had been inches away from it. She scowled at it as though it had moved around to avoid her.

She heard a giggle and abandoned the drink to look, a big part of her wished she hadn't as she made eye contact with Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie smiled at her and waved, which had Bella blushing as she waved back shyly. Those two just flustered her in ways none of the others did. As much as Edward pissed her off, she would admit he was rather beautiful for a male, but nothing compared to Rosalie.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly as the two started towards her. "Calm down, Bella." She scolded herself. Yes, they were vampires, but they were animal drinking vampires. Bella, in talking to Jacob, had put two and two together and figured out what the Cullens were. She had noticed the similarities in their appearance despite the lack of shared DNA. The few times she used the lunchroom, she noticed that despite buying lunch, they never ate any, merely pushing the food around on the plate. It was a clever ploy that no one seemed to have noticed or simply ignored.

"Not a big fan of the culinary delights Forks high has to offer," Rosalie teasing caused Bella to blush. "I'm Rose, by the way, and this is Emmett."

"Hi, I'm Bella and no. I am also not a fan of the petty gossiping that seems to reach a crescendo when everyone congregates in the lunchroom. Bella had lost it on the first day with everyone gossiping about the Cullens. None of them had actually really spoken to them in the two years the Cullens attended high school, but all had one negative opinion after another about a group of people they knew nothing of."

"We find it's best to ignore it," Rosalie answered.

"Rightly so," Bella said with a firm nod. "Anyway, it's envy manifesting itself as whatever that is." Bella waved her hand towards the school. "There are those that are obsessed with Emmett and hate you because they believe if you weren't around, they'd get him. There are the boys that hate Emmett for the same reason. Then some are angling to be friends with you, simply because it will boost their social standing. Then there are those envious of your looks. At the end of the day, it's all petty and downright disgusting." She finally opened her can of coke. "Unfortunately, you will find that everywhere you go." Rose nodded. They had spent the last fifty years in one high school after another, and this was the norm, people like Bella were the exception. It wasn't that the brunette didn't have the same reaction to them as most; she was just respectful about it. Rosalie watched as she tried not to gawk at them too much.

"You have a class with Edward, right." Emmett just couldn't help himself.

Bella let out a sigh that indicated just how fed up she was. "I've come up with the perfect murder," Bella whispered with a seriousness that would cause anyone not looking at her a great deal of trepidation.

"Yeah?" Rose questioned with a smile that had Bella looking away.

"Uh-huh, car bomb." Emmett's booming laughter had Bella smiling from ear to ear. She found him incredibly adorable. He reminded Bella of a bear, cute, cuddly, and deadly when provoked. Bella found herself wondering where the notion of bears being cuddly came from. Those things could rip a man apart with minimal effort.

"I know he's your brother and all," Bella muttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we understand." Rosalie teased. She found the young human so endearing. Something about her had Rose smiling often, just thinking of Isabella Swan brought a smile to her face.

"He is the most controlling, condescending, conceited, misogynistic, stuck up thinks he knows it all I have ever had the misfortune to come across. I really could without him." Emmett was barely keeping it together.

The first bell for the end of lunch went, and Bella sighed, she was surprised about how depressed she suddenly felt about the end of their impromptu get-together. Worse, she had biology; English and she believed it was either dodge ball or volleyball to end her day. At least there had been one highlight.

"Feel like ditching for the rest of the day," Emmett asked as he and Rosalie didn't want it to end either.

Bella's eyes lit up. "What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to our place and figure it out from there," Emmett said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't your parents..."

"Nah, we are not missing out on anything important this afternoon." Neither was she, she had done all of this in her AP classes while in Phoenix. And well, when it came to sports, she and everyone around her was better off if she didn't participate.

"Now, we just need an excuse." Rosalie chimed in.

"You know I tweaked my ankle walking out here. I will need someone to help me to the hospital, and someone to drive my truck home for me as it's Friday, and I don't want to leave my truck here over the weekend." Rosalie beamed at her, and this time Bella managed to hold back the blush.

"I will be right back." Emmett cheered as he went off to the office to let the school know.

Bella looked up to find Rosalie staring at her with a small smile on her lips. She looked away, losing the fight with her reddening cheeks this time, much to Rose's pleasure. "I can see why Edward is so taken with you?" Bella's head snapped up in disbelief. "Yes, I know... his behavior belies that, but believe me, he is. He's new at this and going about it all wrong." Rosalie added sadly.

"Are you asking me to give him a chance?" Bella was surprised at how much her heart sunk at the thought. She also knew crushing on the pair was downright stupid, but she couldn't help it. She'd seen them in the halls often and found she loved everything about them. Their devotion to each other. The way they were always linked in some way as they walked through the halls. They paid no attention to the people around them with a confidence Bella wished she possessed.

"I'm doing no such thing." Despite their constant bickering and sometimes downright shouting matches, she loved her brother, and she knew he loved her even if they didn't like each other very much. Yes, she should be advocating for him and would if he found a girl that was the least bit interested in getting to know him. Bella wasn't it, and she hoped Edward soon accepted that.

"Good," Bella whispered.

"We are good to go." Emmett bellowed as he ran back. Rosalie grabbed Bella's bag as Emmett scooped her up, earning a squeal that had him chuckling. Emmett parked Bella's Chevy in the driveway and waited for Bella in Rose's M3. Bella had gone inside to call Charlie and fill him in. Charlie sounded too pleased with the idea of having friends help her. Indeed Bella had alienated herself with her defense of the Cullens.

The drive to the Cullen's house took about twenty minutes. The house was off the beaten path and would have been hard to find if you had no idea of the exact location. The house was a large and beautiful home painted a faded white.

The front door opened before they reached it. "Well, hello." Esme greeted, surprised by the sight of the human girl. She could hear her heartbeat from her office but was still surprised by the girl before her, as she knew who she was from the extensive description her children gave.

"Bella, this is Esme, our mother. Esme, this is Bella Swan." Rosalie introduced.

"Hello dear, please come in. I'm sure there is an excellent reason why you three are not in class." Esme Cullen was just as beautiful as her children, which didn't surprise Bella. She had a heart-shaped face and caramel-colored hair. If Bella guessed, she would say Esme was a woman of the twenties and thirties, but then again she had no real idea.

"Yep, there is, and when I think of it, I will let you know." Emmett laughed at the shocked look on Bella's face.

"You will soon get used to it," Rosalie whispered as she walked past Bella.

"Hey, Bella, do you play?" Emmett asked, but he was already setting up the PS2.

"No, but I'll give it a go." Rose raised an eyebrow at the blatant lie. Bella blushed looking away. If Emmett had been paying attention to her, he would have known it too.

"Cool, there you go, he handed her a controller. We will start you off easy, this is a racing game." Bella looked at the case biting her cheeks to stop herself from smiling, Need for Speed was one of her favorites. She wondered if Emmett being a vampire gave him much of an advantage. His reaction times would be significantly faster, but how much of an advantage would it give him. For the Quileute to turn into wolves to fight vampires, she'd deduced they were strong and fast and had heightened senses, but she knew nothing else. "Okay, here we go," Emmett muttered excitedly.

Three minutes later, Bella crossed the line first. Emmett gave her a searching look. "Beginner's luck." Bella shrugged. Rosalie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she hid behind her magazine.

Two more races later, Emmett was no longer buying the beginner's luck line. "Guys, I'm headed to the store. Bella, is there something you like to eat?" Esme asked.

"Do not trouble yourself, Mrs. Cullen, I just had lunch, and I will have dinner when I get home." Emmett nudged her shaking his head. "Erm, I wouldn't mind a chocolate cake and a can of coke." Esme could easily buy that and not have to go out of her way to cook. She knew they didn't eat and wasn't about to trouble her.

This was Esme's first opportunity to make good use of the kitchen, and she wasn't about to let it pass. "Chocolate cake and a can of coke?" She questioned. Bella nodded before getting back to the game.

After several more losses, Emmett decided a different kind of game was in order. Rosalie looked at Bella. "Are you good at that?" She mouthed. Bella nodded. Rosalie smiled and went back to pretending she was reading her car magazine.

"This is a conspiracy." Emmett boomed as he crushed the controller after losing another game. Alice, Jasper, and Edward, who had all just walked in froze.

"Wow, you really are strong. Some people just look it for pure vanity, but you really are." Bella was genuinely awed by his strength. She was sure as a human, he would not be able to crush the controller as easily, but she couldn't exactly say that."

"That's Emmett." Alice chimed as she moved over to them. "Hello, Bella." She hugged the girl, taking a whiff of her scent.

"Hi." She greeted with an amused smile until her eyes caught Jasper. He looked as stiff as a board, and it was clear he was holding his breath. "Do I smell?" Bella asked Alice just above a whisper, looking over at Jasper. It was clear she was joking as she smirked.

"Far from it, you do smell very good." Alice purred, earning a glare from Edward.

"You smell a little too good," Jasper added.

"Can we keep it appropriate, please," Edward whispered too low and fast for Bella to hear.

"Yes, you smell great, delectable, amazing, and every other appropriate adjective. Now, can we get back to the game?" Emmett blustered.

"I have never met anyone who loves getting their ass kicked as much as you do." Bella quipped, earning surprised looks from Alice and Jasper.

"Em has yet to win a game. He has failed at three different games. It's becoming rather embarrassing." Rosalie couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Whose side are you on?" Emmett pouted.

"Right now, Bella's. It is rather entertaining to watch you get beat despite your repeated cheating." Rosalie was truly enjoying it so much that Emmett couldn't be all that pissed at how bad Bella was kicking his ass. His Rose had some dark days and thankfully today wasn't one of them.

"Wow," Alice whispered, joining Rosalie on the couch. This was something she had to see for herself.

Before they could start the game Esme walked in, Edward and Jasper helped her with the shopping. "Bella, I hope you like pasta."

I do, Mrs. Cullen, but really..."

"Pasta it is." Bella looked around, and it soon became clear she was not going to get help from anyone.

"Just accept it." Alice giggled at the resigned look on her face.

"I see." She muttered and got back to her game.

"Isabella..."

"It's Bella, just Bella I have told you that many times." She said, interrupting Edward.

"I have notes from Biology."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Bella turned to look at him; unfortunately, it was all Emmett needed to finally win a game.

"YES." Emmett boomed, getting to his feet, pumping the air.

"Thanks a lot, Eddie." Bella groused.

"It's Edward." He retorted rather hauntingly.

"You don't like Eddie?" She asked as she had heard Emmett refer to him as Eddie many times.

"No, it's Edward, and not any shortened or variant of it as much as some would like you to believe." He scowled at Emmett.

"Okay, Edward, I understand."

"I think we should take a break." Peals of laughter left everyone. Of course, he wanted to take a break now that he had won a game.

"How often do you play?" Rosalie asked as Bella sat next to her on the couch.

"I used to babysit this kid in Phoenix, and after he went to bed, there wasn't much to do for several hours. So I started playing his games to keep myself busy. I got to a point where I started going online just to play other people."

"We should do that?" We should team up and play. We will kick butt." Emmett picked up the controller. "What should we call our team?"

"Ursidae," Bella muttered absentmindedly as she stared at the notes Rose had scribbled over a picture of an engine.

"Bears, I like bears."

"I thought you might. I don't know why, but you remind me of bears. You are cute and cuddly, but I have a feeling you will protect your loved ones at all cost. You are quite protective of Rose even though she can take care of herself."

"Couldn't have described him any better myself," Rosalie whispered.

"How would you describe Rose?" Emmett asked.

Bella stared at her but promptly looked away when Rose smirked. It was far too sexy for words. "She is strong, mentally, and physically strong. It wouldn't surprise me if she gave you a run for your money. I can imagine you two like to play fight. People underestimate her because of her looks, they see a blonde bombshell, and immediately dismiss her." She looked back up at the blonde. "You don't bother or waste a single breath trying to change people's assumption of you... simply because they are not worth it. The people that matter to you know you and what you are capable of. I also see the same protective instincts Emmett has. God help anyone that tries to come between you two." She blushed as Rosalie stared at her with a soft loving look. Rosalie leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, sending the brunette's heart into overdrive. No one was cruel enough to mention it.

"What about me?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Erm... got to spend a little time with you."

"We can do that later." Alice hugged Bella again.

"No, no, no, no," Emmett stood up. "She has been here for two months, and you didn't make any effort to approach her then. Now that I have done all the hard work, you want to swoop in and steal my friend. I don't think so. Find your own friend." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Bella tried, she really did but failed and cracked up laughing at his stance and pout, it was just too adorable. Forks it seemed wasn't going to suck as much as it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

"Didn't you say your dad was going fishing first thing in the morning?" Rosalie joined in.

"Yeah, he should be back on Sunday as usual."

"Then what's the point of going home to an empty house? Stay the weekend, I will take you home on Sunday." Bella bit her lip in contemplation. Technically the house wouldn't be empty; Charlie would be in tonight at least.

"There is nothing to think about, you are staying." Alice chimed in. She'd already seen it.

Esme smiled from the kitchen as she took the chocolate cake out of the oven. Bella had again tried protesting when she learned Esme was making the cake from scratch. Again, Esme had brushed her concerns aside and gone ahead. Bella realizing there was no point in protesting then asked Esme not to skimp on the sugar. With everyone taking a plate and disappearing to eat, it was easier to get rid of the food. It was a shame to waste so much food, but what was the alternative.

Bella didn't want an entire weekend of the Cullens wasting food; unfortunately, she couldn't come out and tell them not to bother because she knew. A big part of her believed she would lose them if they found out she knew. Would she ever tell them or would they at some point confess their secret? Worse, would someone do something that would reveal their secret? Strangely, a part of her preferred that. "I don't have a change of..."

"I've got that covered." Alice cut in. Yep, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Of course, you do." She muttered, giving up.

"We can also go shopping tomorrow." Bella groaned at the idea. In truth, she needed everything. She needed more winter supplies, and especially a good pair of boots and a new coat.

"I hate all forms of shopping, even food shopping." She complained.

"Come on, you will love it. I'm sure there is something you need." She gave Alice a look, as though the girl had insider information.

"I do," Bella admitted grudgingly.

"See, wouldn't you rather have help?" She had Bella there.

"You sneaky pixie," Rosalie whispered.

"Rose will come with us." Bella wasn't sure she wanted Rose there while she changed in and out of clothes, and especially buying underwear. Rosalie smiled behind Bella. "Yeah, I'd love to go shopping with you guys," Edward growled at whatever thought went through Rosalie's mind.

Bella looked up to find him glaring murderously at Rosalie. "I don't see you with your family much as I avoid the lunchroom, but every time I do, you are glaring at one of your siblings. I have not in two months seen you smile or laugh with them. I'm sure you do, but honestly, to the outsider, you don't look like you love or even like them very much. I don't know much about adoption, but I know you were lucky to be adopted as most spend years in foster care with no hope of getting adopted, and then at eighteen, they get kicked out of..." She shut up and blushed. "You know what... I should shut up. I do not know your story, nor do I have any right to judge." She sat back, wringing her fingers.

Rosalie gave her a nudge and smiled at her. "Thanks." She mouthed.

"You still haven't said yes to shopping." Alice groaned.

"Yes, I have a feeling if I said no, I'd still find myself shopping tomorrow." Esme could be heard chuckling from the kitchen. Alice just shrugged but was all smiles at the thought of shopping with Bella.

"We are going to have so much fun." Alice beamed, and Bella couldn't help but return it.

"You are just a ball of energy, aren't you?" Bella just shook her head as Alice stuck her tongue out at her.

"It was great of my kids to call and inform me that their friend was hurt, but there would be no need to come to the hospital despite the school calling and informing the hospital of such a visit." Bella had jumped at the sound of the voice much to the chagrin of the vampires. They had heard Carlisle coming but had failed to somehow alert the human in their midst. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," Carlisle said apologetically. "I'm Carlisle." Pale and Beautiful as expected, tall with movie star looks, he and his wife wouldn't look out of place on the big screen.

"I'm Bella, sorry no one called you, Emmett said he would, but I guess he didn't."

"Yes, you will soon learn that what Emmett says he's going to do and what he actually does are two different things," Carlisle said with a shake of the head. He moved to the kitchen to greet this wife.

"I can't believe you didn't call to inform him," Bella muttered, annoyed.

"I forgot," Emmett said with a shrug.

You forgot?" Bella asked in disbelief. Emmett appeared more concerned with setting up their online gaming profile more than anything else. "Are you even going to apologize?"

"What for?" Emmett muttered.

"Maybe next time I'll forget we are supposed to be playing video games." Bella threatened.

A shocked intake of breath followed that statement. "I am going to apologize for not calling and promise from now on to do as I say. There is no need to be making such threats." Emmett moved a little too quickly, but Bella ignored it.

"Okay then," Rosalie whispered.

"The only one that gets that kind of response from Em is Rose," Jasper said with a chuckle. "Way to go, Bella." She simply shrugged and picked up the controller to finish setting up her profile.

"Bella, would you like some chocolate cake and coke, or is it..."

"No, no, I will have some now." Her response caused a few chuckles around the room. Bella eyed the small slice of cake with disdain. "Mrs. C, this is not some cake. This is a taste test size cake, the size you are given when you have several cakes to taste in a few hours." Bella argued

"For all you know, it might not taste all that great. Yeah, you loved the pasta, but cooking and baking are two different things." Rosalie interjected.

With a sigh, Bella turned her attention to Rosalie. "See how spongy and fluffy the cake looks?" Rosalie nodded, although she couldn't care less. "It tells you it's not overworked, air has been incorporated into the mixture, there is little egg white and more yolk. Just the smell alone is enough to tell me this is going to be heaven on my taste buds." Bella took a large chunk and chewed slowly with her eyes closed, savoring every bit of it.

"All of a sudden, I'm hungry," Emmett muttered as he watched Bella demolish the slice.

"I will bring you another... a bigger piece."

"Thank you, Mrs. C, you are a culinary goddess." Esme beamed at the compliment. As Esme placed another cake next to her, Bella questioned the irony of a woman who could not eat or taste test their cooking could cook so well.

"Oh, we have our first opponents." Emmett cheered.

* * *

"Bella, you are not playing to the best of your ability," Emmett shouted as they found themselves pinned down by firepower. Of course, she wasn't as she was also trying to eat her cake at the same time. "We cannot lose our first online combat." He groaned as his complains fell on deaf ears. "Rose, grab the cake," Emmett whispered.

Rosalie quietly moved to take the cake out of Bella's reach when the human's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling. Bella looked so serious it was too much.

"Thought I'd try a bit." It sounded more like a question.

"I believe there is some in the kitchen, why don't you try that one."

"Bells, I'm getting my ass kicked here," Emmett interjected.

"What else is new," Bella muttered as she pushed Rosalie's hand away.

"Bella, let me show you to the guest room," Esme said clearly putting an end to the game, something Bella was grateful for. Her fingers were beginning to seize up.

"No, Edward will sneak into her room later to watch her sleep," Alice whispered, and Rosalie couldn't contain her growl, which Emmett covered with a cough.

"No, Bella is staying in my room." The blonde interjected with a smile Bella found a little strained. She wondered what the issue of staying in a guestroom was, but shrugged it off. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to find out unless she asked, and she wasn't going to.

"I will get you a change of clothes. I'm sure I can find you something that will fit." Alice skipped up the stairs to her room.

"Come on, I will show you my room," Rosalie said, putting a hand out to help Bella up. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, earning a blush from Bella.

Rosalie's room was on the south side of the house facing the Calawah River, with the southern wall made up of a large window that opened all the way out, it made the most of the view. The room was dominated by a king-size poster bed with blue and black sheets that matched the décor of the room.

"Knock knock." Alice flitted in with a pile of clothes in hand. "There you go." She placed the clothes on an ottoman at the end of the bed.

"You can get changed in the bathroom," Rose said softly. Bella grabbed a camisole and shorts. "You can shower if you wish, everything is in there." She added, earning a nod from Bella, who thought a shower sounded great.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow when Alice made herself comfortable on her bed. "Don't you have your own room and a husband waiting for you?"

"Yes, but I want to stay here. How often do we get a chance to have a girl's night? That would be, never."

"Alice, humans need sleep, especially if you still plan on shopping tomorrow." Carlisle cut in from his office.

"Oh, just an hour, and I will leave." Alice pleaded with a pout Rosalie refused to fall for.

"Jasper, please come and get your wife." Rosalie had just finished her sentence when Jasper appeared.

"Darling, you have tomorrow to get to know Bella better." He didn't give her a chance to object as he picked her up and carried her out of the room much to Rose's amusement.

Twenty minutes later, Bella exited the bathroom, feeling so much better. Rosalie eyed long pale flawless legs and a rather firm ass encased in shorts. It had been a long day, and the shower felt refreshing. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie could see how tired Bella was. It was past midnight, and Emmett had kept Bella active.

"Tired." Bella yawned.

"Come on, get in." Rosalie pulled the covers back and beckoned Bella into bed. The brunette happily crawled into bed and hugged the pillow. "I'm going to jump in the shower, be back in a bit." Rosalie didn't need to shower, but she needed Bella asleep before she got into bed. She was less likely to try and do something as stupid as kiss the brunette if she was sleeping. She showered all the while listening to Bella's breathing. Soon it settled into a slow, steady rhythm; she knew Bella was asleep then. She took a long shower calming herself down before she walked back into the bedroom to a sleeping Bella.

She would admit she had some preconceived notions about the brunette. She had tried not to in the two months she looked for an excuse to talk to the girl. In truth, Rosalie and Emmett stayed away because they didn't want to alienate Bella any more than Bella herself had already done. The more they watched her, the more they realized the girl didn't care for the other humans at the school. The boys still hit on her, especially Mike Newton, but Bella brushed him off as much as she did Edward. One day with Bella Swan and Rosalie found her completely enchanting. To think if the girl had not come to her defense, she would never have made an effort to get to know her, missing out on having someone so wonderful in her life. Half a day was all it took for Bella Swan to worm her way into their hearts to the extent that prying her out would destroy them. There was so much to consider, but Rosalie for once was trying not to think about those. It would come later.

* * *

Her mind was blissfully silent; at the same time, Edward felt disconcerted at the same silent mind. He may have spent time on human blood, but he had proved himself and his control by being around her. That alone was enough to prove that he had some significant connection with Bella, but the girl in question seemed to have taken a strong dislike to him. He had read the minds around him, and nothing in anyone's mind so far indicated why. In that regard, he found her silent mind a hindrance. It was apparent he had to work harder to change her mindset towards him.

By the time he realized she wasn't in the guestroom and that he could read the mind of whoever was, he was already in the room. Carlisle did not look pleased in the least. Alice, it seems, saw his decision to sneak into the guestroom and watch Bella sleep.

"It is the height of hypocrisy, that you who growls, glares, and scolds anyone daring to think anything remotely inappropriate in your eyes should sneak into the room of a human girl who has made her dislike for you very clear. What part of this is appropriate?" By the door stood Carlisle in a relaxed stance, but Edward knew better.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything, surely..." He tried arguing.

"That is not what I asked. What you planned to do or didn't plan to do is no worse than you being in this room in the first place." With his gift, Carlisle's disappointment was made glaringly obvious. He was disgusted with Edward above all else. There was no excuse for sneaking into a young lady's room, thinking she was asleep, and Edward knew it.

"This is predatory behavior and I will not stand for it."

"Predatory behavior? I have..."

"What would you call sneaking into a girl's room uninvited while she is asleep and unaware?" Carlisle challenged.

"We have all been remiss in taking your persistence with Bella lightly. Well, that was clearly a mistake. You will leave her be. I have a distinct feeling this is not your first time, but it ends today." Carlisle walked out of the room without another word.

Edward sat on the bed feeling dejected; Carlisle had made it sound as though he had some nefarious plan in mind. He'd watched Bella sleep before, and it had all being perfectly innocent. He saw nothing wrong with it, and he would not be made to feel small.

"It's always the quiet ones." Emmett intoned. He listened to thoughts around him, and with a resigned sigh, he jumped out the window. It was all perfectly innocent, but it seems he was the only one of that thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella felt something cold on her face and angrily tried swatting it away only to hear a chuckle that had her opening her eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Rosalie sang.

"Urgh." Bella turned her head and buried her face further into the pillow. Rosalie found the entire thing amusing and cute.

"As much as I would love to let you continue to sleep, you did promise Alice that shopping trip."

"Raincheck," Bella mumbled. Rosalie heard Alice squeak at the idea of a raincheck and chuckled.

"Isabella, I'm not above threatening you." For some reason, she was looking forward to the shopping trip as much as Alice. "I'm sure Emmett would love to help you into the shower, a cold one at that." Bella bolted up and glared at Rosalie, who made no effort to wipe the smirk off her face. "You don't want your breakfast to get cold either." Rosalie placated, and it worked, Bella didn't look as though she was plotting the best way to kill her anymore at the mention of food.

Both Rosalie and Alice were dressed and waiting for Bella by the time she made it downstairs. "What took you so long?" Alice's lack of patience was evident.

"Trying to wake up." Bella didn't pause as she made a beeline for the kitchen. "You are lucky I didn't go back to bed when I found the room empty," She complained but smiled when Esme put a plate of sausages, bacon, eggs, and pancake in front of her. Despite the number of different foods, it was the perfect portion.

"Thank you, Mrs. C, this was worth waking up for."

"Bella, call me Esme." Bella nodded as half a sausage was already gone.

Alice's lack of patience only encouraged Bella to eat slowly. "Okay, now you are just being ridiculous.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella's nonchalance infuriated Alice even more.

"Could you eat a little faster?" Alice whined.

"I am eating as fast as I can, and making comments that require answers is only slowing me down." With a resigned huff, Alice left her to it.

"It doesn't matter what you do, we are still going shopping today. The earlier we get there, the earlier we can be done and back home." A shudder went through Bella. She could feel Rosalie's lips on her ears, worse the blonde had been pressed flush against her back. Bella finished the rest of her breakfast in record time much to Alice's pleasure. "Excellent, let's go." Bella followed, getting into the backseat of Rosalie's BMW.

"So, Bella, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend." They had barely made it out of the driveway before Alice started. Rosalie's lips curled down in distaste.

"Nope, don't have anyone now and never have." Neither Alice nor Rosalie missed the lack of pronoun in her answer.

"Not even in Phoenix?" Rose inquired.

"Nope, didn't have time. God knows I love Renee, but the woman was useless. Then I had babysitting jobs; I knew I wanted a car by eighteen, so I got weekend jobs towards it. I never saw myself moving to Forks or Charlie getting me the truck." She finished with a shrug.

"Well, I for one I'm glad you ended up here," Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Bella stared out the window as Rose sped down the highway towards Port Angeles, it occurred to her she hadn't even asked where they were going.

"I know it's a little late, but where are we going?" Rosalie chuckled.

"Port Angeles," Alice answered. "Next time we should plan for Seattle, but that will require an overnight trip. We could make a girl's weekend of it." She cheered. An entire weekend of shopping wasn't either Bella or Rosalie's idea of fun.

"That is not my idea of fun," Bella muttered as she went back to staring out the window.

"I will convert you, Bella Swan, if it's the last thing I do," Alice swore.

"Good luck," Bella mumbled. Rosalie's peal of laughter surprised Alice, while Bella just seemed to gaze at her.

"Will you be going to the prom?" Rosalie had no intention of going. Frankly, she'd been to one too many.

"Nope, zero desire to force myself into a hideous dress and end the night having mangled a record number of toes." Rose bit her lip to stop from laughing this time.

"Oh, come on, guys... please, I want to go. We should all go, and make a real night of it. It's not every day I get a chance to dress up." Bella's jaw dropped at Alice's words. The girl looked like someone coming off a runway daily. "Please, pretty please, with a bow on top." She pleaded.

Ten minutes later, Rosalie had acquiesced, and Bella soon followed. "I will go; just don't expect me to dance." Bella caved.

"You can't be that bad?" Rosalie asked as they hit S Lincoln Street.

"I'm worse." Bella retorted.

"We have time for you to learn. I will teach you to dance." Rosalie offered.

"Oh goodie, Rose is an exceptional dancer. You will have it down in no time." Alice added.

"After that, we can hold a memorial service for your toes." Bella quipped. Rosalie couldn't stop the giggle that left her.

"Bella Swan, you are too cute for words," Rosalie whispered as she got out of the car. Bella, having heard her promptly blushed.

The only way to describe Alice's style of shopping was military precision. She knew where she was going, what she wanted, and the right size. Considering she hadn't asked Bella her size, it was something Bella considered a feat.

"Do not mix these up, I want to see how these combinations work," Alice warned.

"It's my size, it will fit. Why can't we just pay for these and go." Bella moaned.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you just say that." Alice looked so scandalized at the idea, Bella sighed and did as she was told.

"Unfortunately, I can't pretend I'm still in bed," Bella whispered as she shut the changing room behind her.

"We want to see how it looks," Rosalie added. She was sure if she could see the brunette, she was sure she'd be blushing.

"So... what's going on with you and Emmett... and Bella." Rosalie sighed. "I say and Bella, but she is about as clueless as can be," Alice added, avoiding eye contact.

"And what doesn't she have a clue about?" Rosalie's voice was lacking its usual sarcastic tone, and she didn't sound defensive in any way. If anything, it seemed she needed help deciphering her feelings.

"Saying you two are crushing on her seems rather trivial, but it's the best description I can come up with now," Alice said gently as if any firmer and Rosalie might bulk. She could see this wasn't Rosalie's and Emmett's usual fun with women.

"That Monday I didn't even notice her until she... I look up, and there is this beautiful brunette defending me. I found myself watching her around the school, and just found her clumsiness, her shyness, and intelligence endearing. She was shutting boys down left and right." Rosalie smiled. "She is not just about her looks; she's a wonderful human in general. We find her attractive, and it's not our usual fare. One, she is human; we've never had a human. Two, I find I want something more permanent with her." Rosalie looked up at the closed changing room door. "We also know what permanent entails."

"Yes," Alice whispered. She was sure it wasn't the right time to tell Rosalie that she'd already seen Bella as one of them. The vision had been blurry, and the circumstances that forced Bella's change weren't clear, but Alice had seen one thing clearly, blood, a lot of blood.

"Bella, unless you are sewing the clothes onto your body, you should be out here by now." Alice groused.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming." Bella griped. "You try putting on a pair of jeans that look more painted on than anything." She added as she walked out.

"Oh, I love this." Alice cheered.

"Okay," Rosalie whispered as her eyes took in every inch of Bella.

"You look great." Alice walked around Bella, inspecting the ensemble. Right now, she was just in black jeans that did indeed looked painted on and a tank top that showed off her figure well. "Now, we need to find the right pair of shoes to match."

"You do realize I need to breathe... right. It's impossible in this."

"Breathing is overrated," Alice muttered nonchalantly. Bella actually chuckled at that. "Rose, what do you think?" Alice asked with a smile Rosalie would have given anything to wipe off.

"Simple and sexy." She answered, looking Bella in the eyes. The brunette's heart threatened to beat out of her chest from the way Rosalie's eyes focused on her.

"Next set." Bella choked out.

"Wait, I need a picture first." Alice cut in and snapped one before Bella could object.

"Send me copies," Rosalie whispered.

Bella managed five and a half hours before she put her foot down and put an end to it. Rosalie expected her to have bulked long before she did, especially when they entered the lingerie store. The poor girl was beet red by then, and could barely get a word out.

"We have to do this again soon for prom. It will be much closer to the summer, and they'd have more dresses, and nothing hideous." Bella would have appreciated Alice's exuberance more if it hadn't been about shopping.

"I don't do dresses." Bella reiterated.

"Yes. I see you more in a tailored suit. A tuxedo suit to be more precise." Rosalie remembered seeing a tuxedo suit online that would look great on Bella. Yep, she was going to order it for her.

"I'd take that over a dress any day." Bella murmured. Rose thought as much.

* * *

"What did you get me?" Emmett asked as he opened the door.

"Hey, I was simply following orders, didn't have time to venture off and hunt down a present for you," Bella responded tiredly. She collapsed on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"Did they even stop to feed you?" Esme frowned.

"No, I will admit food didn't even cross my mind. Miss sergeant major over there had us on a tight schedule." Jasper chuckled at Bella's term for Alice.

"What would you like, dear?"

"Whatever you make, I will eat," Bella responded as she threw her head back and shut her eyes.

"I will put your shopping in Rose's room." Alice was gone before Bella could open her eyes and respond. Alice had clearly taken the chance to use her speed with Bella's eyes closed.

Bella got changed and fell into Rosalie's bed a mere two hours after dinner. She had happily gotten under the covers and snuggled the pillow. "She seems to have taken a real liking to your pillow." Emmett teased. The two were sat in the love seat in the corner of the room watching the brunette sleep. Bella hadn't batted an eyelid to finding Emmett in the room when she came out of the bathroom. If anything, she apologized for keeping him out of his girlfriend's bed.

"At times, Alice forgot the girl was human. No surprise, she is dead to the world." Rosalie whispered as she relaxed further into Emmett. "It would be so much easier if she were one of us already." She added without thought.

"I know how you feel about... she is a perfectly healthy human being who right now has a lot of choices, but even now, could we walk away?" It was clear Bella would be in their lives until they left.

"No, when we leave Forks, she is coming with us." The conviction in Rosalie's voice gave Emmett hope. Unfortunately, it still didn't mean she would be willing to turn Bella or allow her to be turned when the time came.

"What about Edward?" Emmett asked.

"What about him? The girl wants nothing to do with him, and as far as I'm concerned, that's the end of that. When I told her I could see why Edward was so taken with her, she looked aghast when she thought I was advocating for him."

"Okay." Emmett chuckled. "I take it we are not making any moves or saying anything just yet."

"Nothing wrong with a little wooing." She kissed the corner of his mouth. They could have this conversation because everyone else was out hunting. "I'd rather she was eighteen as well."

"Yeah, I'd feel more comfortable with that age as well." Physically he and Rose appeared from anywhere between seventeen and mid-twenties. Bella being eighteen, made no difference to their actual ages, but that couldn't be helped.

"Mmm... no Em, it's Rose's turn." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"We have a sleep talker." Emmett quipped. "I wonder what you are getting a turn at." He added.

"Me too." She whispered.

* * *

Charlie had just arrived from his fishing trip with Jake in tow when Rose pulled up outside the brunette's house. "I'm going to make a fuss over your ankle, play along." Bella nodded. In truth, she had forgotten all about her supposed injury. Rosalie walked around the car and got the door for Bella. "Are you sure your ankle is better?"

"Yeah, I'm good; it was just a tweak, nothing to write home about." She rolled her ankle for added effect. "See... fine."

"Okay." Rosalie opened the backdoor and got out Bella's shopping and the food Esme had packed for her. She expected the blonde to hand over the shopping, but she walked Bella towards Charlie, who was stood by his cruiser with Jake waiting for the pair.

"Dad, how was fishing?"

"It was a good weekend." Bella noticed her father was trying not to stare at Rosalie. Jake, on the other hand, wasn't so successful. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the boys ogling, and he quickly looked away embarrassed.

"This is Rosalie, she helped me to theirs on Friday," Bella muttered. Rosalie found it amusing that Bella was so awkward just introducing her to her father.

"Thank you," Charlie muttered just as awkwardly.

"And this is my childhood friend Jake." That could prove to be a problem, but from his distinctly human smell, Rose hoped his family hadn't inherited the wolf gene.

"Bella here enchanted my family in one afternoon, and we had no choice but to kidnap her for the rest of the weekend."

"I see you also managed to get her to do the impossible," Charlie said at the sight of the shopping bags.

"Yes, you have my sister to thank for that." Rosalie chuckled. "Anyway, I should get back." Charlie took the shopping from her. "I will see you tomorrow." She kissed Bella's cheek and waved at Charlie before leaving. Bella couldn't help but stare until the car disappeared from view.

"Is that food?" Jake asked, eyeing one of the bags Charlie was holding.

"Yes, and it's mine, you can get your own. When it comes to Esme's food, I'm not sharing." She bounded up to the door as father and childhood friend stared after her in disbelieve.

"Must be really good," Charlie muttered.

* * *

Bella understood that the library staff also required breaks, but did they have to take their breaks at the same time as the students. They needed more staff that would solve the problem. With a resigned sigh, she made her way to her truck. "Bells." She turned to find Emmett jogging towards her.

"Hey, forgot I had homework, and worse, it's mathematics." She sighed, opening the door to the truck.

"Nah, come, we'll use the jeep." Emmett offered. Bella's truck had no heating. He would have to talk to Rose about installing heating in her truck.

"Oh, good. The weather is not as nice as it was on Friday, and the library is closed."

"My thinking precisely." Emmett unlocked the truck. He took Bella's stuff and placed them on the floor of the truck before helping her in.

"Does Alice ever get into this truck?" Emmett lost it laughing. He imagined Alice as a human trying to get into his truck; the visual was too much.

"You've seen her flit about the place." Bella smiled as she nodded. "She's got the leap of a ballerina," Emmett added.

"I can see that." Bella murmured, getting her homework out. "I'm surprised she didn't pursue that."

"Fashion just about trumped ballet."

"Don't remind me, she wants to do an entire weekend of shopping. Her idea of heaven seems to be my idea of hell." She quipped.

"It's everybody else's idea of hell, Bells. We are all with you on that one." He retorted.

"Where is Rose?" Bella expected her to show up. In truth, she wanted Rosalie to show up. As individuals, Bella loved them, but as a couple, it was something else entirely, and she had no idea what.

"What, prefer the company of my woman." Emmett teased.

"Nah, prefer both your company to be honest," Bella blushed; she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"She would have been here, but she is keeping Eddie boy at bay, while I stand guard out here," Emmett admitted.

"Thanks." Bella couldn't think of anything else to say. She had noticed a concerted effort to keep Edward away from her.

"The 3 is greater than the 4." He said, noticing her mistake.

"Yes, it is." She murmured, scribbling out the 7 and scrawling in -1. "Thanks." She noticed he was twirling the ends of her hair around his finger, but said nothing, simply because she liked it very much.


	4. Chapter 4

"I take it you have another full weekend at the Cullens?" Charlie asked as Bella stumbled around the house cleaning.

"Yep." It was another weekend at the Cullens. She'd never looked forward to the weekends as much as she did now. She didn't even draw attention to the fact that the Cullens didn't eat. She'd rather that than they waste so much food.

"Why don't you go there tomorrow night? We could go to the reservation for the day. You could spend some time with Jacob." Bella sighed as she took the pie out of the oven. "He's asked about you every time I'm there. He was your friend before the Cullens, and now you've all but abandoned him."

"He didn't leave me with much of a choice," Bella replied.

"Did he do something?" Charlie sat up straight.

"Dad, he is a child. When you are eight, you don't mind playing with a six-year-old, but it's different when you are seventeen, it's an entirely different thing. None of that would matter so much if he weren't crushing on me. You can see it written all over him. My constantly spending time with him is not helping. I have no desire to lead him on, and frankly, I don't know how to let him down either." Charlie nodded in understanding. He always wished Jacob were a little older, even older than Bella. He was young, but he had a good head on his shoulders.

"I call him a couple of times a week, but spending the day with him in his garage while he fixes his car is just not my idea of fun." Hell, as attractive as Bella found Rosalie while she worked on cars. She only managed to stick around for half an hour if that. If she had a good book, then she was happy to sit in the garage while Rosalie worked.

"And I really do not want to hear about Billy's unfounded prejudices when it comes to the Cullens." Yes, they are vampires, but they have abided by the treaty.

"I understand," Charlie mumbled. He was in truth fed up with Billy's constant warnings about the Cullens too.

"Your truck sounds much better." He murmured, savoring the taste of her chicken pie.

"Yeah, Rosalie is one hell of a mechanic. If she had her way, the truck would end up in a tree, but she fixed it all the same." Bella smiled at the thought of the blonde. "She's going to see what she can do about the heating."

"Is it not working?" She shook her head.

"You should have told me." Charlie groused. "Just let me know how much it costs, and I will compensate her."

"Good luck getting her to take a cent from you." Bella chuckled.

"You are in love with her and Emmett." Bella dropped her fork and looked up with her jaw on the floor. That came out of nowhere. "It's rather obvious, Bells." He added softly.

"I'm not going to do anything about it." She barely got the words out. "They have been so good to me, even if I was arrogant enough to think I could get..." She looked on the verge of tears as she picked her fork back up.

"Maybe you won't, but I don't see them lasting much longer before they tell you they are in love with you too." Bella put her fork back down as at this point, she was in danger of dropping it again.

Charlie laughed. "It's easy to miss the obvious when you are in the center of it."

"Dad, I think this is wishful thinking on your part." She whispered despite how much she wished what he was saying was true.

"No, they are madly in love with you." Four of the Cullen's kids had spent as much time in his house as Bella spent in theirs. But the dynamic between his daughter, Rose, and Emmett was something entirely different. He had first witnessed it from the kitchen, he watched as the blonde watched his daughter. He had never seen such love, desire, and protective instinct directed towards anyone. Rose was in love with Bella, he hated it because there was Emmett, what was that going to do to their friendship. His daughter was not going to be accused of being a homewrecker. For weeks he thought of how to approach Rose. He couldn't ask her to stay away from Bella; they were the only people giving his daughter a semblance of a life in Forks. Teenagers needed more than just their parents. What could he say to Rose?

Then came another warm, but cloudy day in Forks, and there his daughter was with both Rose and Emmett in his backyard learning to dance, and he realized, it wasn't just the blonde in love with his daughter, but her boyfriend us well. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or incensed. The two were in love with his daughter, and she was in love with them. It was unconventional, unusual, they would get a lot of negative heat for it, but strangely he found he didn't care. They made her so happy, Bella always had a smile on her face, a spring in her step. What parent would put a stop to that because it didn't meet other people's standards? Well, screw them.

From the look on her face, he had said all that out loud.

"And here I thought that no matter how impossible it is if it miraculously became possible, I would have to hide it from you." She whispered.

"Please, don't do that. I don't care what it this, I would rather know than be in the dark." Charlie implored.

"Unless it's not my secret to tell." Bella finally picked up her fork again.

"You mean the secret of why Billy hates the Cullens so much." Back down her fork went.

"Well, if that isn't a sign that I'm right. You don't need to tell me, just... as long as you are safe and happy." He sighed. He had an idea of what the Cullens were anyway. "You can pick up your fork now, I'm done." He quipped, earning a chuckle from her.

"Thanks, dad."

"As long as you are happy, Bells." She nodded. Who could she ask to confirm what Charlie was saying? She'd have to think about it, but she couldn't deny the ease in the tightening of her chest. For the first time in so long, she felt she could breathe a little easier. "I know what you said about Jake, but call the boy on occasion."

"I do, I will call him after dinner." She acquiesced.

* * *

"What time is Bella getting here?" Esme asked as she marinated the chicken.

"She said around seven, so she should be here any minute. She wants to clean the house to save her doing it on Sunday." Emmett answered. "So... are we telling her about the bet?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, we don't want to influence her. In fact, she will try all five tuxes and simply pick one," Rosalie said with a confidence Edward found foolish.

"You have one tux, and Alice has four, the odds favor Alice. Not only that, last I checked Alice can see the future." Edward interjected.

"Bella has yet to make a decision, so Alice's gift is rather pointless in this case." Rosalie returned. Rosalie had purchased a tux for Bella, but Alice was incensed at the idea that Bella only had one to choose from. Despite Rosalie's argument that the one would do, Alice had ordered four more in different styles. A girl needs options she had argued. Rosalie wasn't quite sure when it had turned into a bet, but it had, and the winner could ask for anything they wanted at any point in time.

Rosalie knew everyone expected her to lose, but that did not bother her in the least. One would think her confidence would clue them into the fact that she just might know something Alice didn't.

"You know something, don't you?" Edward questioned, having caught a fleeting thought.

"I know nothing," Rosalie responded without looking up from her book.

Bella's rumbling truck could be head long before it reached the house. "What I'd give to bend that truck in two and just get her a new one." Rosalie groused, getting up to get the door for the brunette. When she'd mentioned to Bella about scrapping the truck, the girl had looked on the verge of tears. In the end, she had acquiesced and was now fixing the heap of junk when she could.

Hey, Rose." Bella greeted cheerfully as she jumped out of the truck. Every time she did something of the sort, Rose's world froze. One of these days, she was going to reveal their secret, saving the clumsy human. "So, here she is for her final fix." She pointed to the truck.

The truck needed far more than what Bella would allow her to fix. "I can see that." Rosalie quipped. "I can also see the rust, and the dents I could so easily repair." She added.

"Rose, you promised." Bella's attempt to sound stern had her chuckling.

"I did, and I am a woman of my word. Give me the key." Bella happily handed it over. "Come in, Carlisle and Esme have something to ask you."

"Oh, okay." They had something to ask her, not tell her. Rosalie placed her hand on her lower back and ushered her in. It wasn't just Carlisle and Esme, the entire family had gathered in the living room, and they weren't doing their own thing as usual.

"Hello, dear." Esme stood, pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Rose said you had something to ask me."

"Yes, indeed," Carlisle answered.

"Every summer, we take a two-week trip away. We were hoping you would join us this year. It's not for another couple of months, but we thought we'd give you enough time to work it into your schedule." Bella nodded. She had secured a summer job at Newton Outfitters and would need to inform Mrs. Newton and Charlie.

"We are going to London," Esme informed her.

"So." Emmett pushed.

"Yes, I would love to join you." She was sure Charlie wouldn't object to such an opportunity. "Thank you for including me."

"Excellent." Carlisle stood. "Well, we will leave you to it." In truth, before Bella, their planned holiday had been to Isle Esme, but with the constant sunshine, it would be hard to get around without revealing themselves.

"Bella, there are five tuxes for you to try." Alice seemed too eager, but Bella just brushed it aside. It was fashion related after all.

"Sure," Bella mumbled.

"Just go with whichever you like best," Rosalie added nonchalantly.

Patience wasn't something Alice possessed, she paced as they waited for Bella to show whichever tux she liked. "How long does it take to try on five outfits?" She grumbled.

Minutes later, Bella came back down in her jeans and t-shirt. "Did you not like any?" Alice asked, surprised.

"No, I love the one with the white lapels." Rosalie's smug smile said it all. Bella grabbed a controller and joined Emmett. "What, did you want to see it?" Bella asked after a beat.

"It would have been nice," Alice whispered.

"We will see it tomorrow before we go." Emmett cut in, not wanting to lose any more game time.

"You have great taste, Bella." Rose just couldn't help herself. "If I had to pick a tux, I would have picked the one with the white lapels as well." She added. Emmett chortled, and Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was clear she had missed something. She looked around to find Rose staring at Alice with a smug smile, and Alice glaring back at her.

"Oh, I picked a tux you picked out," Bella said, and Rose winked in affirmation.

"You picked the one tux Rose got," Emmett added.

"As I said, you have good taste," Rosalie said again.

"Sorry, Alice, but that style and the white trim on the lapel is so different."

"I guess it is," Alice admitted sourly much to Rosalie's pleasure.

"Rose, cut it out." Bella admonished.

"Can't even enjoy my victory," Rosalie grumbled good-naturedly.

"You can enjoy it, just try not to be so smug about it." Alice retorted.

* * *

"How this piece of junk still drives is beyond me," Rose grumbled as she worked on installing a heating system. There was no salvaging the old heating system. Unfortunately, the new one needed a lot of modifications to fit.

"We both know as much as you moan, you will fix whatever else breaks on the truck." Alice sang her legs swinging from her position on top of the truck.

"Alice, get off the truck before you buckle… you know what? Knock yourself out, you'd be doing me a favor." Rose mumbled as she continued to file down the new housing to fit into the space the old one occupied.

Unfortunately for Rosalie, Alice got off the truck as they could hear Emmett's jeep coming down the road. Since Bella had refused to take one of the Cullen's car to use when Rose was working on her truck, Emmett had offered to drive her when she needed it.

"So, you really have no plans for college?" Emmett asked Bella, surprised by her admission.

"No, I have no plans past finishing high school." Rosalie frowned as she heard Bella's answer.

"Why not apply in case you change your mind." Emmett offered. She was too intelligent not to.

"That is a sound idea." Rosalie chimed in.

"I don't know..."

"Emmett and I have applied but are taking a gap year. You could apply to the same colleges, and we could all go together." Bella smiled. That offer sounded appealing.

"Okay, I will apply, but I'm not making any promises about going when the time comes." Rosalie nodded in agreement, but she knew when the time came, they'd talk Bella into going.

"That's all I'm asking for," Emmett chirped.

"How is my baby coming?" Bella asked.

"Your baby is proving to be a challenge, but she will have heating," Rosalie mumbled.

"Thank you, Rose." It was hard to stay irritated with the damn truck when Bella sounded so sincere and grateful.

Several hours later, they were still in the garage even though Rose had finished installing the heating system. "By the time I'd hit double digits, I was taking care of myself and Renee. I just can't do it anymore… the idea of kids lost any appeal it might have had after living with Renee. I just can't take care of another person. Right now, I cook and clean at Charlie's, and it's all I do. I don't need to help him find his uniform, shoes, and car keys in the morning. I'm not woken up at all hours of the night, so we can analyze how his date went. I don't need to make sure the bills are paid, or that he saved some for a rainy day. I'm able to be a teenager to a certain extent. Hell, he bought me a truck without my asking or even hinting for one." All of a sudden, Rose understood Bella's attachment to the truck. It was a symbol of someone finally taking care of her. A parent being an actual parent for once. "I didn't even want to move here, but in the end, moving here was the best decision I could have made." She didn't mean for the conversation to get so melancholy, but questions about her future usually earned this type of response.

"If she gives us a chance, we will pamper her rotten," Emmett whispered. Rose nodded in agreement as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Guys, we have to get ready for prom." All three groaned at the idea. "Come on, you promised we'd all go."

"Yeah, we did." Bella acquiesced jumping down from the bench; she seemed to have made it her spot. She didn't miss the cushion Rose had placed in the corner for her. Her butt certainly appreciated it.

* * *

It was apparent Alice appreciated the way the tux looked on Bella very much but loathed to admit it. She was sure Rose somehow had insight, but Bella had without knowing what was really going on, admitted she hadn't said a word to Rose about what she wanted. Hell, it had been Rosalie's suggestion she wear a tux.

"Just admit I had it right, and you will feel so much better." Rosalie teased as they both watched Bella and Emmett doing some strange dance. "Hours of lessons, and she chooses to do that stupid dance." Rosalie groused.

"It's not stupid, it's Michael Jackson, well, it's supposed to be the dance moves from Smooth Criminal." It was the song playing, Rosalie knew that much, but that sure as hell wasn't the dance moves to Smooth Criminal. Despite that, she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face at the sight of her two loves.

Edward's head whipped around to Rosalie. "Your two what?" He whispered angrily. Rosalie ignored him and stood up to join Emmett and Bella on the dance floor.

Edward stood to intercept only to have Jasper stop him. "Their attention is welcome." Edward stared as Bella and Rose danced while Emmett seemed to be in his own world doing his own thing.

"You can't possibly mean." He stared at Jasper, it was Alice's smile that answered him.

"Is that even possible?" He whispered.

"It would appear so." She murmured.

"It is possible for more than two people to be mated. It is simply a rarity." Jasper added as Edward stared at the three on the dance floor. It wasn't fair that an already mated couple should find another when he was still alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad freaked out when Charlie told him you were going away with the Cullens in a couple of days. Made some crack about you not coming back." Bella's jaw dropped.

"He what!"

"Yeah, Charlie stormed out." Jake stuffed his face with more rice as Bella sat there fuming.

"This is what I don't understand... let's say all this is true and the Cullen's are indeed vampires. These are the same vampires who attend high school with hundreds of human beings. Carlisle is a doctor for heaven's sake, he saving lives not going around draining them of blood. Whatever his problems, he needs to get over them. The Cullen's haven't hurt a soul in Forks."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." Jake murmured with his mouth full. Bella knew he would be wolfing out in a few months. Jake was now taller than Emmett, and that was saying something. She prayed his father's prejudices would not rub off on him when he realized the stories weren't just stories. "Just keeps muttering on about your innocence and people taking advantage."

"Tell him to go... forget it." She sighed and sunk into the chair. Jake sniggered, stuffing his face further. Bella felt terrible for him, as she knew what was coming, but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"So, you seeing anyone?" Bella took the empty plate and deposited it in the sink. As much as she had avoided the reservation, it made no difference as Jake was at the house often due to the summer break.

"No, but there's this girl in my school I'm hoping to get to know better." She focused on washing the dishes to avoid looking at him.

"Girl." He whispered. "I had no idea." She could hear the deflation in his voice.

"Neither did I until I met her." In truth, Bella wanted to say them, but that would not go over well. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen paid no attention to the humans around them, but for some inexplicable reason, she was the exception. For two months, it had been smiles and waves. The first time Rosalie waved at her, she looked around thinking one of her siblings was behind her, but no, it was her. The couple had laughed at that, and she had promptly blushed. Bella swore they went out of their way to make her blush, especially Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, she had an hour to get to the Cullen's house.

"Thanks for lunch." Jake stood towering over her as he hugged her goodbye.

* * *

Emmett's message had been cryptic at best. Bella had rarely been to the Cullen's house on a weekday, and when she had, it was straight from school with both Emmett and Rosalie and on a rare occasion with Alice. Except, this time, Emmett had given her a specific time, and told her to come straight in, the door would be open, and it was.

There was no one in the living room or the kitchen. Bella heard a loud noise coming from the backyard and made her way over.

Bella didn't make it out the door, she found herself rooted to the spot as she watched the Cullen's train. The speed made it impossible to see who was winning the fight. Jasper sent Emmett flying, who landed, bracing an arm on the ground as he skidded backward. Before he could move again, Alice noticed Bella, and let out a gasp that had everyone looking her way.

She slid open the glass door and stepped outside. Oddly, the vampires looked terrified, not Emmett, she realized. At that moment, it became clear that Emmett had set it up. He had asked her to come at a time he knew they'd be training.

"For someone so big, you are rather graceful in your movement... well, what I could see of it anyway. I really thought you were going to eat dirt, but you landed."

"I am full of surprises." Emmett returned nonchalantly.

"I can see that." She looked around, and the rest still looked as though she'd bolt at any moment. "Relax, I've always known." She shrugged.

"Always known what?" Rosalie asked.

"Cold ones, vampires. It wasn't hard to figure it out after hearing the stories. I had already seen a few things, and then Jake believing he was telling me a story confirmed my suspicions."

"When was this?" Emmett was the only one who moved from his spot. He was now practically in front of her.

"A couple of weeks before you approached me in the parking lot."

"I can't believe I never saw any indication of this," Alice muttered.

"How could you?" Bella asked, perplexed.

"Alice can see the future based on decisions," Emmett answered excitedly.

Bella's eyes widened at the news. "Wow, I have a little money saved up, you should invest it for me. I mean, you can see when someone makes a decision that is going to send the market into free fall." There were a few chuckles, and the vampires relaxed a little, except for Rosalie.

"She already does that," Jasper answered as Alice seemed busy trying to see something.

"I never made any decisions based on the fact that you are vampires," Bella informed with a smile.

"I can see that." Alice's toned conveyed the awe the rest felt.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your training. I will wait inside and watch you blur around."

"I think it's safe to say training is over." Carlisle looked around, and the rest seemed to be in agreement.

Emmett threw his arm over Bella's shoulders as they settled on the couch. "Bells, you have the biggest set of balls I have ever seen... metaphorically speaking, that is." He added unnecessarily.

"You have not once shown an ounce of fear regarding us," Jasper whispered in wonderment. "For such a clumsy human, who could bleed at any point, this..." Jasper appeared lost for words.

"Carlisle is a doctor, around blood every day. Esme is more concerned about my welfare and my unhealthy love of sugar more than my blood..."

"Can't say the same about Eddie boy here." Emmett quipped.

Bella ignored the quip. "You guys spend eight hours a day, five days a week with three hundred and fifty plus humans. Above all else, you have gold eyes, which according to the legend, is the reason you were able to draw up that treaty in the first place. I am not ignorant or blind to what you are. I just don't fear you or view you as anything another than a family I have come to love." She said with a shrug. Bella looked around and noticed the blonde was missing.

"She's still out there," Alice answered. Bella stood, and Edward quickly interjected. "We need to talk about the consequences of you knowing. There are laws and..."

"It can wait." Carlisle waved away his concerns.

"She must know there are severe consequences to her having this knowledge." He shouted, earning a growl from Emmett. "You know the rules about humans finding out." He added more calmly.

"I'm guessing this rule is about you revealing who you are to a human." Bella surmised. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I know, but you didn't tell me, just as the elders and I'm guessing Sam and his gang know. You didn't tell me, just as you didn't tell the Quileute, I don't see what the difference here is. I don't see you fighting to discuss the consequences of the Quileuetes knowing, and they have known for longer than you've been alive. What are a few more hours going to change?" Edward opened his mouth but quickly shut it. "Just once, just flipping once, it would be great if you could utter something sensible when you open your mouth. You might look like a boy, but you are too old to be acting this way." She took a deep breath before walking out.

"You got told." Emmett snickered.

* * *

Rosalie watched the leaves sway in the light wind in stunned disbelief. Bella had known this entire time and had not shown an ounce of fear of them. She wasn't sure how she felt about the revelation; relieved the brunette never saw them as monsters or angry at her lack of self-preservation. Rosalie had heard Bella's reasons, but she found herself floundering. She heard Bella walking towards her, her heartbeat threatening to beat out of her chest. "I don't know if you are the most rational or the most ignorant person I've ever met." Rosalie turned around and stared at the brunette.

"Are you angry with me?" Bella whispered, shuffling from one foot to another.

"No, but I don't know how I feel either. I was so sure you'd have a moment of trepidation when you found out. I have talked myself into understanding if you suddenly found that you were afraid of us and needed time to adjust or not at all." She sighed. "It never dawned on me that you would just accept us. To think you knew this entire time. You slept in my bed as if someone without a care in the world. My god, in a few days, you are going away with us..." Bella simply shrugged. She had no idea what Rosalie wanted to hear. "Take a walk with me?" Bella smiled and followed. She'd never ventured into the forest before but felt safe doing so with a vampire.

"It's surprisingly quiet." She whispered, afraid to disturb the peace.

"This is how you should behave. These creatures recognize an apex predator when they see one." Rosalie teased, but it was the truth.

"I guess my wiring must be off." Bella retorted.

"That would explain why Edward can't read your mind." Bella stumbled.

"How the hell is he so damn oblivious?" The blond threw her head back in laughter.

"That, my sweet Isabella is the million-dollar question." Rosalie kept chuckling as they walked on.

"Can anyone else do something of the sort?"

"Yes, Jasper is an empath. He can not only feel your emotions but manipulate them too."

"That explains what he meant by he hadn't felt an ounce of fear from me." Bella murmured.

"We were going to have a meeting and discuss telling you this evening. There is usually a vote with such things," Rosalie chuckled.

"And how would you have voted?"

"I would have voted to tell you. I suppose it was why I was preparing myself for your possible rejection of us."

Well, that was a waste of time." Bella quipped.

"Indeed." The blonde chuckled. "Emmett, Alice, and Esme would have voted to tell you as well that I'm sure off, so there is no getting rid of us." Rosalie sat on a boulder. "Emmett and I made the decision long ago to take you with us if you accepted us, and the family voted otherwise. We would have had to leave the rest to do it, but we were prepared to take the risk." Rosalie without saying it had told Bella what the girl ached to hear.

"I never said anything because I feared you would leave," Bella admitted.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Both smiled at the blonde's retort. "When I think about it, there were a few clues that you might have known something. When someone asks you about your future plans, it is only natural you ask about theirs, but you didn't. We talked about your future when I was fixing your truck's heating, and you never asked about my future plans. It is rather easy to be ignorant."

"It would have been a cruel thing to do," Bella mumbled.

"Come on, let's find a spot to sit with a better view." With that in mind, she had to carry Bella. "I'm going to have to give you a piggyback ride."

"Oh, okay." Bella stood on the boulder and got onto Rosalie's back with an ease that belied her ungainly nature.

Rosalie didn't take off at full speed; Bella considered it was the speed a hundred-meter runner would take, not that she knew anything about such things. She was able to take in more of the forest at that speed. Rosalie climbed a steep jagged mountain with ease. The top was surprisingly flat that allowed for easy movement. "Wow," Bella whistled at the view before her. "This is simply stunning." Bella could imagine as a vampire, the view would be even better.

"It is." Rosalie sat down and sighed. "Emmett is coming up." She warned Bella as she didn't want her frightened when Emmett suddenly appeared.

"I can't hear a thing," Bella admitted straining her ears, hoping she could hear the big guy making his way up.

"Makes it easier to hunt." Rosalie took the brunette's hand and pulled her down between her legs. Bella blushed at the intimacy of the position. "You smell intoxicating when you blush." Rosalie murmured as she ran her nose lightly along Bella's neck.

"What do I smell like?"

"Ladies' tresses on the slopes of Iwaonupuri in Japan. You smell like the freshest of airs and orchids."

"Is that what you all smell?"

"Your scent is powerful, and that worries me greatly. Your aroma would be a magnet for any human drinking vampire." She tightened her hold on Bella.

Emmett made enough noise not to startle Bella. "You come across any red eyes, do not panic, that will only enhance your scent. Stay in populated areas, do not try and outrun a vampire that is just plain stupid. Before anything else, call us. Let's hope with Alice's gift we never have to deal with anything of the sort."

"I only venture out to Port Angeles, and I'm usually with one of you anyway." What Bella didn't know was that three vampires had come through Forks just before the Cullens started talking to her, but had left after a game of baseball with the Cullens. Carlisle had made it clear that their actions were drawing attention to them, and no vampire is stupid enough to do that. The three had left without a fuss. It might have been a very different story had Bella been around then.

"Good." Emmett sat crossed legged in front of them taking Bella's hand in his.

"What are the consequences Edward spoke of?"

Emmett sighed. "We have a ruling coven, the Volturi, there is one primary rule that governs us. If a human learns about us, change, or kill them."

"Well, if it ever comes down to it, I want to be changed than rather die, but I would appreciate knowing what being changed entails."

"As much as I hate robbing you of your human life. This is a sensible course of action." Despite her calmness, Emmett knew his Rose was struggling with the decision to change Bella. Leaving without Bella wasn't something either would want, so they would change her in the near future if it were what she wanted.

Without thought, Bella settled further into Rosalie, whose hand snaked around and held the brunette tighter. Rosalie buried her face in Bella's neck, taking a whiff; the action had Bella giggling. "Strangely, I find your scent rather relaxing." The blonde murmured. She kissed Bella's pulse point earning a shuddering response from her. Bella felt that kiss down to her core; she shifted her position, trying to alleviate the sudden ache between her legs. Emmett still had her hand in his, but he was now running his thumb over her knuckles. It was innocent enough, but right then, every touch was asking for trouble. Rosalie's hand was so close to her breast that her thumb brushed the underside of her breast as she moved it back and forth.

They both knew what they were doing, she was well aware of that, but as much as she wanted to stop it, she didn't. Emmett's phone rang, bringing her back to her senses. She cleared her throat and moved to stand.

"Esme wants to know if she should put the lasagna in the oven?" Emmett asked with a sly smile as he took in Bella's flustered state.

"Yeah." Bella croaked. She blushed when the blonde chuckled.

"The weekend after your birthday, Emmett and I would like to take you away. It will just be for the weekend, as you will still have school. Is that okay with you?" Bella looked at beseeching eyes and nodded. She was sure she knew what the weekend would be about, but until it happened, she wasn't going to get ahead of herself. Her birthday was a month away; it was going to be a long month despite how much she'd wished it away.

* * *

Back at the house, Edward was incensed at the revelation that Alice had seen Bella as a vampire. "Decisions change." He argued.

"Yes, they do, but I don't see this changing. I use to just see flashes of Bella as a vampire, but as the months have gone on, it has become more concrete. I believe things are going in a direction where Bella does become a vampire." Alice wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. He had seen the scene of Bella's change as it flashed through her head.

"Then we should leave her to her life."

"Even if it means her death. You saw everything, Edward." Alice said, unable to understand his callousness.

"It is better than her losing her soul." He retorted.

"Would you be saying that if she had returned your affections?" Esme asked the question on everyone's mind.

"This has nothing to do with that." Edward barked.

"Be careful how you talk to my wife," Carlisle warned.

"I'm sorry, Esme." He sat back down, trying to calm himself. "The corruption of her soul..."

"Is none of your business. It is also not your decision." Jasper interjected. "The facts should be laid before Bella, and she decides from there. There is no point in having this argument without the subject of the argument present. What you and I think is not important." He added.

Realizing he would get nowhere arguing with them, he left to hunt. He needed to think about his next course of action regarding Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

The minute they made it to the bottom of the mountain, Bella tried to stand. "I can walk." She muttered when Emmett held on tighter.

"It will take me half an hour to get back to the house walking. How long do you think it will take you?" Bella's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize we were that far out." She sighed. "Might just as well get comfortable then." She wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as he carried her bridal style.

"Thought you might." He teased.

"Oh, shut up." She murmured, burying her head in his neck. Rose smiled at the pair as they jogged back.

A few minutes to the house, Emmett finally put Bella down. She smelled intoxicating as it was, but her arousal from earlier still cling to her making things even more difficult. His beast wanted to claim her, and holding onto her for so long was giving the damn thing ideas. He turned away from her and took a deep breath of the forest air.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, sure." Bella handed it over. Rose knew her husband well, he hadn't looked the least bit surprised when Bella showed up at the house earlier. Rose would go as far as say Emmett expected her. Seeing Emmett's message proved her theory.

"I couldn't take the chance the vote would go against telling her." He admitted without an ounce of shame or regret. Given a chance, he would do it again.

"What chance? With me, you, Alice, and Esme, the vote would have been four to three. I even suspect Jasper would have voted with Alice. It was never going to go any other way." She argued. Bella seeing them like that could have turned tail and run without waiting for an explanation.

Emmett shrugged. "It's done. There is no point in arguing it." Rose sighed, knowing he would never understand her point, now that things have worked out.

"You should delete the message." She advised Bella, who promptly did so.

"I meant to ask, what was that quip you made about Edward and my blood?"

"Oh, that… yeah, your blood sings to Edward."

"Sings?"

"As in, it's so tasty, it practically sings to him. Come and drink me. Come and drink me." Bella turned to look at Rose, hoping she would say Emmett was joking, but the way she was glaring at Emmett, told her it was true.

"Unfortunately, it is true," Rose added with a sigh.

"Is that why he keeps..."

"No, your mind is silent to Edward. In nearly a century, he has never come across a mind he couldn't read. Then you turned up, and Edward is all flustered, a silent mind in his singer. He believed you two were meant to be."

"I can see why he would think that, but that only works if I feel the same, and I don't. Which is what he fails to understand."

"Who is the oldest if you don't mind me asking? You said Edward is nearly a century old."

"Born in 1901, changed in 1918 by Carlisle. Carlisle is the oldest at nearly three hundred and fifty years old."

"Wow," Bella whispered.

"Oh, that is nothing compared to the Denali sisters. They are over a millennia-old," Bella's jaw dropped.

"The things they must have seen. I would love to meet them," Bella added.

"I'm sure we can arrange something after your birthday weekend," Rose wasn't about to expose Bella to any single vampires, especially ones that interested her even though she had yet to meet them.

Emmett was thoroughly amused by Rose's possessive nature when it came to Bella. He didn't miss the fact that Rose was only willing to introduce Bella to the Denalis after they had solidified their position in Bella's life.

"And how decrepit are you two," Bella teased.

"Hey," Emmett complained with a pout. "We are the same age, both born in 1915." Emmett went to explain his road to becoming a vampire.

"You carried him covered in blood to Carlisle?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Are you people sure you are really vampires?" She added.

"We are sure," Rose chuckled. "The lack of human blood has a pacifying effect on us. We are less primal, our beast is more controlled."

"Do you worry what your diet could do to the wildlife? I mean, there are more humans available compared to wildlife."

"I won't go after a polar bear or a snow leopard as they are a threatened species. Around here, there are endangered species, but none that we hunt. Most are of the fish variety, a couple of birds and gray wolves." Emmett answered.

"You also have to consider that by the time we come back to a place. The wildlife has fully replenished, and a lot of the time, it's overabundant," Rose added.

"So, you've never taken a human life?" She asked.

"I have a slipped a couple of times. One was my singer. "He chuckled. "Goes to show you just how much strength Eddie boy really has."

"Indeed," Bella whispered. She also hadn't missed Rosalie's reluctance to answer the questions Emmett so quickly answered. In fact, she would go as far as say the blonde looked uncomfortable. "You tell me your story when you are ready." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Both vampires appeared surprised by her astuteness.

"Thank you, Bella." It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about the circumstances surrounding her becoming a vampire, she didn't want Bella to look at her any differently. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Family meeting," Alice called after she sure Bella was asleep.

"Really, now," Emmett groaned.

"Yes, now. It concerns Bella." That got everyone to the living room without further complaints.

"I saw Bella's future as a vampire the first time I laid eyes on her." Rosalie shut her eyes; she'd always feared this. Emmett sighed, knowing his wife was still in two minds about changing Bella. "I don't think we have much of a choice in this case. It's either change her or let her die." Alice added.

"What?" Rosalie's eyes bored into Alice.

"I can't see what caused her injury, all I see is Rose and Emmett carrying a bloody Bella in through the back door."

"What injury has she got?" Emmett interrupted.

"A head injury, a severe one at..." before anyone could panic, she hurried on hoping to calm the room. "Considering I have seen her as a vampire, it's safe to say she made it." Her words had the desired effect. "Question is, do we tell her about it or keep her in the dark."

"Shouldn't the question be whether she wants to be changed or not?" Edward asked.

"She's already decided," Emmett answered, and Alice nodded, having seen the conversation the three had. "If her options are death and vampire, she would prefer to be changed. She also wants to know what being a vampire entails. Rose and I have already started talking to her about it."

"So the only question that remains is whether to tell her, as her mates that decision falls to you." Carlisle finally spoke up.

Rosalie's head shot up and stared at Carlisle. "As her what?" She whispered.

"Come on, Rose… tell me you feel any differently for Bella than you do for Emmett." Jasper asked. With Bella still a human, he could already see the mating bond. The love the three had for each was powerful; the addition of Bella had somehow expanded their hearts to accommodate more love. It was the only way he had been able to explain it to Alice. Hell, you didn't have to be an empath to see they loved each other.

"No." She answered absentmindedly. I just never made the comparison.

"I suspected, but in truth, was too afraid to say anything," Emmett added with a smile. The idea of Bella being their mate thrilled him to no end. No one was going to take her away from them. Fate had bonded them together.

"I'm not telling her," Rosalie answered.

"I'm in agreement," Emmett said.

"You are going to keep her in the dark?" Edward was clearly appalled by the decision.

"You want to tell the clumsy human, that she will sustain a head injury sometime in the near future, that results in her becoming a vampire. Can you imagine living your life that way, were you in her shoes." Alice asked.

"What will happen if Rose and I made the decision to tell her." Alice's eyes glazed over. Edward's reaction was answer enough.

"She will live in fear every time she's away from us. She would cling to Emmett and Rose, but that doesn't change her future as a vampire." Alice answered.

"We could give her the option of knowing," Rose added. "How I would phrase such a question eludes me at the moment."

"She would not want to know," Alice quickly answered with a relieved smile.

"Even though it's not our decision to make, we are all in agreement, Bella should not be told." Carlisle made a point of looking at Edward. It was clear he disagreed, but it was not his decision to make.

"Now that Bells knows about us, why not stick to our original summer plans." Emmett piped up.

"Oh, that's a good idea, and Charlie will be cool with it if we explain that Carlisle has been invited to take part in a groundbreaking surgical procedure," Alice uttered excitedly. Which was true, Carlisle and Esme had planned to leave London the second week and head to Brasilia.

"I will talk to him," Esme interjected.

"I should warn you he knows about us," Alice uttered with such nonchalance it belied the seriousness of her statement.

"I'm sorry what!" Edward exclaimed.

"The man is the chief of police, who has spent his entire life in Forks and La Push. He has been friends with their chief all his life. Heard those stories more than some on the reservation. Are we surprised he knows about us? From what Bells says about her mother, she didn't get her level of awareness from her. If Charlie is anything like Bella, of course, he knows," Emmett said with a shrug.

"He hasn't told Bella he knows exactly what we are, but he has hinted there is something about us, the same something that has Billy Black up in arms about us," Alice filled them in. "They will soon have an in-depth conversation about us." She added.

"This day just keeps getting interesting," Edward muttered.

"Is that everything?" Carlisle asked.

"I will let you know if anything changes." Most went back to what they were doing before Alice called the meeting, except Rosalie and Emmett, who left the house.

"You were quiet," Emmett said to Rose as they took a walk on the river bank.

"Thinking about how to approach Bella with the question without giving anything away." She muttered. "That… and I feel relieved about the circumstances surrounding her becoming one of us. The idea of not changing a healthy human, but a dying one makes me feel better. I know it's such a cruel way to think, but I can't help it."

"It's going to happen whether your thinking is different or not. Knowing how you feel about being a vampire, I'm not surprised you feel the way you feel. Let's be honest, you can only feel that way because she comes through in the end."

* * *

"Don't you people sleep?" Bella asked when Emmett barreled into the room, waking her up.

"We don't actually," Rosalie answered, sauntering out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. As much as she tried, Bella couldn't help but stare. Emmett's chuckle brought her back to her senses, and she looked away, not that Rosalie was still there.

"You don't sleep at all." She asked, ignoring Emmett's smirk.

"Nope." He answered.

"Wow, I mean, I kind of figured the whole burning in the sunlight thing wasn't true, but not to sleep at all. What do you do with all that time?" The look he gave her was answer enough. "Right." She blushed.

"Esme says your breakfast is ready." With a sigh, she moved to get out of bed.

"No, stay in bed. I will bring it up." He offered, surprising her.

"Not going to say no to that." She mumbled.

"What would you like to do today?" She blushed at the sight of Rosalie.

"I don't have anything in mind, I never do. It's nice to have someone else do the planning and thinking for a change. I love just living my life each day at a time. Hell, sometimes just each hour at a time, it's so freeing," Bella answered. With Renee, their day to day life was planned by her sometimes weeks in advance. Every night before bed, she had to make sure, Renee's clothes and shoes were laid out. She'd only realized how draining it all was when she moved in with Charlie.

"So, If Alice saw something about you…."

No, no, no, no, no, I do not want to know. If it's to do with Charlie in danger, then feel free, but otherwise, I really do not need to know. If it's something I can help with then fine, but I highly doubt my frail human self can come to your aid in any way," Rosalie sighed in relief. "Oda Mae Brown can keep her psychicness to herself," Rosalie somehow managed to keep her composure, which was a difficult task considering the rest of the house freely laughed, especially Emmett.

"'Psychicness' is not a word." She managed to say despite her inability to stop her body shaking from suppressed laughter.

"It is now," Bella grumbled.

"I see the future, I do not talk to spirits," Alice said as she suddenly appeared before Bella.

"Can you tell me for certain that the ghost of possible futures isn't… I don't know sitting on your shoulder, giving you glimpses of the future?" Alice just stared, then huffed. She was not going to dignify that with a response.

"That's what I thought," Bella grumbled as Esme walked in with a tray.

"I'm afraid Emmett is currently lost in laughter at your calling Alice Oda Mae Brown. Who may I ask is Oda Mae Brown?"

"Whoopie Goldberg's character from Ghost," Rosalie answered silently laughing.

"Of course, I can't believe I forgot that," Esme muttered with a smile. "Ghost of possible futures," Esme repeated as she left the room, now unable to contain her laughter.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Emmett… I'm sorry." Bella managed, although she was struggling to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, that is why you are still sniggering." He crossed his arms and sat down on the sand with a huff.

"I was just taken by surprise… I didn't expect you to sparkle as much as you did." She lost it then, and this time made no effort to hide her laughter.

Rosalie sauntered out then in a bathing suit that left little to the imagination. Somehow Rosalie Hale sparkling in the sunlight was nothing to laugh at. If anything, it sent Bella's heart rate through the roof.

"Bella, you know how to swim, right?" Rosalie asked she strolled out into the sea.

Bella cleared her throat. "Yeah, I know how to swim."

"Get in then." Rosalie put her arm out for the brunette. "When I go into town later, I will get you some equipment and take you down to the sea bed."

"Cool." She mumbled, doing everything she could to not gawk at Rose.

"There is nothing wrong with looking," Rosalie quipped. The teasing tilt in her voice didn't help Bella's already flustered disposition. "Relax Bells, I like you looking," Rose stepped into the brunette's personal space and ran her nose along her neck. "I can already smell the sun on your skin," Emmett popped out of the water scaring the ever-loving shit out of her, and yet she couldn't be angry because she was grateful for the interruption.

"Come on, let's go cliff diving." He suggested. "Well, it's a waterfall, to be honest with you."

"Em, I know you are desperate for me to become a vampire, but I have no desire to spend my first real holiday in pain and blood lust. It would also be nice to finish High school on my first attempt." Both vampires chuckled.

"I will carry you into the water, Bells. You will be just fine." Bella gave him a skeptical look.

"Trust me, Bells, I would sooner set myself on fire before I allow any harm to befall you, especially one caused by me." It was safe to say, Emmett had never looked so serious.

"Okay, then." She whispered as they swam back to shore. Later, she would describe the experience as exhilarating.

* * *

"The least we could do is show you Rio while we are here," Emmett interjected as they lay in bed. Isle Esme had two bedrooms, which made no difference to the vampires as Bella was the only one that required sleep. Alice and Jasper kept their belongings in Carlisle and Esme's room as well as Edward. Rosalie and Emmett kept theirs in the second bedroom with Bella. Everyone was used to the three sharing a room at this point, so no one bated an eyelid. Esme and Alice had even decorated the guest bedroom for Bella as well as making sure the window could only be opened to a certain extent, and yet Bella spent most of her time in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Now that their biggest secret was out, Bella had always suspected the two shared a room but was now aware that wasn't only the case; they were married as well. "Alice says it's going to be rather cloudy tomorrow, so we can spend the day sightseeing, and hit a club at night. I will rent a room for the day, so you have a place to relax before we take in the nightlife. What do you think?"

"Sounds great." Bella looked up at him. It seems his favorite thing was twirling her hair around his finger.

"Good, you can put those dance lessons to good use," Rosalie said, walking in then.

"Honestly, it will be a miracle if I remember anything you thought me." She replied.

"It will come to you." Emmett threw in.

"I've seen you dance, you are just as bad as I am." She chuckled.

"That's just him fooling around; he is quite the dancer when he wants to be, which, unfortunately for me, is rare." Rosalie teased. "What would you like to eat this evening?"

"Oh, don't worry, I can put something together." Esme and Carlisle had left for the surgical procedure in Brasilia. With Esme, she was used to motherly figure cooking for her, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Rosalie do it.

"Bella, I'm offering." She sat on the edge of the bed, and absentmindedly ran her finger under Bella's foot. Bella snatched her foot away. "Are you ticklish?" She asked with a look, Bella didn't like in the least.

"No?" Emmett chuckled when Bella sat up and folded her feet under her.

"What would you like to eat?" Rosalie asked again.

"Really, you don't…" Rosalie's eyes wandered to her feet. "I'm not fussed." She quickly amended. She was being spoiled rotten and found herself somewhat uncomfortable with the idea. She was not used to others taking care of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice smiled as they walked through the forest at a rather leisurely pace. "I want to tell Bella everything after her birthday."

"And you should." Rosalie stopped and stared at Alice. "I have seen bits and pieces of your weekend for weeks, but nothing concrete because..."

"I kept changing my mind." Rosalie finished.

"Yes, but Em made a firm decision to tell her whether you did or not and well... I saw it all." Alice chuckled. "Strange how one weekend makes or breaks all this."

"What do you mean?" Alice could feel the trepidation rolling of her sister.

"If you tell her next weekend, it all works out. That is what Bella is hoping for, that you can all lay your cards out on the table. Don't, and she figures it's because you don't feel the same. Look, you asked about the weekend the day she told us she knew. When you take into account the events after you asking, you can understand why she believes the weekend is about you making it clear where you would like the relationship to go." With all the flirting they did on Isle Esme, who could blame Bella for thinking her relationship with the couple was taking the next step over their weekend away.

"So, Bella..."

"Rose, you can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed how Bella is with you and Em," Alice asked with an eye roll. Alice had never seen Rose, so unsure of anything as much as she was about Bella. Who knew one little human would be the one to find the chink in Rosalie's armor.

"I have, but a small part of me also believes I'm reading into things that aren't there. Humans don't feel the pull like we do, Carlisle believes they don't feel it at all or else the rate of divorce would be nothing to write home about." Rosalie sat on a boulder with a loud sigh. "I knew the minute Em and I started talking to her, her fate was sealed, and so was ours in a sense."

"The first day I laid eyes on her, I saw her as one of us. Whether you make a move or not, Isabella Marie Swan will become a vampire." Alice gave her a pointed look. "Unless you make it clear she is yours and Emmett's and you are hers, Bella will become someone else's. Yes, she will never love them as much as she does you and Em, but she will move on believing her love is unrequited. You are mated to her, and she wants what you want. You three are in sync, and you'll all figure it out if you just talk. Trust me, you will not want to live with the pain of losing her. Whether that relationship works or not, I can't tell, but I don't think any of us wants to find that out." Alice sat next to Rosalie and took her hand in hers. "Tell her. She is as in love with you as you are with her. Hell, even Charlie knows." Lack of coordination is not a vampire trait, but at that moment, Rosalie Hale gave Bella a ran for her money in lack of coordination as to how she fell off the boulder." Alice let out a peal of laughter that Rose was sure could be heard far and wide.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you." She griped brushing the soil off her jeans.

"It's time to make that phone call I've been putting off," Rosalie mumbled.

"Yes, but make your position clear, she is not a bit on the side. It's equal, even while she is human, this is an equal partnership." Rosalie understood Alice's words perfectly. If they don't make Bella theirs this weekend, one of the Denali sisters would swoop in and steal her. She really didn't want to call Tanya, but she had no idea how to be intimate with a human as fragile as they were.

"Oh, one more thing, Bella mentioned something about camping. She's never been, and I think it would be a nice experience for the three of you. It's a chance to lay the groundwork. You need time, so no matter how you think it's going, don't push it. There is nothing worse than something half-finished." Alice warned.

In the end, she and Emmett took a ran to the Denali house instead. "To what do we owe the pleasure," Tanya asked at the sight of the two. Edward was a frequent guest at their home, but the rest of the Cullens, not so much.

"We need a little advice." Tanya's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Come in then." It was the last place Rosalie wanted to be, but she swallowed her pride because hurting Bella was unthinkable.

"How can I help?" Tanya sat across from them.

"Sex with a human." Emmett blurted out. Kate was in the room before Tanya could even appear surprised at the question.

"I thought you two were strictly into the female of our kind?" Kate asked as she joined Tanya on the couch.

"Yes, Bella is… different." Rosalie answered. "She's our mate." She added.

"I see," Tanya whispered. "And does she know what you are?"

Rose chuckled. "Apparently she has always known so has her father. "Their friendship with the Quileute tribe gave them insight."

"That would be the tribe you have the treaty with?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

"You intend to turn her, right?" The Denalis were overly cautious when it came to the Volturi for a good reason.

"Yes, she wants to finish high school at the least," Rosalie answered.

"First, you should know. It doesn't matter how careful you are you will bruise the human, if that is going to be an issue you can't get over, then it's best to wait until she is turned." Tanya said bluntly. "Start with little things, like giving her a massage. It allows you to test how much pressure you apply without hurting her." She added.

"With you Rose, it's a little easier, with Emmett I suggest you let her lead, let her set the pace. I find it's best not to take certain chances." Kate added.

"She is a virgin," Rosalie muttered as she loathed divulging that piece of information.

"How good does she smell?" Tanya asked.

"Incredible, Rose is better with her smell. I find myself fighting my beast to keep calm when she's around." Emmett admitted.

"I'm guessing the need to claim her isn't helping." Not that the sisters knew anything about that, but they had seen it and heard enough about it.

"No, the need to claim her is getting strong, but we are determined to do this at her pace." Their patience was being sorely tested.

"When it comes to it, I suggest breaking her hymen in the shower or bath with your finger. Truthfully, I have never had to deal with anyone's virginity, but it's the best suggestion I can give you."

"No, it makes sense; the water will dilute the blood. Rose had no desire to taste Bella's blood, not even a drop. Denalis impacted as much advice as they had.

"Thank you," Rose said as she stood ready to leave after an hour of talking.

"So, when do we get to meet her?" Kate asked.

"We are taking her camping this weekend, and Seattle next weekend so anytime after that, I guess. She does, after all, have school during the week." Rose answered. Alice's warning had helped her make a firm decision.

* * *

"What has you so amused?" Jasper couldn't help but smile at his wife's amusement. Since Rose and Emmett took Bella camping, Alice has done nothing but smile. He couldn't even bring himself to berate her for spying on them.

"Rose is going to give Bella a heart attack before the girl's eighteenth birthday at the rate she's going."

"What did she do this time?" Esme asked from her office.

"She just stripped naked in front of Bella. Poor girl is trying her damnedest not to stare but is failing miserably. Worse, Rose is trying to convince her to join her as Emmett is hunting. From the look on Bella's face, Rose just might succeed."

"Alice, give them a little privacy." Carlisle chastised, coming down the stairs.

"Just making sure no harm befalls the human." She muttered innocently as if anyone bought her innocent act.

"It appears whatever Rose was afraid of is longer an issue," Esme said, joining them in the living room.

"Yeah, she was afraid Bella would see her differently when she learned her story," Alice informed them. "Bella does see her differently, just not in the way Rose expected. As far as Bella is concerned, it's a testament to Rose's strength and resilience."

"How those three are still blind to how they feel about each other is beyond me," Jasper muttered.

"Not so much now, but there was some doubt that this trip eliminated. Took them long enough." Alice clarified.

"As Charlie said, it's easy to miss the obvious when you are in the center of it all," Esme said with a chuckle.

"Charlie knows?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Yes, as Emmett said that man is very astute," Esme answered. She had also been surprised when he mentioned it to her. They'd gone from talking about their trip to the Island to her assuring him of Rose and Emmett's intentions. They were in love with his daughter and would never hurt her.

"Well, they will be home this evening." Alice stood. "Esme do me a favor, could you prepare Bella's food, so Rosalie just has to cook it." She gave Alice a perplexed look. "Edward is of the notion that if he makes things uncomfortable for Bella, she would be less inclined to spend time here. He's thinking of tampering with her food. He started while we were on Isle Esme, and the only thing he succeeded in doing is annoying Bella even more. Every time the three are together, he interjects himself hoping to endear himself to her by making them appear inferior in her eyes. He started the minute he learned of their trip to Seattle. It certainly didn't help that they visited Tanya to ask for advice."

"For the love of… I will have a word with him." Carlisle mumbled angrily.

"Did he miss the fact that they were mated?" Esme wondered out loud.

"Trying to dissuade him will make no difference. Let him carry on, that works out better for all concerned in the end. Well, as long as Rose doesn't kill him," Alice added.

"Well, his plan to ruin their evening would work as Rose would think she messed up Bella's meal. At no point should Edward be left in the kitchen on his own." She warned

"I will prep everything and have Rose simply cook it."

"That should work." Then out of the blue, she giggled. "Priceless." She muttered.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Later, he's on his way back." She was still giggling when Edward came in. It appeared Bella had finally had enough of his interruptions and would be making her feelings clear that night.

"What?" Edward asked, looking bemused.

"We have no idea," Jasper said with a shrug. "Come on, darling, let's get some fresh air." They were gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The three returned from their camping trip to find Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice headed to the movie theater. "Did you enjoy your camping trip?" Alice asked, knowing full well she did. Her two mates had made sure the experience was a positive one. They camped at a stream on the edge of the Cullen's property. It was an area inaccessible to humans, so it allowed them the freedom to be themselves.

"It was a wonderful experience." Bella's smile was a mile wide. "But now I am in desperate need of a hot shower." She made her way up the stairs. "Honestly, whoever invents a portable hot water maker for camping will be very rich." She mumbled.

"I'm guessing we are not telling her it already exists," Emmett quipped.

"Erm… no." Alice answered. "Well, we will see you guys later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She teased as they walked out.

Forty minutes later, Bella made it back downstairs. What she expected was a quick dinner, but what Bella found was a candlelight setting fit for lovers. "Rosie says your food will be ready soon." He pulled the chair out for her.

"Thanks." She was thoroughly confused by the entire thing. The scene felt like a setting for seduction. All of a sudden, Charlie's words didn't seem so far fetched or wishful thinking. It appeared she was being wooed.

"You look incredibly pleased all of a sudden," Emmett asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She muttered, looking at any and everything but him.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." He pushed. Bella wasn't about to admit she loved the idea of them courting her. It was somewhat old fashioned, but she loved it. It had taken a while, but it was apparent this had been going on from the moment they met. While with them, she was barely allowed to lift a finger. Hell, Rose had learned to cook just for her. How could she not fall in love with them?

"Dinner is served." Placed in front of her was a cheeseburger with fries and a can of coca-cola.

"My favorite, thank you." She popped a fry into her mouth.

"Would you like us to leave you alone… we will join you when you are done."

"No, stay." With a smile, Rose joined them.

"Bella is keeping secrets," Emmett piped up as though Rosalie hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"A girl is allowed her secrets," Rosalie purred. If Emmett wasn't keen on getting Bella's secret out of her before, he was now.

"What are you keeping from me?" He asked playfully, but both women knew he wouldn't rest until he got it out of them. Bella, though, was sure her thoughts weren't in sync with Rosalie's. The blonde was more than likely thinking about Bella seeing her naked earlier in the day. That had been entirely the blonde's fault.

"If you insist," Rose sighed dramatically. "I saw Bella naked this morning." At that moment, Bella was grateful her mouth was empty of drink or food. Rose had tried convincing Bella to get into the water with her, but she had balked at the idea.

"Bells, I feel left out," Emmett muttered with a pout.

"You really are..." The sudden growl from both vampires interrupted Bella.

Hey guys." She finally understood the growls. Edward Cullen clearly hadn't gotten the message to make himself scarce. Bella wanted him gone as much as the vampires.

Bella stared in disbelief as he pulled up a chair and joined them at the table. "Are you serious?" She blurted out without thought. She had had enough of his constant interruptions.

"I'm sorry?" He looked confused by the question.

"I know this is your home, but even then, shouldn't one of us have invited you before you decided to pull up a chair and join us." Edward didn't seem to have a response.

"What she means is this is an invitation-only table, and you weren't invited," Emmett added.

"Yes, of course… my manners seem to have deserted me. Sorry for intruding." Despite Edward's words, it took him a few good seconds to leave the table, hoping for an invite.

Edward hadn't expected Bella to ask him to leave, and it was apparent it had taken him by surprise.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask what is for dessert?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward's interruption.

"No," Rose chuckled. "I believe we have chocolate cake, would that do?" She teased.

"It will suffice," Bella answered, playing along.

In the middle of her dessert, Edward ran past them and into the woods. Whether he was actually gone or within hearing distance, Bella didn't know or care. The smug smile on Emmett's face told her he might have had something to do with Edward's hasty departure. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to ask anyway. What were you thinking that had him running out of here as he did?"

His smile was a mile wide. "Very astute Bells, very astute."

"That is not an answer." She retorted with a huff.

"A man is allowed his secrets."

"No, he isn't." Both Bella and Rosalie retorted with the same level of indignation. Emmett just stared back and forth between them, then collapsed back in this chair in laughter.

"The double standards." Bella thought he pulled off the scandalous look rather well.

She finished the last of her cake, ignoring the permanent smirk that seemed to be etched on Emmett's face. "You've got a little..." His finger cleaned the little bit of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. Without thought, Isabella Swan leaned forward and took the finger into her mouth. When she realized what she had done, common sense dictated she should release Emmett's finger and profusely apologize. Instead, her tongue snaked around his finger slowly before she sucked on it a little too long, then releasing it with a pop.

Emmett Cullen didn't need to breathe, but at that moment, anyone close enough could see the rise and fall of his chest. He opened his mouth then promptly shut it, he tried again, but all he managed was a whimper.

"I believe he is lost for words," Rosalie whispered. Bella looked up at the blonde, whose stare radiated so much heat. The intent when Rosalie leaned forward was obvious, but the arrival of the rest of the family had her sitting back in her chair. Her stare remained on Bella as she stood. Right then, it was safer for Bella to be in bed, away from the vampires she had so easily worked up. "Unlike us who don't need sleep or have school in the morning, you do. Can't be late on your first day of senior year." Rosalie whispered.

"No, after the day I've had, sleep should come easily." Bella took a small step towards Rose and kissed the corner of the blonde's mouth. "Goodnight." She smiled at the pair before making her way up the stairs. The rest of the family walked in then. It was apparent they had waited until Bella was in the bedroom.

"Em, are you alright? You seem unusually quiet." Jasper teased.

"I believe Bella's hot mouth has rendered him speechless," Alice added before turning to Rosalie. "Didn't I warn you not to start something you wouldn't be able to finish?"

"In all fairness, I didn't start anything, Bella did." Rose countered.

"Whatever doubt you had, I hope has been extinguished." She said with a smile.

"It has, thank you, Al." Rosalie grabbed her husband's hand and led him to the woods, ignoring the laughter behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought you'd be at Billy's by now or is he still going on about the Cullen's and my friendship with them."

"No, Jacob is sick and apparently contagious, so…" he spread his arms.

"You mean he is more than likely about to wolf out," Bella muttered.

"I believe so, the size of him and that body temp, yeah, I'd say he's there," Charlie admitted. "So, is it still jut a friendship with all the Cullen kids." He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Circumstances didn't change during the camping trip." He almost sounded disappointed.

"They aren't exactly kids." She said instead.

"Yes, you couldn't find two people your age to fall in love with." He teased.

"I believe that is the reason the camping trip didn't change things. Alice said something that has me thinking they are waiting until I am at least eighteen before anything." She shrugged.

"So, I was right." He smiled.

"Yes, dad, you were right." She stood. "There is one of Esme's lasagna in the fridge, help yourself. I'm going to see Jake." She didn't make it to the door.

"You bribing me with lasagna isn't going to… oh, what the hell, you spend your weekends with vampires, sure go see the werewolf. To think your mother thought this town was boring." Bella stared at him for a beat before she cracked up laughing.

Her truck had clearly warned Billy about her arrival, as he came out before she'd turned off the engine. "Hey, Billy, dad tells me Jake is about to wolf out." The look on Billy's face had her struggling to keep a straight face.

"They told you... they had no right to tell you." Billy was practically foaming at the mouth.

"No, Jake told me." Billy's ever-changing expressions weren't helping her keep a straight face. She hadn't intended to open with that line, but she found she didn't have time for the bull.

"When he's done…" She paused. "What do you call it?"

"Phasing," Billy answered without thought.

When he's done phasing, tell him I came by. Don't want him to think I abandoned him." She hopped back into the truck and shut the door.

"How can you still have a friendship with them knowing what they are?" He whispered.

"The same way I can have a friendship with your son, knowing what he is about to become." She started the truck and drove off, waving at Sam, who was stood by Jake's garage. He signaled for her to stop, and she did. Sam didn't get in the truck, he could smell the vampire stench from the outside, and that was enough.

Bella wasn't quite sure what she had said to Sam, but as much as he hated her association with vampires, he somehow understood. He had imprinted on Emily, despite having a girlfriend. He grasped her inability to stay away from Rose and Emmett. Bella wondered if it was something similar to imprinting that drew her to the married vampires.

As she arrived home, she questioned whether this was worth the last of her lasagna. The temptation to drive to the Cullens was strong but was it right for her to simply turn up for food. In the end, she got out of the truck and went inside, putting a frozen pizza in the oven.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Bella

Happy birthday to you." Alice started the minute Bella stepped out of her truck.

"Thanks, Al," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"So after school, we can go to ours for your presents. Before you say anything, it's your birthday, we are allowed. It's the first chance we've had to really celebrate a birthday, no one in our house bothers anymore." Alice was laying it on thick with the guilt.

Bella glared at Jasper. "Stop it."

"It still astounds me how you know. Even before you knew you always felt weird when I tried, as though you knew it wasn't your true emotion. When you become a vampire, I would love to see just what your mind is capable of."

"So it's just presents and no shenanigans." She asked.

"Well, there is a chocolate cake with candles to be blown out, but that's it." They knew she wouldn't object to a chocolate cake. "Esme went crazy with the sugar since it's your birthday." Bella smiled, unfortunately for her, Esme had cut back on the sugar and wouldn't budge no matter how much Bella pleaded. It still tasted great, but the sugar rush she experienced was no longer there.

"I can live with that." She mumbled.

"Thought you might." Alice giggled.

Thanks to Alice, she got more than the usual stares. Newton it seemed wanted to wish her a happy birthday, but for some inane reason couldn't get the words out. She hadn't really bothered to make friends with anyone at the school, except for the Cullens. Angela was the exception, she wouldn't say they were friends as such, as they spend next to no time outside of school. Bella was sure if she made an effort, so would Angela. Then again, she was basking in her new relationship with Ben, and Bella, if things went well this weekend, would be doing the same. When the bell went for lunch, she welcomed it more than she did the previous day. For starters, there was no Emmett or Rosalie to shoot the shit with at lunch in the parking lot. The rest of her day was about as memorable as one would expect a Tuesday at school to be. She had chemistry class with Alice and Jasper but wished that was over as much every other class that day. She had been ready since the morning to get out of the school building.

* * *

Bella was surprised when Alice jumped in her truck instead of driving home with Jasper and Edward. "You have been exceptionally grumpy today." Bella pulled out of the car park right behind Edward.

"Grumpy? Far from it, it's my birthday, I am in the best of moods for obvious reasons, but at the same time I need this week to be over like yesterday." She admitted shyly. "I hate being away from them. There is this constant need to be close to them, even more so now that I think the feeling is mutual. I'm in love, Alice, and I don't know if it's how they feel, but even if it's a fraction, I will take it. I know they love me, but..." Alice knew what her next words were and put a stop to it. It wasn't just about Bella, she wasn't about to let anyone put doubt in Bella's mind.

"They are in love with you too." She grabbed the steering wheel as she knew Bella would lose control of her truck. "Careful, you want to finish high school, remember." She teased.

"Can you see it?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Em decided to declare his love for you this weekend, and Rose told me she was in love with you."

"Double confirmation." She smiled as she took the turning that led to the Cullens home.

"There will come a moment in a few days, remember this conversation before you start to doubt… okay." Alice was out of the truck before she could question her further.

"Okay," Bella muttered as she turned off the engine.

"You really should let me restore this truck for you." Bella jumped at the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"Make some noise when approaching the poor human." Rose rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "When you say restore..." the smile the blonde leveled at her bordered on too damn sexy.

"I mean by the time I'm done, it will look as it did when it came out of the factory. I will spend however long it takes to find the original..." She waved her hand around the interior of Bella's truck.

"Factory restore," Bella laughed as she stepped out of the truck.

"What do you say?" Rosalie practically had her pinned against the door with a look that held so much promise. "Say, yes." She whispered as her lips ghosted up and down Bella's neck, right on her pulse point.

"Yes." Bella acquiesced. "But it should be noted, I did so under duress," Rosalie giggled.

"Noted." She took a step back. "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thank you," Bella replied shyly.

"Come on, Em is dying to see you." She teased, and Bella couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. "I should warn you he went overboard with his gifts."

"Of course, he did," Bella muttered.

Alice started singing again when she walked into the house. Of course, she was not the least bit surprised when Emmett joined in.

"I've got some lasagna," Esme offered.

"Thanks, Esme, that would be wonderful." She was still smarting from the lasagna she gave away the previous day. The look on Alice's face told Bella she knew all about it. The family gathered in the kitchen, talking while she ate.

"Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to do in Seattle?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I've never been to Seattle, so I will just follow your lead, but I wouldn't mind visiting a couple of book stores," Bella answered.

"We could do that. I actually know a place you will love," Rosalie smiled at the idea.

"Cool," Bella mumbled, stuffing her mouth full of food.

"As if they'd make it out of the suite." Alice teased too low for Bella to hear. Emmett just looked smug, Edward tried his damnedest not to glare at anyone. Rosalie and the rest simply ignored the quip.

They continued to talk around her as she ate. Emmett, though, seemed impatient for her to finish, but wisely said nothing. He knew her well to know she would slow down just to annoy him.

"Finally!" He exclaimed the minute the last of her lasagna hit her mouth. "I'm going first." He added as they moved to the living room.

"You can't possibly be serious." Bella nearly screeched.

"You need your own game console, and well, you need a TV and games to make use of the PlayStation." He said with a seriousness that had her smiling.

"Of course, what was I thinking." She muttered. "Thank you, Em."

Rosalie's gift was a card. "Factory restore, uh."

"I had hoped you'd say yes." Turns out, Rosalie already had the necessary parts to restore Bella's truck.

Edward gave her a CD of music he'd composed. "Thank you." She said graciously, but as usual from his look, he'd clearly read too much into it.

"I'd only open that when you are on your own," Alice warned as he handed over her gift.

Jasper gave her a stack of books, and as expected, not a word of complaint left her at the number of books he'd gotten her. Isabella Swan didn't say no to books. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome." He said with a bow

* * *

'_We have eyes on you. _

_Don't worry.'_

Alice's text made no sense whatsoever until Edward emerged from the woods. She wasn't about to let him into her house, so she stepped out the side door and went around the back. "Hello, Bella."

"Edward." She greeted, wondering what he was doing there.

"Could we talk for a minute?"

"What about?" She asked instead of walking away, which she was still sorely tempted to do.

"You are not the first." He said with a smug look she wished she could slap off.

"I'm not the first what?"

"The first plaything for Emmett and Rosalie. Granted, you are the first human, but there have been numerous females before you. When you consider they've been at it for seventy years, it gives you an idea of the number."

"Actually, it doesn't." She replied. "Then again, I mean if you say one female a year, that's seventy female vampires. It's a lot. Thanks for telling me." She started to walk away.

"You are in love with them, and if you think your feelings are going to be reciprocated, you are deluding yourself." Even without Alice's warning, this would not have made a damn bit of difference to her weekend plans.

"Okay." She didn't get a chance to take a step this time.

"I will love you, I will return your love." There it was.

"I'm sure you would, but you are ignoring one fundamental piece of information."

"What is that?" He was arrogance personified when he asked.

"I feel nothing for you. Even if Em and Rose were not in the picture, it would make no difference to how I feel about you. I had a class with you, talked to you long before I did them, and yet here we are." She turned to leave but stopped. "I will tell you this in hopes that when you meet someone you love, and she loves you in return, you will not make the same mistakes. Do you know the one thing everyone does that you continually fail to do? You make assumptions, you have never once asked me if I want or need something, you simply assume I do and you are wrong every time. I'm sure if you could read my mind, you would actually know what I want, but even then ask. Esme, without fail, asks me what I would like to eat despite my telling her whatever she makes is fine time and time again. You seem to think you know what is good for me. I might be a child in age compared to you, but I have managed to get to this age so far without people I barely know thinking they know what is good for me. I mean, you came here to warn me about Em and Rose, for what purpose? Because you think it's in my best interest. News flash Mr. Cullen, you don't know anything about me to know what I need or want."

"You truly believe jumping into bed with a married couple is good for you?" He wore a smug satisfaction that was out of place with the question.

"Bells," Charlie called out, his voice cold.

"Aah," Bella whispered. Edward believed he was letting Charlie in on a secret. A secret that would incense him and worse, keep her away from Em and Rose.

"Hey, dad."

"What is going on here?"

"Edward is here to warn me about the perils of falling in love with a married couple who apparently would just be using poor little me." She muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you are eighteen, and if you are old enough to vote, you are old enough to decide whose bed you jump into," Charlie responded, going up the stairs.

She turned to Edward, whose eyes followed Charlie into the house. "Anything else?"

From Charlie's mind, Edward was now aware of the fact that Bella knew he had lied about Emmett and Rosalie's feelings for her. Bella knew they were in love with her as much as she was with them. Without a word, he disappeared from sight. She chuckled to herself and walked back into the house.

"What did he hope to gain?" Charlie asked.

"It doesn't matter." It truly didn't.

* * *

"The speed at which you got out of class is impressive, this coming from a vampire." Alice teased. In fact, Alice had done nothing but tease her all day. Bella had barely slept the night before, she couldn't shut her brain off. It was safe to say she was looking forward to her weekend. Her lack of sleep had put her in a foul mood, as she was worried about falling asleep tonight too early due to how tired she was already feeling.

"Yeah, I wanted to take the day off, but you insisted I come," Bella grumbled.

"I'm eager to get my weekend of dancing the horizontal mambo started isn't an excuse." Alice retorted.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Bella groused, earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"Great, the most gentlemanly of gentlemen, heard that." She mumbled, getting into Alice's car.

Bella's legs bounced uncontrollably on the drive to the Cullen's house. As much as Alice teased her, she understood what the brunette was going through. Bella did not understand the strong need she had for the two. Hopefully, she will soon.

"Did you pack the gift I gave you for your birthday?" Alice just could not help herself. She'd gotten a few sets from Agent Provocateur.

"No." She mumbled, trying to keep her blush at bay.

"Bells, you are doing a number on Em's fantasies." Alice returned.

"His or yours?" Bella retorted, earning a laugh from both Alice and Jasper.

"Okay, mine too," Alice admitted

Bella seemed to relax somewhat when they got to the house. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting by her M3 just as eager to get going.

"Are you alright, Bells. You look a little tired." Emmett asked, concerned.

"Didn't sleep well last night, the excitement got the better of me." She looked a little sheepish.

"You can sleep in the car," Rosalie added.

Bella sighed. "Yeah, that would do." She'd barely finished the sentence when Esme turned up with a travel pillow. "Thanks, Esme."

"Have a lovely weekend." Esme's words had Bella blushing vermilion, it wasn't helped by Emmett's snickering.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled, quickly getting into the back-seat before any more was said to embarrass her. Rosalie and Emmett soon got in the car with Rosalie driving.

"Hopefully, traffic will be light." Emmett murmured, pulling on his seatbelt.

"How long does it take?" Bella asked.

"About four hours give or take thirty minutes depending on traffic," Rosalie answered as they pulled away from the Cullen house.

The minute they hit the main road, Bella propped the pillow up against the seat and the door frame and went to sleep. The two vampires upfront carried on with their conversation without disturbing her. Not even a twitch when they stopped for gas.

Bella started to stir when they came off the ferry ramp into Seattle. The Four Seasons was up ahead, she woke up just in time.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect. We are almost there." Emmett cheered.

"I can't believe I slept through the entire drive." She said with a yawn. "I feel great, though, and this pillow is great, can't feel the slightest twitch in my neck." Usually, her neck paid for it when she fell asleep in odd positions.

Well, we are here." Emmett cheered just as the valet opened the door. She got out, mumbling her thanks before stretching.

She and Emmett stood back while Rosalie checked them in. Soon, they were in the elevator heading towards their room. Bella soon learned they had a suite. "Wow." She whispered. "There is a lot of glass." She added, turning to face her vampires. "I take it the sun will not be making an appearance this weekend?"

"Even if it does, it matters little. The beauty of hotels is that you are not disturbed if you do not want to be." Rose answered.

"Cool." Bella murmured, looking around.

"Should I order you something to eat?" Rosalie asked Bella as she stared out the window.

"Erm… no, I'm not really hungry right now. I could do with a shower." She answered.

"That's fine. We can talk after." Rosalie offered with a soft smile. It was clear the brunette was somewhat nervous. Bella nodded, shuffling off to find the bathroom, which she found off the large dining area. This place was more like an apartment than what she expected of a hotel room. Hell, it had a small kitchen and a small shower for guests.

She stepped into the large shower, hoping to shake off the nerves that had suddenly gripped her. She wasn't nervous about taking the next step, it was her lack of experience. She had zero experience when it came to anything of a sexual nature. Just before moving to Forks, she had come to see herself as the weird human who simply wasn't attracted to anyone. Now she found herself unable to stay away from a married couple who also found they wanted her.

She found Rosalie on Emmett's lap, the two were talking, though their lips barely moved. "Feeling better," Emmett asked. She nodded.

"Please join us." Rosalie stood from Emmet's lap and sat on one end of the three-seater. Bella sat on the other end. The easiness that had developed between them over the last few months seemed to have disappeared. They weren't this tentative around each other when they first spoke.

"This is ridiculous," Emmett grumbled.

"Bells, we are in love with you." He blurted out much to Rosalie's dismay and Bella's amusement.

"I'm in love with the two of you too." She responded, trying not to let the utter relief she felt show. It was so obvious, but until she heard it, doubt had plagued her.

"Vampires, like humans, have soul mates, but because your emotions are muted, you don't feel it all that much, and even when they do, fear and a lack understanding have them running away."

"Well, if the pain in my chest is anything to go by, I'd say I felt it plenty." The vampires looked at each other surprised.

"Bella, describe the pain." Rosalie moved closer, and Emmet was now perched on the arm of the couch.

"It's not a pain as such… it's more as if someone is sitting on my chest."

"Wow." Emmett murmured.

"It has been the understanding that humans didn't feel the mating pull until changed. I suppose no vampire has left their mate human long enough to learn this." Rosalie added.

"It is so much worse when I'm away from you. It has been especially difficult this week at school. I've been so grumpy and irritable, and now I know it's because you are not there." Bella, in a blink of an eye, found herself on Rose's lap as the blonde held her close.

"We had no idea, or else we would have come to see you after school. You can also come round when you wish. The door is always open to you. It's your home as much as ours." Rosalie murmured.

"Thank you, I will. I still need help with my homework." She smiled.

"Now, I understand why Sam seems to suddenly understand my need to be around you, despite knowing what you are."

"Yes, Carlisle explained they had something similar." Rosalie murmured.

"Yeah, imprinting. Sam imprinted on his girlfriend's cousin."

"Ouch," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah, sucks all around." Bella sighed contentedly in Rosalie's arms.

"You falling asleep?" Emmett teased.

"No." Bella sat up. "Just really comfortable." She admitted.

"We always knew something was missing." Rosalie started. "Don't get me wrong, we were happy beyond measure, but something was missing. There have been other women, all female vampires, but none was right. None quite filled that void. Then out of the blue, there you were, defending me… then we couldn't stop talking about you. Em found your many colorful ways of telling Edward to fuck off rather amusing. You said it yourself; we generally do not care what others think simply because we don't notice them. Our eyes were always drawn to you the minute you were in the same space as us. We have always loved you. We fell in love with you after that first weekend. We found yourselves praying you loved us too." Rosalie finished gentle, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Bella's ear. She couldn't help but lean into Rose's hand.

"I love you guys too." She replied, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie moved up so Emmett could join them on the couch. He took Bella's hand in his. "You can tell us anything."

"I'm new to all this in every way." She whispered.

"We are your first romantic relationship." Emmett clarified. Rosalie already knew that.

"Yeah."

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl to have us as your first. Saved you years of heartbreak." He quipped. Rosalie rolled her eyes but appreciated his alleviating Bella's anxiety.

"There is no rush," Rosalie added. "Whenever you are ready..."

"No, I want to." A blush slowly colored her cheeks. "I just don't have a clue as..."

"You'd be surprised how much it would come naturally to you." Rosalie rubbed her back in comfort.

"Would you like to watch us?" Emmett offered. Bella might not have verbally answered, but the scent of her arousal flooding the room was answer enough.


	9. Chapter 9

She'd watched porn once and had found herself thoroughly bored by it. The second Emmett made the suggestion of watching the two have sex, she knew boredom would not be her problem. In truth, she had no idea what her problem would be, but now she knew.

Bella's body had taken over, all mental functions had ceased as she watched her mates. There was only so much the human body could take, and she found she was nearing that threshold. What happened when she got there would be a new experience, Bella was sure she would enjoy; that is if she lived long enough. The ache was unbearable, and nothing she did would offer the relief she so desperately needed.

Her knuckles were chalk white as she gripped the arm of the chair. Her legs were tightly crossed together, her sex pressed into the chair, and her breathing was coming out in pants. Every inch of her felt as though she was on fire. Nothing had ever hurt so much and felt so good at the same time.

Rosalie caught her eyes and didn't look away, suddenly she ceased moving, her body taut, then a shudder ran through the blonde. A long low growl emanated from Emmett. Rosalie leaned forward and kissed Emmett softly. It was far removed from the heated and frenzied kiss that started the whole thing.

Before she could blink, the blonde was standing in front of her. "We could help you alleviate the ache if you wish." Bella shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regulate her heartbeat before she answered. She opened her mouth, but words seemed to have failed her then. So she looked up at the blonde and nodded.

Rosalie seeming to understand, smiled as she took Bella's hand in hers, and helped the brunette up. "You tell us to stop if at any point you are uncomfortable with something we do." She didn't think that moment would come, but she acquiesced all the same.

"Okay." She managed.

"Good," Rosalie whispered and held her close. Rosalie smelled like wildflowers, and she was sure if wildflowers were edible, they would taste as the blonde's lips did. The kiss was chaste, sweet at first, and soon it deepened, becoming a passionate clash of lips that moved in perfect synchronicity. Rosalie's hands found smooth, warm skin, she ran her fingers over every inch of skin she could reach. Nothing had ever felt so good, so right than it did at that moment. Bella was everything they had been missing, everything they needed. She reluctantly pulled away and smiled at the brunette. "Hands up." Bella lifted her arms over her head without question, her shirt quickly came off. She hadn't bothered with a bra after the shower, Rose clearly approved if the purr from her was anything to go by. Rose ran her hands over her body, Bella shuddered when the blonde's fingers pinched pebbled nipples softly. This was not relieving the ache, this was making it worse.

"Rosie, you can do all that later, you said you'd help her." Thank fuck for Emmet even though she was sure he was teasing a little. Bella was sure if she was coherent, she would have said it.

"I did." Her lips found Bella's pulse point, sucking as hard as she could without hurting her. She pulled the drawstring on Bella's shorts, and her fingers found precisely what she was looking for. All it took was a small amount of pressure on her clit, and Bella's legs went from under her. Rose held her up as she continued to rub her clit a little faster than a human could. Bella held onto the blonde for dear life as her body shivered in response. She was breathing hard through her nose and mouth, eyes shut tight, trying to find some way to cope with the pleasure coursing through her body.

Rosalie carried her gently putting her in the middle of the bed. The ache had abated slightly, just slightly. "We can take our time with you now, show you just how much we love you." Emmett trailed a finger over her bottom lip then her cheeks, he stared down at her with such reverence. Bella threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down. It was a slow, heated kiss, tongues exploring and caressing, she moaned loudly when Emmett's fingers found her nipples. For the next hour or so, lips, fingers and hands brought to her orgasm several times.

She had quickly lost track of time, as one pleasurable release bled into another. She'd never really had the chance to come down. Emmett had now set up camp between her legs, Rose was currently running her tongue over her nipples at speeds only matched by sex toys. Emmett took another long lick before his tongue found a home pleasurably torturing her clit. He didn't feel as confident as Rose fingering her g spot as she had, but his tongue worked her opening to the point of driving her crazy.

They had taken their sweet time getting her to her climax this time, so when it came, it hit hard. "Oh… fuck." She whimpered as her hand shot out to grip Emmett's hair as though she could keep him between her legs. Emmett slowly kissed his way back up her body as she came down from her orgasm. Bella found she was suddenly beyond exhausted and could not keep her eyes open. She was sure she heard her mates encouraging her to sleep.

Emmett gently covered Bella, who was fast asleep. He ran his finger over her cheeks, moving her hair behind her ear. "So beautiful." He whispered.

"She is." Rosalie agreed.

"I need fresh air." He looked over Bella one more time before leaving the room. He was not ready for more than foreplay with Bella, but his beast was not in agreement. Bella had been entirely understanding that he had didn't have the control for full sex with her.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes, I don't have your control, but I will get there… for her, I will." He said with conviction. "That was wonderful." He added.

"It finally feels complete." Rosalie smiled.

* * *

It was precisely eight months to the day since she moved to Forks. Eight months since she laid eyes on the Cullens. An hour later, Edward would act as though she stunk to high heaven and bolt the minute class was over. Later, she would develop some respect for him when Emmett explained the notion of being one's singer.

Of course, as much as she had noticed a few odd things about them, she would never have guessed what they truly were. She was an avid reader, and every vampire book she'd ever read had them asleep in the day and above all else avoiding the sun like the plague, because it was death.

Every aspect of her life had changed, and she, on occasion, did wonder what life would be like had the Cullen's not moved to Forks. She had always struggled to fit in the human world, but she put that down to her own inability to make connections. She would have hated life in the small town and bemoaned ever agreeing to move there, or would she have made a valiant effort to fit in.

Now that she knew there was a world hidden from human eyes, she found herself believing she just might belong in that world. After all, her mates were of that world. Her best friend was off that world. The one person that pissed her off the most was off that world. Jacob, if he was still a friend after he'd phased, was also of the supernatural world. She would gladly leave the coils of humanity behind and join that world, a decision made easier by Charlie's knowledge of said world. There was nothing left for her in the human world, so why stay in it.

"I think this is the one thing I'm going to miss is food when I become a vampire." It was somewhat sad that food was the only thing she would miss about humanity.

"So, you've made up your mind?" Rosalie asked as though it wasn't a forgone conclusion.

"I think we all know that whether I make up my mind or not, it is a done deal." Bella savored the taste of scrambled eggs done well.

"What gave you that idea?" It was Emmett this time.

"Alice is rather good at warning you without warning you, but when it comes to my becoming a vampire. She speaks in absolutes." Bella looked up from her food. "When you become a vampire, you will have a greater appreciation for nature. When you become a vampire blah blah blah. When you become a vampire... when you become a vampire. Even Jasper, earlier in the week, used the same phrase when about my mind. It's not _if_ I become a vampire, it is when. It is a forgone conclusion, and it comes from the vampire that can see the future, there is no point in fighting it."

"Would you have fought it had it come from anyone else?" Rosalie knew the answer Emmett wanted to hear. Strangely, she wanted to hear the same thing.

"My biggest fear was becoming a vampire before I turned eighteen. I really do not want to be seventeen forever." Both vampires laughed, knowing it was a dig at Edward. "So no, I was never really fighting it, but there was a negative. Now that I'm eighteen…"

"The one negative is no longer a factor." Emmett finished. His smile couldn't have been any wider. Rosalie understood why. She had made no secret of how much she longed to be human, have a family. It would have hurt for Bella to feel the way Rose did. At that moment, she realized just how much her stance was bothering him. Rosalie decided even if it was how she felt, she would not bring it up again. Of course, it was easier said than done, but she would strive to keep her word.

"Nope." Bella smiled as she finished her breakfast. Her plate had looked too full, but she obviously it wasn't. She hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon, she had been too nervous and then having too much fun to focus on her stomach. Her growling stomach had woken her up, something Emmett found all too amusing.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked running her finger gently up and down Bella's arm, after all, the previous night had been her first.

"I'm great, for my first time… thank you, it was wonderful." She said, trying desperately not to blush, but failing.

"No need Bells, we love you and would do anything in our power to make you happy." She couldn't help the small kiss she gave each of them.

"I love you guys too."

"What would you like to do today?" Emmett asked his hands, running the length of her spine. She'd noticed the need they seem to have to keep touching her. "You say you'd like to check out a few book stores." He added.

"Yeah, that was before Jasper gave me all those books. I'm good for a while." In truth, it didn't matter how many books she had, a trip to a book store was always welcomed. She just didn't want to leave the suite. "I could certainly do with a shower."

"I can wash your back for you." Emmett teased.

"I'm sure you can, but I do believe I can manage." She would admit she was rather proud of herself for not blushing.

"Now, where is the fun in that." Rosalie purred as she sauntered towards her. "There is a rather large tub in there, it would be a shame to let it got to waste." The blonde trailed light kisses up and down her neck. Emmett she could handle, but when Rose got like that, she knew the battle was lost. Without thought, her hands snaked around the blonde, who promptly picked her up and walked them to the bathroom. She sat Bella on the vanity while Emmett started the bath. Rose lifted Bella's shirt up and sighed at the sight of the bruises on her skin. She ran her finger over them, it was clear to Bella that Rose was struggling with it.

"I'm fine, I'm more than fine. I'm honestly not in any pain, the only soreness I feel is in my muscles." Bella argued.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I promised if anything causes me any pain, I will tell you. I understand the position we are all in, honesty is everything." That it seemed, was what her vampires needed to hear, because both suddenly relaxed their stiff posture.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Bells." Emmett chuckled as Bella seemed to be nodding off.

"You should be flattered, you give good massages." He applied a little pressure to her pulse point, and she moaned.

"You are obsessed with my neck." She groused.

"Yes, it's hard not to be when it gets you going." He answered, running his tongue over the same spot.

"Fuck." She whimpered.

"We can do that." Rosalie quipped as she massaged the brunette's feet. The blonde's hands slowly crept up her leg, and Emmett's worked its way down her body.

* * *

"How good was that bath?" Bella could tell Alice was trying so damn hard not to giggle.

"Alice, stop being a pervert and mind your own business," Bella grumbled.

"Oh, come on, I need to amuse myself somehow."

"Go and amuse yourself with Jasper." Bella retorted.

"Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward are on a hunting trip. From what I could see, they were rocking your world, but well, I want to hear the details from the horse's mouth." Bella shut her eyes and sighed in disbelief before she hung up on Alice. Rosalie and Emmett both chuckled as Bella stared at her phone as if she found it hard to believe the conversation with Alice had just taken place.

"You will soon get used to it. With vampires, there is no such thing as privacy. Our heightened senses make it impossible. Worse, you have a seer, an empath, and a telepath. I should warn you, Emmett here intends to torture Edward with his thoughts of this weekend." Rosalie warned.

"Knock yourself out." Bella seemed more angry at Edward than usual.

"Did he do anything else?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, and I'm not about to ruin our weekend because of him. I will not give him that satisfaction. If you still want to know after this weekend, I will tell you."

"That's fine." Emmett ran his fingers through her hair. The barely-there scraping of her scalp was incredibly soothing.

"You smell like freshly cut grass and rain." Laying on Emmett's lap, and turned her head into his body and sniffed.

"You can smell that." He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, shouldn't I be able to?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just didn't think your sense of smell was that strong to pick it up." Emmett shrugged. "What does Rosie smell like."

"Wildflowers, I would be tempted to taste actual wildflower to see if it tastes as good as you do if some weren't poisonous," Bella admitted.

"I'm glad you are aware of that fact." Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah, it's just safer to keep licking Rosie." Emmett teased.

"Well, I haven't exactly done that," Bella mumbled barely above a whisper, then blushed when she remembered the vampires could hear her even that. The blonde had been relaxing in the single-seater reading the paper.

With her eyes on Bella, she slowly folded the paper and placed it on the floor. "I'm all yours." Emmett's surprise at the offer showed. Outside of himself, Rosalie did not give such free reign over her body. Rosalie Hale had to be in control, especially where sex was involved.

"I don't know..."

"Do what comes naturally to you." Rosalie offered.

"I will help you." Emmet quickly jumped in, earning an eye roll from Rose.

"Come on." She put her arm out for Bella, who, with some hesitation, relented.

"Would you like to help me out of my clothes?" Bella nodded just as Emmett got comfortable on the chaise. Never in his life did he think he would see a woman top Rosalie. With shaky hands, she pulled off Rosalie's tank top, while the blonde kicked her jeans off. "You've got nothing to be nervous about." She assured the brunette. Bella could understand Rosalie's fascination with her skin because she found herself in the same position. She lightly trailed a finger over the blonde's collar bone, down to her breast. Bella couldn't help but pinch Rosalie's nipple. Bella found the skin under her fingers to be incredibly smooth, the only comparison she could come up with was a pebble she had picked up on a beach once. Boldly, she lowered her lips to Rose's nipple and sucked.

The heat from Bella's mouth took her by surprise. "So warm." She moaned as Bella continued to suck and lick the blonde's nipple. She moved to another giving it the same attention.

Rosalie allowed Bella to push her back onto the bed. Bella quickly got rid of her clothes and straddled her. Bella leaned down and kissed her passionately, the brunette's tongue was hot on her own. The contrast in temperature added so much to the kiss. Bella kissed her way down her body, then the human completely ignored the one place she so desperately wanted her hot mouth and tongue. Rosalie's frustration was evident as Bella chuckled and paid a little too much attention to Rose's thighs. "My legs do not deserve this much attention." She groaned much to Bella's amusement.

"I beg to differ." She murmured, working her way back up. The temptation to move Bella's head where she wanted it was strong, but she could end up hurting her. Then she got her wish. "Oh, wow." Her back arched. "Curl your finger… as if you are beckoning someone." Rosalie advised. Bella didn't have to be gentle, she didn't have to be careful or hold back. She sucked on the blonde's clit hard as she worked her fingers inside her. "Yes, just like that… perfect." Rosalie mewled. Bella's tongue and lips explored every inch between Rose's legs. The blonde hands kept a hold of the pillow, ripping it apart when she climaxed long and hard. Bella was taken by surprise when the blonde pulled her up and kissed her. "You can have your way with me anytime you please." Rosalie ran her hand over the brunette's back. Bella laid her head on Rosalie's chest and turned to look at Emmett. "We could help you alleviate the ache if you wish." Bella parroted much to Rosalie's amusement. Emmett didn't need to be told twice; his clothes were in tatters seconds later.

Rosalie moved away from Bella. "You made the offer." She purred as a naked Emmett laid down next to Bella.

"You can do no wrong," Emmett assured her. Maybe not, but she had no idea where to start.

"Kiss him," Rose interjected. Of course, after the suggestion had been made, she realized how obvious it was. Bella surprised herself, boldly crawling up next to him. Just as with Rose, she couldn't help but ran her hand over his body. Her hand wandered down to his cock, which was stood fully erect. Without thought, she ran her thumb over the head.

"What happened to kiss me." He teased, though his voice sounded a little strained.

"Right now, I'm more interested in this." Bella murmured as she gripped his cock firmly. She moved back down and ran her tongue over the head several times, to his surprise, she took the head into her mouth and sucked. The warmth of her mouth, tongue, and hand was a new sensation that added to his pleasure.

"Oh shit." Emmett moaned, looking for something to grip. Holding onto Bella would not end well. He found Rose's hand, whose eyes were glued to Bella, who seemed really taken with Emmett's cock.

It was half an hour of pure torture as far as Emmett was concerned, it was surprising how long he lasted with Bella going so slow. When he finally came, Emmett was sure he was struggling to breathe even though it wasn't possible. "Holy shit." He groaned mournfully. "That was torture." He added breathlessly.

"You taste great," Bella added.

"He really does," Rosalie confirmed as she pulled the sheets over them. "Who knew taking things slow with you had such advantages." She added.

"You wouldn't dare." He looked horrified much to the girl's amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice says the Denalis are visiting?" Rosalie muttered as she checked her phone.

"Oh, are these the thousand-year-old vampires?" The excitement in Bella's voice did not thrill Rosalie in the least. Emmett found her jealousy amusing; as far as he was concerned, they had nothing to worry about.

"Yes, that would be them," Emmett answered.

"I have so many questions." She whispered. "They would have been around during the crusades, Genghis Khan's invasion of China." She added. "I mean they were alive for a good two hundred years before Marco Polo was born. I have to start writing my questions down." She cheered.

"God Bells, you are such a geek." Emmett teased.

"Can't help it." Bella laughed. "To think there will come a time when this period will be history to so many people."

"Indeed," Rosalie muttered.

With the ferry not running, they had a long drive ahead of them but considering it was Sunday, it would not take them any longer to get home than it took to get to Seattle. Emmett could tell Rose had something on her mind. He was proved right minutes later.

"Bella, I'm joining you in the back seat." She didn't understand why Rose would warn her, but a split second later she understood why. The speed at which the blonde appeared in the back seat had startled her even with the warning. Had Rose not warned her, Bella knew she would have freaked out.

Before she could blink, Rosalie's lips were on hers, lips moving against hers perfectly. The blonde moaned into her mouth as the kiss got more heated. Hands wandered under her t-shirt, kneading breast. Bella groaned as Rosalie's lips moved from her lips to her necked sucking on her pulse point. Bella didn't think anyone's pulse point could be an erogenous zone, but hers was. Her shirt went over her head, her bra swiftly followed. Rose paid even more attention to her breast.

God, Rose… oh." She was getting worked over in the back of a car that didn't have tinted windows. Any number of people could see them, worse they could be pulled over, but she didn't care. The button on her jeans popped open, and she could feel a finger vigorously rubbing her clit. Between Rose sucking on her pulse point and her fingers rubbing her clit, she didn't stand a chance. She gripped the headrest, clenched her teeth as she came hard on Rose's hand. "Breathe." The blonde whispered. She let out a loud shuttering breath as she came down from her orgasm. Rose's finger was still on her clit, pressing lightly.

Bella moaned when she pulled her fingers away slowly. "Fuck." She whimpered. Rosalie helped her get dressed, the entire time lightly kissing every available skin.

"Is your territory sufficiently marked." He teased, his voice too low for Bella to hear as she relaxed against the blonde. Rosalie ignored the quip. "Honestly, Rosie, we have nothing to worry about. Her interest in the Denalis is purely academic, nothing more."

According to Alice, had this weekend not happened, Bella would have ended up with one of the Denalis." Emmett gripped the steering wheel a little too hard, all of a sudden it was no teasing matter.

"The weekend did happen." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Bells, we are home." It took a minute for the words to pierce through the fog of her sleep-addled brain.

"Okay." She yawned, stretching in the confined space of the car. It took a further minute to realize Rose wasn't in the car at all. She wasn't entirely sure if Rose fingered her in the back of the car or if she dreamed it. "Did she…" The licentious smile Emmett wore answered her question.

"Come on, let's get inside." Rosalie opened the door for her then. With an arm around Bella's waist, they walked inside the Cullen home. Tanya smirked at Rosalie's obvious marking of Bella. The brunette own's scent was strongly saturated with Rosalie's.

Bella stared at Edward with such intensity everyone noticed. Edward visibly squirmed, knowing what was coming. He knew this confrontation would happen if he failed to convince her, but he did it anyway, and there they were. He prayed she would choose to do it in private, but that was also not the case.

"When you showed up at my house on Thursday and told me I wasn't the first. That you knew I was in love with them, but it wasn't a love that would be reciprocated I knew you were lying. I believe you got that from Charlie's mind." Bella took a deep calming breath. "Did you know they were my soulmates?"

"He did." Esme's voice was barely above a whisper, but there was a deadliness to it that sent a shiver down Bella's spine.

"Charlie asked what you hoped to gain coming to the house that day, and I told him it didn't matter. It doesn't, and I find I don't care why you did it either." Bella took a step forward. "I might not be able to hurt you, but I know a few people who can. You and I have nothing further to say to each other, one more attempt to come between us, and I will have Em rip you apart piece by piece." With that off her chest, she turned her attention to the Denalis. "I'm sorry about that, I just..."

"We understand," Tanya said, eyeing Rosalie, who looked ready to kill Edward. She took a step forward only for Emmett to pull her back. It wasn't wise to have vampire parts flying while Bella was there.

Edward clearly tried to escape the many eyes on him. "You will stay seated," Carlisle ordered. With a defeated sigh, Edward stayed put. He took one look at Rosalie and Emmett and winced quickly averting his eyes. Whether it was Rosalie's murderous intentions or the smirk on Emmett's face as he licked his lips no one knew.

"Esme, is Bella's food ready? It would be great to get home at a decent hour." Rosalie said. Bella had wanted to stay and talk to the Denalis, but she understood Rosalie needed to get out of the house before she attacked Edward.

"Oh, yes." Esme came back with twice as much as food. "This one is for Charlie."

"Charlie?" Bella wasn't sure she heard right.

"Yes, Charlie, your father," Alice answered. She hadn't missed the fact that Bella was avoiding eye contact as though her sanity depended on it.

"Sure." She said, taking the bags from Esme. Emmett promptly took the bag from her. "Thank you, Esme." She turned to Denalis. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we get to talk next time."

"We look forward to it," Kate answered.

"Nothing to say to me, Bells." Alice teased in a sing-song voice.

"Nope," Bella said as she walked out without a backward glance.

"See you at school tomorrow." She shouted after Bella.

"When I become a vampire, remind me to strangle that perverted nosy pixie." The two vampires could hear Alice laughing.

"We will," Rosalie answered, trying not to laugh. The drive to Charlie was mostly done in comfortable silence until they got outside her home.

"Thanks for a great weekend. I don't think I have felt so pampered." She smiled at the satisfied looks on their faces.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, babe," Emmett replied, earning an eye roll from both women.

"It was our pleasure," Rosalie added as they got out of the car and walked up to the Swan residence.

"Dad," Bella called out.

"In the kitchen, Bells."

She found him at the table reading the paper. "This is from Esme." Bella put his bag on the table.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise." Charlie smiled.

"Is it," Bella mumbled, knowing Charlie fully expected the food from Esme.

"How was your weekend?" Charlie managed to focus on his paper, just in case his daughter blushed, giving away the obvious. Something she was very grateful for.

"It was good." She mumbled, getting her travel case from Rose. "I'm going to unpack." She added, bailing on the vampires.

"We are in love with her, Charlie," Rosalie whispered before he could say anything.

"I know." He sighed. "I know… I'm just worried about what the small-town mentality would do to her when your relationship becomes public knowledge. I will go to bat for you..."

"No one has to know," Emmett interrupted.

"Because it's nobody's business," Rosalie added.

"Rightly so," Charlie murmured then turned his attention to Esme's offering. "I think I will try the chicken first."

"We will leave you to it." Rosalie smiled as they headed up to Bella's room.

Bella was unpacking the last of her things when they got to her room. "Keep the door open," Charlie yelled, earning a chuckle from Rose.

"Just when I thought he was just too easy going about all this," Emmett added.

"He certainly has been far more understanding than I would have ever expected. It would have been a different story if it had been someone like Edward." She sat on the edge of her bed, and her vampires sat either side of her.

"What exactly did Edward say to you?" Emmett was hoping Rose would let it go, but hoping and reality were two very different things. Reluctantly, Bella repeated what she could remember of the conversation, which was all of it.

"You've already told me I'm not the first, and I will be lying if I didn't admit there is some jealousy there. A small part of me wishes I could give you some new experiences because everything I'm experiencing with you is new for me."

"You do, Bella," Rosalie said vehemently. "You are our soulmate, the others… I'm not trying to be flippant, but the others filled a hole when we had no idea what it was that was missing. It was just physical, and it was temporary. You are it, Bella, you are the one we've been waiting for." She knelt in front of Bella. "Strangely, the last one was just before you were born." Bella's eyes widened, she hadn't realized it was so long ago.

"After you fell asleep that first night, Rose and I couldn't stop smiling. We were finally complete… finally whole. In the seventy years, there have been eleven."

"Oh." She had imagined so much more.

"Is that oh good or bad?" Emmett asked.

"I really had thought it was round about seventy. Yeah, so it's a very good oh." She smiled, hoping to alleviate the tension in her mates.

"I hate to admit it, but Edward got to me a little." She grumbled. Rosalie clenched her teeth, and Emmett feared for Edward even though he was just as pissed at his actions.

"We've had many new experiences with you, and there is more to come," Rosalie said softly. She leaned up and planted a lingering kiss on Bella's forehead. "We love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too." Bella returned earnestly.

* * *

Emmett thought it was a damn good thing Edward wasn't in the house when they got back. "It was bound to come up sooner or later." Alice's words did not have the intended effect. Rosalie was not placated, she was looking to rip Edward fucking Cullen apart.

"A plaything… he called Bella our next plaything knowing full well what she meant to us." Rosalie's fists were clench, so was her jaw, it was so tightly clenched her words were barely audible.

"And now he knows where he stands with her. There isn't even a chance of a friendship now, none that I can see. This was the final nail in the coffin. Nothing you do will hurt as much as he is. He spent the entire weekend dreading the moment she would confront him. He was never going to succeed." Alice's words finally seemed to be getting through. "Carlisle did enough damage when he asked me to look if Edward had anything to do with Bella's injury."

"Damn," Emmett whispered.

"I take it, he doesn't." Rosalie glared at the back door. The temptation to go out there and find him was strong.

"No, he has no involvement in Bella becoming a vampire," Alice confirmed.

"Good." She made her way up to her room with Emmett in tow.

Alice watched them go before leaving the house to find Edward. She knew he had planned to leave with the Denalis, but the look he got from them made it clear he was not welcome. She found him up a tree licking his wounds. "I know." He muttered dejectedly.

"I don't think you do. You would not have done what you did if you knew. What did you hope to achieve."

"She's my singer, and yet she still lives, her mind is silent, in nearly a century, the only one I have come across. She is perfect for me… I believed her to be my mate."

"And she wants nothing to do with you. All that means nothing if she feels nothing for you, something she has made clear from the very beginning. Why do you still persist?"

"Two years… just two years of this life, Rosalie finds her mate. For seventy years, she's had Emmet while I got through this alone. The one girl, who for all intents and purposes is perfect for me, would rather them."

"You hoped to change her mind even though you knew she was mated to them." Alice shook her head in disbelief. "As if such a thing was even possible."

"I heard your conversation. I heard you tell Rosalie what would happen if they didn't declare their love for Bella. I had hoped to sow a seed of doubt. If she believed it was their modus operandi with females..." He whipped his head up.

"Had you stayed and listened to the rest of the conversation, you will have known that it would have made no difference where you are concerned. Bella doesn't want you in any way, shape, or form. She would have ended up with one of the Denali sisters." Alice reiterated what he had just read from her mind.

"It would seem anyone would do but me." Edward lamented.

"Do you really expect the universe to give a soul mate when you have constantly told it you don't possess one?" Alice stared. "Can't have a soul mate without a soul, or did that never occur to you?"

"You believe I will endure immortality alone?"

"No, I believe you will find a soulmate because you have a soul, but until you accept it, your mate will remain elusive." Alice leaped off the tree with the grace of a dancer.

* * *

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Bella said as she stepped out of her truck.

"You knew this entire time, and you said nothing." He was literally vibrating with anger. He had hoped what he heard in Sam's mind was wrong, but apparently not. Bella knew everything.

"You might want to direct that anger at the man you live with. The one who, along with the elders, made the decision to keep your heritage from you. What right did I have to tell you?" Bella glared at him. "If this is why you came here, you can leave." This was the last thing she needed right after school. The only thing she was looking forward to was Emmett and Rose coming over.

"You are right." He muttered before she could take a step towards the house. "Not even a heads up," Jacob muttered angrily.

"Technically, you heard the stories your entire life. I'm sure they didn't want to run the risk of you guys leaving if you knew what would happen when vampires were around. Let's be honest, if people paid a little more attention around here, they would have noticed that the Cullen's are more than a little odd. They more than likely would not go as far as figure out the Cullens are vampires, but..." she shrugged.

"And yet you still choose to spend all your time with them knowing they are bloodsucking monsters."

"What do you know about them?" Bella spat angrily. "I thought better of you. I had hoped you would not start spouting your father's prejudices as your own, but I was clearly wrong."

"I wouldn't be a friend if I didn't at least warn you about them."

"Warn me?" She found it amusing that the boy who had just learned about vampires felt he had the right to tell her anything about a group of people he didn't know.

"They are dangerous, Bella."

"And you aren't?" He avoided eye contact. "Let's be real. You pose a danger as well, maybe a different kind of danger but danger none the less. The fact that you are standing so far back says it all. So are you here to warn me about you too? If you are going to be like your father and tell me to stay away from them, then I'm guessing it will be followed by you telling me to stay away from you too, right?"

"We don't kill humans." It was a weak argument if she'd heard one.

"Neither do the Cullens." She retorted. "Anything else?"

"You are going to pick the leeches over us… over me?"

"I didn't realize I had to pick sides, but if I have to… I'm afraid the Cullens win." Jacob stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"I believe you call it imprint..." Jacob's eyes damn near fell out of his skull.

"You are… one of them."

"Yes, two actually. They, like humans, call it soulmate. Turns out, I am mated to a couple. I love them as individuals, but as a couple, there are no words to describe what I feel for them. Just being away from them hurts." She rubbed her chest absentmindedly.

"It was bad enough when I thought you were simply friends with them, but to find you are linked in such a way." He looked defeated. "So, you will one day become a leech." The disgust was evident.

"Yes, mongrel, I will one day become a leech." She spat back with as much disgust. "We can resort to name-calling if you wish."

"You clearly don't' give a fuck about me, what about Charlie?" Bella rolled her eyes as if the woe me bullshit was going to work on her.

"What of him?" She was getting tired of this.

"You going to continue lying to him."

"Can't lie to someone who already knows. Charlie has always known. Let me make something clear, you are the last to know Jake. Charlie, I'm guessing has known since the Cullen's moved here. I have known since you told me the story, although I suspected long before that." Bella said with a shrug.

"I see." He muttered.

"There is no reason we still can't be friends, Jake, but that is entirely up to you. You know where to find me when you decide." She grabbed her bag from the truck and headed inside. "One more thing, the Cullens are wonderful people, kind, loving, and generous to a fault. If they weren't, you would not be alive today."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The next time you have a meeting with them, ask Carlisle about the Volturi." With that, she walked into the house.

Jake was still rooted to the spot when Emmett and Rosalie emerged from the forest opposite Bella's house. They had heard the conversation in its entirety, Rosalie beamed with pride for her mate. Bella had shut down the young wolf with ease. It was apparent to them, the boy's biggest issue was his love for Bella. She was sure he'd still be angry if she had declared her love for a human. "Who are the Volturi?" He blurted out as they walked past him. They knew Carlisle would not be happy with them divulging this information, but they weren't about to make Bella a liar.

Jake looked paler than anyone would have thought possible after the pair was done telling him all about their illustrious leaders. "So had you told them about Ephraim..."

"La push would not exist," Rosalie answered bluntly. "They would have wiped you out and made sure no one cared. Chelsea's ability, if you ask me, is the deadliest. The ability to make you hate someone you once loved..." Rosalie shook her head and leaned into Emmett. Jake could see how much the two in front of him were very much afraid of their leaders.

"Take into account that keeping your secret from them puts us in as much danger. Caius would not forgive us for keeping you a secret. You may not be children of the moon, but you still pose a danger to our kind."

"Why didn't you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why would we?" Rosalie answered. If he was honest with himself, that wasn't much of an answer, but he doubted he would get one. With a nod, he started his ran back to the reservation. Bella was right, their prejudices when it came to the Cullens were unfounded, they had simply tarnished them with the same brush. The first thing he was going to do when he got home was call Bella. Her friendship would have to do, it was all he was going to get.

"I have a feeling the overt hostility just ended," Emmett muttered as he knocked on Bella's door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bells, look at the formula." Emmett griped.

"Sorry," Bella muttered as she rubbed out another wrong answer, and corrected it. Her problem wasn't a lack of knowledge. Her problem was that she wasn't so keen on homework when one of her mates was around. "You know if I keep getting everything right, Mrs. Bradley is going to think..."

"You are getting tutored, which is precisely what is happening here," Emmett said with an eye roll.

"And I can attest to that," Charlie added as he put his gun belt on.

"I thought you had the day off?" Bella muttered.

"Mark called in sick." He shrugged. "It's only for a few hours; I should be home by midnight. Be good." He added as he walked out.

"Erm… I meant to ask." She shifted around until she was sitting closer to Emmett. "Did Carlisle or Esme ask Edward to stay away while I'm there," Bella asked. She had noticed his absence since she confronted him.

"I wish they had, but no. Honestly, I have no idea why Eddie boy disappears every time you come round, and truthfully, I haven't given it much thought. If you want to know, speak to Alice. She is the only one he seems to talk to."

"No, I just wanted to make sure no one else had anything to do with his disappearing acts. If he is leaving on his own accord, then that is fine." She didn't want to be the reason Carlisle or Esme was asking their son to leave his home. She finished the last of her trig homework and shut the book with a flourish.

"In my human years, I was not at all academically inclined. I was not too fond of school and left the minute I could. I enjoyed outdoor pursuits so much more. I got a job working on the railroad with my brothers, and hunted a lot bringing game home."

"Was it on one of those occasions when Rose found you?"

"Yeah, her control is second only to Carlisle; even then, it's amazing that she managed it." He smiled at the thought. "Of course, I don't remember any of it, not really. I remember the bear and what I thought was an angel… and then the pain. I don't think the Cullens would have managed with me had it not been for her. Just the sight of her and her voice calmed me down considerably. Even in my newborn madness, I knew she meant something to me. It was a while after I became a vampire that she told me everything. I could see the pain, the hurt… you could tell she was tortured about something." He looked down at Bella, who had settled into his side, he had her undivided attention. "As a newborn, blood and sex are the only things that make any sense. The problem with being a newborn is your emotions, they are so heightened and at the forefront, and worse, it's every single emotion vying for your attention. So, you do your best to ignore it all and focus on the two biggest things, hunger and sex. They are both physical and easier to handle, they are just actions. The need for sex is so much worse when your mate is also there, all you want to do is complete the mating bond. It's a calling like you wouldn't believe. Naturally, sex was the last thing on Rosie's mind, intimacy was a problem, but eventually, we got there."

"And your human family?"

"I understood I could never go back. Thanks to the Cullen's wealth, I was able to make sure they were financially secure, it was all I could do really. I missed them, and still do, but it is what it is." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned further back into the couch. Soon, she'd fall asleep, he would carry her to her bedroom and tuck her into bed. He would pack up her books and clean up the place while he waited for Charlie to come home. Emmett didn't need to, but he would because he hated the idea of her alone in the house at night.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Alice asked Cheerfully. It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Alice was more eager for the holidays than anyone else, as she had managed to rope both Bella and Charlie round for the holidays. Bella's jaw had dropped when Alice had told Charlie it was only right he spent Christmas with the in-laws when Charlie had protested. Charlie had tried responding but found he could not string a word together more or less a sentence.

"I am." Rose had taken her truck to start her restoration project. She had promised to have it completed before the new semester began. It was ambitious, even for a vampire.

"Jessica Stanley saw you, Emmett and Rose in Port Angeles on Saturday evening," Alice said before starting the car.

"Shit." Bella threw her head back against the headrest. "Of all the people, it had to be the town's gossip. Oh, this is going to suck."

"Not, if you can convincingly lie," Alice said.

"We are screwed then." Bella groused, as she wasn't the best at lying.

"Trust me, this will work. The best lies are the ones based on some truth. We are telling the truth, just bending it a little." Alice giggled.

"Don't worry, I will help as much as I can," Jasper added. "Your polyamorous love life is safe." Bella glared at him, which only resulted in the empath laughing.

"At this rate, the only two people who haven't earned a punch from me are Carlisle and Esme," Bella grumbled.

"Really, even Emmett and Rose?" Alice asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Oh, those two are top of the list." She muttered. Rose's latest thing was to get her all worked up then leave her hanging. It was her plan to inject more confidence in Bella by forcing the brunette to initiate sex on occasion. All it managed to do was leave Bella sexually frustrated, and Emmett wasn't helping. No, he was happily helping his wife frustrate her. "So, what is the plan to thwart the queen of gossip?"

Lunchtime found Bella in the library as expected. Miss Evans was so used to her, she had no problem leaving Bella in the library by herself. She had barely settled down when Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler sat around her table. Jessica looked as though she was about to jump out of her skin in excitement, Lauren looked like she always did, hostile, and as for the boys, she couldn't care less in all honesty. "Yes." She said, barely paying attention to any of them.

"Jessica claims she saw you in Port Angeles on Saturday with Emmett and Rosalie." Eric piped up.

"No, I was in Port Angeles, two weeks ago with Alice." That was the truth.

"So you weren't there with Emmett and Rosalie?" Lauren asked with a look that said she knew Jessica had been lying.

"I spent Saturday in La Push with Jake." That was also true. She spent the morning with Jake in La Push, and later that day, with her mates in Port Angeles.

"I knew you were full of shit," Mike mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what is this about?" Bella asked only because Alice insisted it would look suspicious if she didn't.

"Apparently you were making out with Emmett in front of Rosalie," Lauren said, her sneer ever present.

"Knowing those two, you probably saw them with someone." She chuckled just as a text alert came.

**'_What are you doing?'_**

"WHAT!" Mike exclaimed then looked around, expecting to be told off.

"Yeah, they like having threesomes, so if Jessica says she saw them with someone, she more than likely did." Her phone alerted her to another text.

**'_Isabella, stop it.'_**

"Threesomes." It was fair to say this was the first time Bella had heard Lauren talk without a sneer lacing her voice.

"Yeah, Emmett tutors me in Mathematics, and he talks a lot, tells me things he has no business telling me. They are into threesomes, they like their women, just don't expect more than a weekend of sex." Her phone went again.

**'_Do you have any_**

**_idea the trouble you_**

**_have just caused?'_**

For once, Bella answered Alice's text.

**'_YES.'_**

"Oh, this conversation does not leave this room. If any of you repeat this, it's your funeral, I will deny it and swear on any and everything. They guard their privacy fiercely, Rose will have no qualms about kicking the shit out of whoever tells anyone." Her phone rang, ending the little conversation with the group.

Alice and Jasper came out of their hiding place after the group had left. "You are truly evil, Bella Swan," Alice melodic laugh filled the library. Jasper was chuckling as he sat down.

"Well, they believed you. I put the fear of God into them, but both Lauren and Jessica are scheming," Jasper added.

"Indeed they are, Lauren is determined to become one of the women Emmett and Rose spent their weekends with. Jessica is trying to find a way to gossip without getting caught." Alice confirmed.

Bella breathed in the fresh air as she walked to Alice's Porsche. School was over for three weeks, and even better, she didn't have to work at Newton Outfitters, thanks to Alice investing the little money she had. She had three weeks to spend with her mates, no homework, no early nights because she had school in the morning. What she didn't expect in her first minute of freedom was to find Lauren standing by Alice's car waiting. Since Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, she was fairly sure Lauren was waiting for her. She had no one to blame for this, but herself, it didn't mean she was about to engage with Lauren Mallory in any way. She got out her phone, but before she could call, Alice and Jasper appeared. "Nice try." She muttered as they walked to the car. Lauren, seeing the three walking towards her, lost her nerve, and bolted to her car.

"You just ruined my fun." Alice pouted, earning an eye roll for her effort. "There was a time my pout worked on you." She added as she opened the car door.

"There was a time I didn't see Rosalie Hale naked and sauntering towards me with that smile of hers. I'm afraid your pout is child's play compared to that." Jasper actually sounded like he was choking as he laughed.

"Touché," Alice replied with a smile.

They were almost home when Alice brought up a subject she wished she didn't have to. "I know you don't want to hear this, but he is family." Alice piped up.

"Then stop talking," Bella grumbled, knowing full well Alice would not listen.

"I do not deny what Edward did was wrong, but Bells, he didn't stand a chance no matter what he did. Had there being any chance of him succeeding, I would have intervened. I saw it all, and let it happen because I needed him to see the folly of his actions sooner." As idiotic as Edward's actions were, Alice loved him and didn't want him to leave the family. He was contemplating leaving, and she knew if he did, Bella would feel a great deal of guilt no matter what anyone said. "I just didn't see you cutting him completely out of your life," Alice whispered. There was another issue. Edward had worked hard to desensitize himself to Bella's blood, his distance could render all that hard work moot.

"What would you have me do?" Bella sighed.

"Don't let Charlie shoot him when he comes to apologize. It will have no effect on him, but it conveys the fuck off rather well" Bella couldn't help her chuckle. Yeah, nothing said fuck off like a bullet hitting you even if it didn't leave a mark.

"He's planning on leaving, isn't he." Alice stared through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, I love him, but this is more for your benefit than his," Alice answered softly.

"I understand." Bella murmured as they pulled off the main road into the path that led to the house.

Alice took Bella's backpack from her, knowing the brunette was headed straight to the garage to find her mates. Rose was currently putting parts of the truck engine in a solution. "Hey." She greeted as her eyes scanned what appeared to the shell of her truck in four pieces. The paint had been stripped, the rusted parts were gone, and it felt incredibly smooth.

"That would be Em's handy work," Rosalie answered as she wiped her hands with an already dirty rag.

"It's really smooth." She whispered.

"It's ready for a new paint job. I need to find a large tent of some kind to use as a temporary spray booth." In truth, it would have been easier for Rose to send it off to be painted, but she really didn't like the idea of anyone else touching that truck.

"Come on, I'm done here." Rose dropped the rag on a pile of dirty ones.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Bella quickly responded.

"You didn't. I planned to take a break when you got home. Those parts need a few hours in there to get rid of the rust." Bella nodded, following her into the house. Her eyes drifted to Rosalie ass perfectly encased in ripped jeans. Rose turned and smirked as she knew where Bella's eyes were, the brunette as expected blushed crimson. She really needed to be more surreptitious in her ogling. Last Saturday, Em caught her practically salivating at his naked form while he was showering, and she was supposed to be focused on brushing her teeth. Of course, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and laughed when she blushed. They took delight in her staring, they had both made it clear, it was welcome, but it still didn't stop her from blushing when they caught her staring. They were very different when the situation was reversed. They stared at her with such blatancy, it made her blush. Rose couldn't help but touch her every time she found Bella without clothes, which seemed to be every goddam time Bella had her clothes off. It was as though they could hear her getting undressed, she realized at that moment, they more than likely could.

She walked into the house to find Alice issuing instructions about the Christmas decorations. Alice had ordered a mountain load of decorations and the largest tree imaginable. They were vampires, but even then, it would take a few good hours to get everything Alice had planned done. "Bella." Alice earned a sigh from the brunette who was hoping to escape decorating duty. "Never mind," Alice added much to Bella's relief. Unknown to her, Alice had seen her cut herself trying to open a pack of tinsel.

She knocked on the bedroom door once, and it was yanked opened by an irate looking and shirtless Emmett. "The next time you knock, I will leave you out there until you open the damn door yourself. This is your room as much as mine and Rosie's. How many times have we told you not to knock? Enter at will, Bells."

"I know, I forget," Bella mumbled, walking into the bedroom. She pulled off her jacket and kicked her shoes off. Bella could hear the shower going, so Rose had already gone to clean up. "The truck looks good," Bella added as she crawled into the bed next to him.

"Yeah, that took all day. Rose would not let me leave until it was as smooth as a baby's bottom, as the saying goes." Emmett quipped.

"I'm sure," Bella muttered as Emmett buried his face in her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. A beep on Rose's laptop had him calling her. It was barely above a whisper.

Rosalie Hale was a split second later standing in front of her laptop naked, drying her hair. Bella visibly squirmed in Emmett's arms. Emmett seemed to be dealing with his own issues at the sight of his wife. If Emmett, after seventy years, still lost it at the sight of a naked Rose, she was in trouble. Rosalie absentmindedly tossed her towel in the bathroom and moved next to Bella with her laptop. From her position, Bella could see that Rose was on a car site. "What are you buying?" She managed.

"A power steering conversion kit for your truck. It should make driving the truck easier." Rose replied. It's an auction site, so I have to keep an eye on it as it's the last couple of minutes of the auction." She added.

"Are you winning?" Bella asked.

"I haven't entered a bid yet, but yes, I will win. With my reflexes, this is a walk in the park."

"Cool," Bella mumbled as she watched as Rose waited for the last few seconds before throwing in her bid and as excepted the blonde won.

She looked down at Bella and smirked. "You have power steering." She paid for her purchase and shut the laptop and tossed it at the end of the bed. She got under the covers joining her mates. "Now what is this I hear about you telling Lauren Mallory and her cohorts about our love for threesomes." The teasing tilt in Rosalie's voice made it clear that she didn't mind one bit.

"They deserve it." Bella returned angrily. "Jessica needs to learn to shut up for once and Lauren… was just a bonus." She added with a shrug.

"Who knew Bells had such a vindictive streak." Emmett teased.

"I love it." Rosalie purred. "Alice says the Mallory girl is apparently very eager to jump into our bed." She added with a chuckle that sent a shudder through Bella.

"We could have fun with that," Emmet added.

"I doubt she has the nerve to approach us. If she does, it would be interesting." Rose smiled. At this point, Bella's eyes had drifted down to Rose's breasts. "What do you want to do?" She asked though she could see Bella itching to touch her.

"Erm… I'm cool just lying here." Bella replied, confused.

"No, you want to touch me. You want Em to press that erection against you. You want his tongue to snake out and lick that pulse point of yours. You want me on this side doing the same. Except you won't initiate sex even when you want it, and I don't understand why. You are shy, but I don't think it's that, and I'm at a loss as to what it is. So instead of wasting time trying to work it out, I will just ask." Bella honestly had no idea how to answer that. "Do you feel… physically, there is a great disparity in strength, and we acknowledge that. In every other way, you are equal or can be if you choose. When you've been together for as long as Em and I have, you develop your own language, your own way of doing things. You can have an entire conversation with just your facial expressions. We will get there with you, it will take time, but we will get there. We do not want you to feel like the third wheel. I mean, you still knock before entering this room. Why?" Rosalie's frustration was evident. It was now apparent to Bella that this just wasn't about just sex, or building her confidence.

"I don't feel like a third wheel, not in the least. As for the knocking thing, it's purely forgetfulness on my part. You are right, I desperately wanted to touch you. I wanted to lean in and take your nipple into my mouth, I'm new to this, and I question if I'm doing things right." She sat up then. "I am happier than I have ever been, and that is down to you two and this family. I promise, if anything, no matter how minuscule, you will know about it." She promised.

"Okay, I can live with that," Rose replied.

"As long as you don't feel left out, I'm good," Emmett added. "It's bad enough that you have to go home on school nights." He grumbled, earning a giggle from Bella.

Despite her laughter, she understood what leaving them even for a few hours felt like all too well.


	12. Chapter 12

"Another history book." Alice teased as she flittered to the couch with Jasper right behind her.

"Carlisle said it's more accurate than most." Bella held the book up so the vampires could see the cover.

"He is right." Jasper smiled.

"Do you scribble corrections in the margins as well?" Bella asked him in a teasing tone.

"He does." Alice giggled at the sheepish look on Jasper's face.

"Why don't you write your own under a pen name or something?"

"When it comes to history, it is academic, you will have to proof your writing and defend it. Meaning lectures, and televised debates, and we know how the Volturi are about such things. Had I kept a diary, it would have been easy to do. I could have easily presented it as my great great how many times removed grandfather Jasper Whitlock who fought in the war."

"There's an idea," Bella whispered. "Can you tell me how long I've got?" Bella avoided eye contact keeping her eyes on her book though she wasn't reading.

"We celebrate your nineteenth birthday," Alice answered with a smile, having seen why Bella asked the question.

"Cool, I get to finish high school because I have no intention of doing it all over again." She grumbled, earning a chuckle from Esme.

"Bella," Carlisle called, coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, Carlisle, not happening because I'm going to be the first vampire who doesn't ever get over her newborn phase." Bella threatened.

"High school is not that bad." The glares he got from Alice and Jasper had Bella giggling.

"Sorry, Carlisle, but the vampires attending high school have an entirely different opinion." She muttered just as Emmett's booming voice cut in.

"You are not going to believe who we ran into?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile.

"The Volturi," Bella answered.

"No, but you want to avoid these lot just the same," Rosalie interjected.

"Lauren, Jessica and Mike, Mike was not unexpected, the other two though surprised us. Didn't expect to find them hanging around Newton Outfitters during the holidays." Emmett said as he sat down.

"Well, Jessica is dating Mike, so that is not surprising. Did you find the tent you were looking for?" Bella shuffled up the couch until her head was on Emmett's lap.

"Yeah, found one big enough." He muttered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Jessica is on the verge of a break down due to us making it impossible for her to spread the juiciest gossip she has ever heard," Alice said, earning an eye roll from Bella.

"No, Al has a point, I swear that girl has a need to gossip. I am intrigued to see just how unglued she will become as time goes on, and she is still unable to share." Jasper added.

"We certainly didn't help then." Emmett laughed.

"Why, what did you do?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely nothing, it is not our fault if they were incapable of minding their own business. Eavesdropping is never a good thing." Rosalie threw in.

"Really, you guys have conversations I cannot hear sat next to you. If anyone heard anything, it's because you wanted them to." Bella argued.

"Didn't mean they had to listen." Rosalie countered.

"What did they hear?" Bella turned her attention to Emmett; if anyone spilled, it would be him.

"Nothing important." He replied nonchalantly. "We just talked about our date tonight. We haven't really done the date thing since Seattle, and I wouldn't really call it a date." Emmett wasn't telling her everything, but she let it go. Considering they were keeping the true nature of their relationship under wraps, why would the two be talking about taking her on the date loudly enough for anyone to hear.

Jasper had caught Bella's determination to get the truth out of Emmett. He also knew Emmett would cave. "You might as well..." Jasper started only to shut up when Alice glared at him. He was not going to ruin this for her.

"Em, could you set up the tent for me. I can paint the truck after we get back tonight." Rosalie asked as she stared at Bella with a smile that told her she was right about Emmett omitting something from his story. She's only asked to get Emmett away from Bella.

"That reminds me, what is the plan for tonight or is it a surprise," Bella asked. Rose had suggested a date night a few days ago but had made no real plans.

"I believe Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightley came out last month, we can check that out." Rosalie offered.

"Yeah, sounds great." Alice watched the conversation a little too eagerly.

Rosalie sauntered away as Bella went back to her book as though nothing had happened. "What do you see?" She asked Alice.

"Sorry, Bella, you wouldn't want me telling them anything either." She answered.

"No, I wouldn't, but I do need a favor, though." Bella finally gave up on her book.

"Bells..." Alice started.

"Al, I need help getting dressed," Bella replied, halting Alice's protestation.

"Oh, I can do that." Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Excellent, all this deviousness has me famished."

"Is this wise? Yesterday, they were concerned about Bella feeling left out, and now they are keeping secrets from her." Carlisle asked the minute Bella disappeared into the kitchen.

"This has just proved how much she knows the two. She knew Emmett was lying, which in truth is not that hard to do. Hell, Rose called Emmett to set up a tent she can easily do herself, and Bella knew she did to get Emmett away from her. Hell, she also knows to target Em and not Rose. This little game, if anything, is going to help. This is what they were hoping for, and it has alleviated a lot of all their concerns. It's a fantastic consequence of Bella just trying to mess with Jessica and Lauren." Alice answered, smiling as she could already see how it was all going to play out.

* * *

"Hey, sorry it took so long, this is what I get asking Alice to help," Bella muttered as she came down the stairs. Emmett, who had her back to her while he spoke to Jasper, turned around and froze.

"Damn." He whispered, which brought Rose out of the kitchen with Esme. Rose knew that outfit well, it was the first outfit Bella had tried on during their shopping trip, she just didn't remember it being this sexy. Due to Esme's constant feeding of the girl, Bella had put on a little weight in all the right places. The jeans looked even more painted on, and paired well with the white tank top and Black leather jacket that fit Bella to perfection. What surprised Rose above all else, was the wedge heels shoes Bella was wearing.

Bella was busy sending a text to Charlie to pay attention to her gawking mates, but she knew the effect she was having on them. "Okay." She put her phone in the jacket pocket. "Ready to go?"

Rosalie cleared her throat. "Yeah." Her eyes drifted over Bella's form one more time before she turned and headed to the front door. Alice had a wry smile on her face as Emmett followed with his eyes glued on Bella's ass.

"I feel sorry for Emmett." Jasper chuckled as the M3 pulled away from the driveway.

Bella's order for espresso had just been placed in front of her when Rosalie's phone beeped. She looked at it and with a roll of her eyes stood up. "I'd be right back." She mumbled, walking out of the restaurant. Emmett didn't miss the leer from the two men whose eyes followed Rose out of the restaurant. He wished they'd try something just so he could break a couple of bones. Their eyes had been glued to their table since the three walked in. They'd questioned why Bella was the only one eating. They'd spent the last hour trying to work out the dynamic of the three's relationship. One guy had his eyes on Rose and the other on Bella, both prayed the two women weren't together. Emmet hadn't factored in their equation at all, not that it bothered him. It was good to be underestimated.

"Come on, Em, don't let them bother you." She scratched his scalp lightly, earning a smile in return.

"Would it be awfully terrible if we corner them somewhere and break a couple of bones. Just a couple of fingers, nothing more." He damn near pleaded.

"Yes, it will be terrible, very terrible." He crossed his massive arms and huffed petulantly. Bella took a sip of her espresso, it was more to hide her smile. "When I said I didn't feel like a third wheel, I truly meant it. I suppose my lack of confidence in myself when it comes to making connections with people I tend to miss the obvious in human interactions. I have always struggled to make the smallest of connections. So you can imagine my surprise when I connected with you and Rose with so little effort. It was so much more than I had ever dared hoped for. Then I find myself falling for a couple. I was determined never to let it show just in case I lost the first friends I have ever managed to make. Even when it became rather obvious that you were wooing me, I was still in denial. I don't feel like the third wheel… I am wholly unsure of myself when it comes to my relationship with others but not with you two." Bella looked at him as he smiled softly down at her.

"I don't believe anyone ever suspected you struggled to interact with humans. We put it down to the verbal beat down you gave Jessica and company on the first day. Even if that was the case, it would not have mattered; we were determined to befriend you." He chuckled. "Hell, if anyone was going to struggle, I expected it to be Rose, but she is so into you, even when it was just a friendship, it surprised as all. You have us wrapped around your little finger, Bells." He added.

"Oh, I'm aware of that, and I also made it a point never to take advantage of it." She gave him a look that had him shifting in his chair. "Well, as long as you don't force my hand." She uttered the words as though she hated what she was about to do. "Tell me again about the conversation you made sure was overheard in Newton Outfitters." Emmett looked over his shoulder, hoping Rose was still within hearing distance. The blonde was, unfortunately, nowhere to be seen.

Bella chuckled humourlessly. "You'd be surprised just what you can get Alice to do for you when she is in the middle of playing dress-up." Emmett's jaw dropped. "She will keep Rose on the phone for as long as I need," Bella confirmed his fears. "So, let's talk." Bella's hands had long ago disappeared under the red table cloth. A single-digit was idly running up and down a rather precocious area.

He could have held out, he truly believed he could have except she surprised him by undoing his zip. "Okay, okay… so we didn't really talk about taking you on a date. It was more seducing you into joining us in the bedroom." Bella's hand came out from under the table cloth.

She laughed out loud. "Well, if that doesn't drive Lauren crazy, nothing will."

"Yeah, she was not happy. She couldn't understand our interest in you when someone like her was readily available." Emmett chuckled.

"So, I really did see her when Rose was getting the movie tickets earlier." She muttered.

"You did." He admitted just as Rosalie walked back in.

"I knew Alice was keeping me on the phone for a reason." She shook her head, chuckling. "Nicely done, Bella."

"Thank you." The brunette replied with a laugh of her own.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked, calling for the bill.

"Yeah." She finished the last of her espresso. Rose dropped a hundred dollars on the table, and the three left. The two men who had done nothing but stare surprisingly stayed put as they left. "Is Lauren still around?" Bella asked.

"No, she left the minute we entered the restaurant. I believe she wanted to check if we really intended to seduce you." Rosalie answered, snaking an arm around Bella's waist.

"This is more gossip Jessica can't spread." Emmett chortled as Rosalie unlocked the car.

Emmett moved to sit in the back, all the while smirking at Bella. Bella shrugged and sat in the passenger seat. She quickly realized why when the blonde's thumb softly stroked her thigh. The action appeared to be done absentmindedly, but she knew better. Especially as Rosalie's fingers crept toward her sex. Bella clamped her legs together, earning uproarious laughter from the blonde.

"Your rejection hurts, Bella." The blonde purred.

"I doubt that very much," Bella muttered in reply. "And the last thing I want is a wet spot on these jeans." She added.

"You do get rather wet." Emmett damn near moaned in the back seat. Rose chuckled as Bella went beat red.

Much to Bella's relief, they pulled into the Deer Park Cinema. With a near-empty theatre, she happily put her feet up and relaxed, enjoying the movie. It was not on par with the BBC mini-series, but for a condensed version of the book, it was good.

* * *

If putting Alice's idea of jeans on was difficult, getting it off was near on impossible. She was tempted to ask Emmett to pull it off, but she knew the jeans would not survive. Her entire focus was on wiggling out of her jeans oblivious to the heated stares of her mates.

After several long minutes, she had finally managed enough to sit down and pull her feet out. With a satisfied sigh, she pulled her tank top over her head. In truth, she had forgotten about the rather provocative lingerie she had on. The deep red on Bella's pale skin was exquisite. Emmett's low growl had her head snapping towards him. Darkened eyes stared back at her. She looked over at Rose, concerned. "That was quite the display." The blonde purred. "And then to reveal that." Her eyes slowly took in every inch of Bella's body.

"Oh." The brunette whispered then smiled at Emmett. Emmett stood up and slowly approached her. "Em." Rose took a step towards him.

"I'm in complete control." He whispered as his fingers trailed over Bella's collar bone down to the barely there bra. In truth, it was three scraps of cloth in an intricate pattern. "I really don't think this can be called a bra. "His nail cut the lingerie in two with little effort. His fingers continued on their journey, trailing over every inch of the brunette's skin.

The scent of Bella's arousal permeated the room. "Lie back for me." He moaned softly. Bella shuffled back in the bed and laid back. Emmett, with his eyes firmly glued on her, took his clothes off. He was surprisingly slow in doing so. He crawled over Bella, bracing his weight on his forearms. His kiss was carnal, more so than ever before. Emmett's lips traced the same path his fingers had taken.

Her thong came off in the same manner as her bra. Emmett ran his nose along her sex, his tongue quickly followed. "Oh, god." She whimpered loudly

Rosalie sat in the chair Emmett had just vacated. She realized the two were ready to take things further. It wasn't something Emmett would attempt if he wasn't in full control. They had broken Bella's hymen weeks ago. Despite all the precautions, Bella had produced barely a drop of blood.

Several minutes later, Emmett tongue and fingers sent Bella over the edge. "Fuck, Emmett, oh god, yes." His tongue and lips trailed a path back up her body. He hovered over Bella, kissing her hungrily, his tongue thoroughly massaged her own and every inch of her mouth.

Her second orgasm hit her harder than she thought possible, she couldn't control how much her body shook as she came. She lost all ability to hold herself up and had collapsed on Emmett with zero intention of moving. She felt boneless and incredibly good, therefore welcomed Rosalie carrying her to the bathroom. "Trust me, you would not want to wake up in the morning without cleaning up a little as well." The blonde advised.

"Hmm." Bella murmured as Rosalie set her down on the edge of the bathtub.

"How do you feel? Rosalie asked, wiping her down with a wet washcloth.

"Great." She answered, blushing a little. Rosalie laughed, tossing the washcloth in the bathtub when she was done.

"I'm glad." She kissed the brunette softly before carrying her back to the bedroom and into Emmett's arms. He ran his fingers through Bella's hair as she snuggled into him.

"Will you still carry me when I become a vampire?" Later, she would blush at the thought of asking that question.

"Yes." The blonde answered, trying her damnedest not to laugh. Emmett, though, made no effort to hide his laughter; it was clear he was back to his usual playful self.

The blonde stripped out of her clothes and joined the pair. "I know we can't legally marry her, but I think it would be good to have some kind of a commitment ceremony." She whispered below Bella hearing range, who was drifting off to sleep.

"That's actually a good idea, we should get her a ring," Emmett added.

* * *

"Is that the truck?" Jake could not believe his eyes. "It looks brand spanking new. Wow, this is impressive. This is how good I want to get. This must have cost a fortune."

"Nah, cost me nothing. This is Rose's handiwork, with help from some of the Cullens." Bella answered. Rose had shocked her with how quickly she completed the restoration. Getting the entire Cullen clan involved had sped things up tremendously.

"Blondie did this." Jake blurted in disbelief. "Wow."

"I know, she is rather brilliant," Bella said with a look that had Jake laughing. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He retorted as he popped the hood open and whistled at the sight of the engine. "Man, I wish I were there when she put this together. She could teach me a thing or two." Bella wished that was possible, but if there was one Cullen who couldn't stand the wolves, it was Rose. The fact that the overt hostility had ended didn't mean they were all of a sudden going to become the best of friends. Rosalie didn't want the wolves anywhere near her or the truck for that matter. Bella knew she had some serious ass-kissing to do when she went to the Cullen's with the truck smelling of Jake, who was currently all over it.

"Yeah, serious ass-kissing." She muttered to herself with a smile.

"Can we go for a drive?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Not today, I'm afraid we are already running late."

"Oh yeah, Charlie said you guys are spending Christmas with the Cullens."

Bella sighed. "Yeah, Alice has lost her mind, and we are all on the crazy train." Jake chuckled as Charlie walked out.

"Hey, Jake." Charlie greeted.

"Hey, you guys, have fun, and I will see you later." He walked into the woods, and soon they heard him howl. "I really wish they will tone down the howling. It's making folks around here a little nervous." Charlie grumbled. "I'm driving." He snatched the keys before she could protest.

"I don't recall you ever wanting to drive the truck before Rose got her hands on it." She teased.

"Just making sure it's running as it should." She shook her head and ignored him. The rest of the drive to the Cullen's was done in comfortable silence.

"It's the in-laws." Alice cheered as they pulled up.

"Oh, God." Both father and daughter lamented at the same time at the sight before them. Alice was dressed as an elf. "Just when I thought it couldn't get worse," Bella muttered, though resigned to her fate.


	13. Chapter 13

Her legs felt weighted down, every laborious step brought vivid memories of the last few months. Lauren's attempts to finagle information out of her about her date with Rosalie and Emmett. Jessica's sudden nail-biting habit, the poor girl had none left. Jake's commendable efforts to befriend Rosalie, despite him not getting anywhere. The boy was desperate to learn all he could about cars. Bella knew nothing about cars, but it was clear from everyone, Rose had gone above and beyond when it came to her truck. The first few months of 2006 had been nothing short of perfection with her mates. Bella had no complaints until she got home from school to find Emmett waiting for her. She had never seen the vampire look so worn down and defeated. With a sigh, she opened the bedroom door.

"Please, leave me be." Despite the softness of her words, Bella could hear the anger in Rosalie's voice. Bella really wanted to leave her to her wallowing, but the look on Emmett's face when he showed up at her house kept her rooted to her seat.

"Sure." She said but didn't move.

"Bella, get the fuck out," Rosalie growled her back to the brunette.

"No." The slow lazy way in which that one word was delivered had Rosalie turning to face Bella. If Bella thought she sounded angry, she looked deadly. One wrong word from her and things would take a very nasty turn.

"I am not in the mood for your..."

"Your family is very forgiving and will put up with any shit you throw at them and come tomorrow, they will forgive you. Don't know if its because they are used to it or they simply don't care any more… but whatever the reason I don't care. I, though I'm not the forgiving type. I will make you regret whatever it is you are about to say, so with that in mind go ahead." Even Bella could have heard a pin drop. The vampires all over the house had frozen in various states as they listened to how this would play out.

Rosalie got back in bed and turned her back on Bella again. "Seventy years of reliving that night over and over again for what? You lost a lot that night, you suffered in ways no one would wish on their worst enemy. If any of us could give you back what you lost, we would, but we can't. Rose… you have to accept what happened and find some way to move on. You have to mourn your loss, grieve, accept it, and move on for your own sake." Bella found herself held up against the wall by her jacket.

"My life was perfect, I had it all." She roared in Bella's face.

"You still do," Bella whispered, praying Rose would understand but knew after seventy years it was a tall order.

Rose chuckled patronizingly. "What... because I have you? Clearly, it's not enough." Bella shut her eyes, so she missed the regret that shot through the blonde. When she opened them, Rosalie didn't see the anger she expected to see. The anger she deserved. No, what she saw was pity, the human pitied her. She dropped the brunette as though she had burned her.

"What type of life did you think you would have had if that night hadn't occurred?" Rosalie ignored the question and walked out of the bedroom. Bella though followed. "Never thought you were a coward." She was pushing her luck, but she couldn't let Rosalie ran.

"There is only so far you can push me before I retaliate," Rosalie warned.

"Then answer the question. Tell me about the life you have spent the past seventy years wishing for."

"A husband, maybe a couple of children if not more. The perfect life with the perfect man." Rose replied condescendingly, but they all knew it was the life she wanted. The life she had craved even more when her best friend found it.

"You mean the perfect man who beat and raped you in an alley and allowed his friends to do the same. That perfect man." It was so easy to look at life in a narrow lens. "Had you lived that night, would you have gone on and married him because you sure as hell couldn't tell anyone what had happened, that too would have ended your perfect life. So what would you have done, Rosalie? Would you have gone ahead and married your perfect man." Rosalie seemed frozen on the spot. "Because if you are going to bemoan what you lost, lets not only bemoan the good parts but the whole fucking picture. Bemoan the life you would have lived and then thank your fucking stars that Carlisle came along."

"He should have let me die, instead of changing me hoping to keep his lonely son company." Rosalie sneered.

"Again, can you not focus on that one aspect and look at the whole picture. You found your perfect man, and Carlisle changed him for you, just as he was hoping to change you for Edward. How would you have felt if Emmett had woken up feeling the same way you do about being a vampire?" Rose opened her mouth but quickly shut it. Indeed, Carlisle had changed Emmett for her. She had saved Emmett because he looked so much like Henry. She was no better than Carlisle in that regard, but because Emmett loved being a vampire, she had never had to feel the animosity she showed Carlisle thrown her way.

"If you want death, I mean truly want to die, why are you still here? Vampires aren't indestructible. You could have ended your existence after you got your revenge. Yet, there you still are enjoying a lot of things vampirism has to offer. Why can't you focus on what you have gained instead of what you lost?" Bella started to walk away then. "How do you expect me to choose this over death when the woman I'm in love with hates the very thing I am?" With that, she bounded down the stairs and out the back door.

* * *

"As much as Bella's words hold truth, Rose will not..."

"She will," Alice interjected, stopping Esme's lament. "Rose needed to hear it, and Bella was the right person to deliver it," Alice added.

Rosalie's not crying because of what happened. She is crying because, for the first time, she realizes the impact her behavior has had on us all, especially Emmett." Jasper smiled at the shocked faces staring back at him.

"I don't think I would have believed you if I hadn't seen it for myself," Edward whispered, staring out the window at Bella. She was attempting to skip rocks on the river.

"I think some chocolate cake and coca-cola is in order." Esme murmured, making her way to the kitchen. Alice chuckled and made her way out the backdoor just as Edward stood to do the same.

She didn't trust Edward's intention for wanting to go out there, and frankly, he was the last person Bella needed to see.

"How much does she hate me?" Bella asked before Alice got close to answer without shouting. She ran to the brunette and caught the rock in the air before it hit the water. "Show off." Bella smiled.

"She doesn't hate you if anything she hates herself." Bella sighed.

"That was not my intention," Bella whispered. Then again, what did she expect when she held a mirror to the blonde. "I love her, but griefing for a lifestyle, she was never going to have had to end. Did it never occur to any of you to tell her?" Bella shouted.

"She wouldn't have heard it." Bella nodded, knowing it was true. "She has changed more than you can imagine since meeting you. She knew from the very beginning you were not going to put up with her anger. It has been rather fascinating to watch her curtail her tongue around you."

"I would understand bemoaning the life she lost if anyone another than her fiancee and friends had done what they did that day. It would make sense, but this… this doesn't make any sense, or am I too callous to see it?" She looked at Alice.

"No, you are right. Had that night not happened, she would have found herself in an abusive marriage." Alice added.

"How can she not see that. How can she decide death is better than this… than Emmett, than his love for her." Bella sat on the river bank and crossed her legs. The ground was rocky and uncomfortable, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the turmoil going on within her.

"What about your love for her?" She brought her knees to her chest and stared out into the forest. Of course, she still loved Rose more than she could express, but right now, she had nothing to say.

Emmett was a saint, Rosalie had saved him because of who he resembled. She had him changed into the very thing she hated, and not once had he said anything negative about it all, while Rose still held Carlisle's feet over the coals for it.

Bella wished she had kept her mouth shut, but at the same time, the look on Emmett's face when he came to get her had her believing she had done the right thing. The conversation as they drove to the Cullen's home drove that point home.

"_It was seventy-three years ago today that she… she's still not over it, and I don't' know if I can ask her to. One of the reasons I took matters into my own hand when it came to you learning the truth was because I wasn't sure I could count on Rose to vote in favor of telling you. Telling you means eventually changing you, and Rose hates being a vampire." That had shocked Bella to the core. "I believe she would rather see you grow old, and live your human life. She has never forgiven Carlisle for changing her, his reasons weren't great but still..." Emmett's voice trailed off. "There are days I see her regret in changing me, despite my obvious love for this life. I don't pretend to love it, I do. Yes, I hate repeating high school, but that is a choice, I don't have to go if I don't want to. Above all else, I woke up to my mate present, I know how lucky I am in that regard. Hell, the Denalis are still waiting to find their mates. Edward's loneliness is doing a number on his psyche. I'm lost Bella, I don't know what to do or say anymore. These days she doesn't even want me around when it gets like this."_

As she walked back to the house, her conviction was solidified. It needed to be said, and Rose needed to hear it. She needed to start looking at the peripherals of her human life. She didn't even love the rapist, she didn't know him, she was just in love with the idea of falling in love. "How the fuck is that perfect." She grumbled, pulling the backdoor open. She welcomed the warmth that enveloped her.

"Are you hungry, dear," Esme asked as she shrugged Bella coat off. As she went to hang it, she noticed it was torn at the collar.

"I really liked this one as well." She whispered as she balled it up.

"I can fix it." Alice took it off her. She didn't fix torn items of clothing, she simply replaced them, but she didn't want the torn jacket adding more fuel to an already blazing fire.

"Thanks." She murmured, following Esme to the kitchen. In truth, she was hungry, but her stomach was currently doing somersaults.

"Soup." Esme offered.

"Yes, that is perfect, thank you."

* * *

"Don't leave her on her own," Rosalie whispered.

"I'm not planning to, but I also know when she needs her space." He argued.

"I don't want her feeling as though she has done something wrong." She swallowed the sob threatening to escape. She had been condescending to the brunette who was just trying to help and help she did. She'd spent the last five hours painfully dissecting her life and had come to the conclusion that Bella was right. Rosalie had indeed been looking at her human life through filters, filters that cleaned it up, and highlighted all the good. It was laughable the things she had conveniently forgotten about her human life. Above all else, she never once thought about the kind of marriage she would have had marrying Royce King. The days of hating any aspect of her life with Emmet, Bella, and her family were over. It wasn't going to happen overnight, but it would happen. "Please, go to Bella." She urged when they heard the brunette asking Alice to give her a ride home.

Emmett appeared in the living room in a flash. Bella found herself encased in his arms. "Please stay, I will make sure you get to school tomorrow."

"Okay." She whispered. Saying no to Emmett was a challenge. "How is she?" She asked.

"She thinks you don't like her very much right now." Emmett murmured.

"I still love her, even if she pissed me off. We should be enough… we are enough." She realized it was what was bothering her. It was the reason she wished she had kept quiet. Even if Rose didn't mean it, it was now out there in the universe. They weren't enough for her to stop yearning for her old life back, a life that didn't include them.

Those very same thoughts had run through Emmett's mind millions of times. When Rose had asked why he said nothing, he had said nothing for hours. Eventually, Emmett had admitted he was afraid she would confirm his greatest fear, that he wasn't enough. That was why he had welcomed the idea of being a threesome, then Rosalie might finally be more receptive to this life. If Emmett wasn't enough, then maybe with Bella, they could be. For a while there, he thought that was that then today happened, and he was back to square one. The disappointment had been too much, and he ran to Bella's only for her to decide they had to come back.

Emmett picked her up and made his way back upstairs. "No." Bella murmured when he walked past Rose's room.

"Sure?" Emmett asked. Bella wasn't but nodded her assent. Emmett opened the door after placing her back on her feet. Rosalie was in the shower when the two walked back into the room. A shower was something Bella could do with as well but was too tired to bother. She robotically stripped out of her clothes and got into bed. Sitting by the river bank for several hours was surprisingly more draining than she could imagine.

Rosalie was surprised by the sight of Bella in her bed, she had expected the brunette to sleep in her own room. They meant so much to her, and she now had her mates doubting her love for them, over something that happened seventy years ago. She was strong, but the thought of what she'd lost because of that night crippled her beyond words. No more.

She quickly got into bed and sighed with satisfaction when Bella threw an arm and a leg over her. "You are enough, more than enough, and I am sorry I ever let you think otherwise. Never again." She whispered.

"I know that now," Emmett answered. Rosalie, though would have to work harder to convince Bella. As much as her actions sometimes had him questioning things, she had never voiced it, but today she did, she said the words he dreaded to Bella.

* * *

Alice had advised her to wait until after school to talk to Bella, the wait had been torturous. She had arrived at Forks High half an hour before the last bell. Rosalie stood outside her BMW, waiting while her patience slowly deserted her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the final bell, but waiting for Bella to emerge only served to increase her nerves.

The brunette finally appeared looking a little forlorn, and Rosalie knew she had no one to blame but her herself. She, for a moment, expected Bella to drive home with Alice, but to her utter relief, Bella walked towards her. With neither knowing what to say, Bella quietly got into the passenger seat. Neither had known such tension as the blonde drove to the Cullens. The drive was done in complete silence, and it was uncomfortable. Rosalie was a nervous wreck, and Bella had no idea what to say to the blonde. Having had a surprisingly good night's rest, and in the cold light of day, she knew she would forgive the blonde the minute she apologized. She could tell just how much Rosalie regretted her words. Unfortunately, it didn't erase the fact that her words had hurt Bella to the core.

She considered the Cullen's house as much a home as she did her own. As always, the front door was unlocked, and she entered welcoming the tranquillity she felt in the Cullen's home.

"We are not staying here," Rosalie uttered the minute Bella sat down.

"Oh, okay." Rose offered the brunette her hand, and Bella took it. She walked out the back door with Bella. Rosalie picked her up bridal style and leaped over the river. She took it as a positive sign when Bella wrapped her arms around her neck and snuggled further into the blonde. She couldn't bring herself to put Bella down as they walked further into the forest. Then she saw it, a small cottage nestled in the forest.

"Esme's latest project, it's not complete, but enough to use." She finally put Bella down and opened the arched wooden door. The living area was complete from what she could see, but as things were, she didn't take anything in. Rose led her to the couch in front of the fireplace. She didn't sit; instead, she knelt in front of Bella.

"I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have it, I didn't mean it, I was hurt, and I lashed out. You are enough, you are more than enough. You are right, I focused on all the positives in my human life and just… I lost so much, but you are right, I gained so much more. My human life was far from perfect, we could start with my parents counting on my looks to gain more. We had so much compared to so many, but it wasn't enough. I didn't even know him, but I was so happy to be on his arm because of his standing and what he had, not because of who he was. He was about my looks and nothing more. There was nothing there, if there were, Carlisle would not have had to come and save me. You are right, I should thank my fucking stars Carlisle came along. I have been so unfair to him… you put a mirror up to my face, and I thank you. It will take me time, but I will mourn my loss, and move on, I have to or I risk losing more."

"Apology accepted. I am sorry you lost your dream of motherhood. Couldn't you go to the Volturi and ask to adopt?" Bella asked.

Rose smiled. "Even if they did, I would have to promise to turn the child when they came of age." Bella nodded, she had forgotten Rosalie's hatred of what she was. Rose could see what she was thinking. "This is not the life I would have chosen for myself. Had I enough strength to say no to what Carlisle intended, I would have. You raised an excellent point. If I hate it so much, why am I still here? If I'm honest with myself, I don't hate this life, I hate this frozen state. As much as I sometimes take advantage of my looks, it was also the very look that got me killed. There are days I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror." Venom welled up in the blonde's eyes.

"Fuck," Bella muttered under her breath.

"I'm getting better. When Emmett looks at me, I know it's not just about my looks. When you talked about my strength and being more than just the blonde bombshell mere hours after knowing me, moments like that drive me towards looking at myself without hating what I see. So yeah, Isabella Swan, you are more than enough." Bella slid off the couch into Rosalie's lap. She hugged the vampire.

"You deserve to mourn your loss, but please don't push us away. We just want to help you through it even if we can not comprehend what you've lost," Bella pleaded, with her head buried in the blonde's neck.

"I have always seen asking for help as a sign of weakness," Rosalie admitted.

"No, not asking for help when you need it just to prove how strong you are, is the weakness. It takes a lot of strength to ask for help." Rose leaned back, looking at the brunette.

"You truly are wise beyond your years." She whispered. "Thank you, Bella. Can I kiss you?" Rosalie whispered. Before Bella could answer, Emmett burst in with a cold chest in hand.

"I brought food. Alice tells me we are all good." He paused when he saw the position the two were in. "Yeah, we really are good." He added lasciviously.


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened to the bubble bath and then bed?" Alice asked as she found Bella on the couch with a book in hand. It was a scene the Cullens were used to, Bella could either be found on the couch with a book in hand or with her mates.

"That was the plan until Em's pout and puppy dog eyes came into play. He wants me to wait for him, so here I am." She shrugged, getting back to her book.

"And Rose went with him?" Alice asked a little surprised. If Rosalie were in the house, she'd be attached to Bella.

"Yeah, I don't know what Em said, but she went hunting with him." It had been nearly three weeks since their heated talk, she had dinner with her mates and went home. Charlie has been very understanding about their relationship, encouraging even. His only stipulation was no overnight stay on school nights. She had stayed one night already and wasn't about to push her luck.

Rosalie had driven her home, and Bella had not been the least bit surprised when the blonde followed her in. With Charlie working until midnight, Rose could stay until then. Just like the night before she slept fitfully. In hindsight having Rosalie stay was a bad idea because the blonde blamed herself for it. She believed despite her apology; her words still affected Bella. The brunette couldn't bring herself to disagree. Bella was sure Rosalie believed this was her making the blonde regret her words. In truth, despite her apology, a small part of Bella truly believed she wasn't enough. It was minuscule, but it was still there. Rosalie knew it and was doing everything possible to erase that small feeling of doubt. It also meant the blonde had become somewhat glued to the brunette's side. Bella found action indeed spoke louder than words, and Rosalie's actions in the last couple of weeks had done its job. Despite Bella's assurances, it still seemed the blonde still felt the need to do more.

"I don't think there is anything I can say that will have her believe I don't have any doubt about my worth when it comes to this relationship. She will get there on her own eventually." Bella said with a shrug.

"She will." Alice agreed quietly. In truth, it wasn't just about Bella, Rosalie was working through her issues in her own way, and Bella and Emmett were helping just by being there.

"Bells, you waited." Emmett bellowed cheerfully as he walked back in.

"Of course, I waited. The last thing I needed was your puppy dog eyes and pout, emotionally browbeating me into taking another bubble bath." She retorted, earning chuckles from the other vampires in the living room. "You are back early. I expected to finish this book before you got back." She shut her book and sat up.

"Rose is going to have to read to you after the change. With your newborn strength, you will obliterate any book you touch." Jasper informed her.

"Won't be necessary," Alice interjected. "An electronic reader will be available as of November." Bella lifted her eyebrows at the tiny vampire.

"This has nothing to do with…"

"The ghost of possible futures." Jasper finished then slapped his hand over his mouth. It was a little too late. Bella could feel Emmett shaking next to her; she was currently biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. Rose was hiding behind a magazine, and so was Carlisle. Esme was safely ensconced in the kitchen.

"Darling…" He got nowhere.

"Whitlock, it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut," Alice growled. He was screwed, she didn't even call him Jasper, it was Whitlock. He was right royally screwed. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… if you read any of the emails I sent you. You would know that Amazon announced to its shareholders the release date of their electronic reader."

"Wait, I have shares in Amazon?" Bella blurted out.

"Yes, and you would know this if you bothered reading the monthly reports of your investments." Alice reiterated.

"Then why do I pay for stuff when I own part of the company." She complained.

"It doesn't work that way," Rosalie answered, having finally lowered her magazine.

"Well, that sucks," Bella grumbled.

"Speaking of buying, Bella, we have to go shopping tomorrow for your travel." Alice cheered.

"It's not for another two months," Bella argued.

"Yes, but if I'm correct this weekend is the best time to shop. You only have one other weekend free, and you are spending it with Charlie and some of the wolves before you leave."

"Rose can go for me," Bella said, giving her mate a beseeching look.

"I don't think so." Rose returned Bella's look having little effect on her.

"Rosie, please." Bella pleaded.

"Not happening," Rosalie answered, refusing to look at the brunette. "Ask Em." She added.

"Why don't we all go," Alice said much to the horror of everyone. Bella thought if she had to go shopping, they all had to go, as far as she was concerned.

"Alice, that is the best thing I have ever heard you utter," Bella said even as Emmet nudged her.

"I'm afraid I can't join you," Carlisle said. "I have to work."

"No, you don't." Bella snapped before anyone could think to say anything. "If I recall correctly, and I do, you said how much you were looking forward to not working this weekend as it would be your first in two months. You complained about how Dr. Hubert was constantly roping you into covering his weekends for him, and you had finally put your foot down and said no. I remember it well because I recall thinking about how human it all was. I mean, you play human the best closely followed by Esme. Alice is the worst." Bella moaned.

"I beg your pardon." Alice's indignation was rather obvious.

"You can beg, borrow, or steal my pardon all you want; you are the worst at playing human. I should know, I am human." Amused faces stared at the two. "You don't walk, you flit, skip, and pirouette around the school halls. What human do you know does that. I doubt Margot Fontegn did that, and she was one of the world's best ballerinas. Rose kept reminding you to slow down when we went shopping." Bella argued.

"You caught that?" Alice had the decency to look chastised.

"Yeah, and this was when the cat was still schrodingering in the bag," Bella added, earning chuckles from the vampires.

"Schrodingering?" Emmett questioned, still laughing.

"Yeah, cat in the box with something that could kill it. In this case, a secret that could kill us all." Bella explained.

"I will admit that analogy works," Jasper chuckled.

"Of course, it does," Bella replied hauntingly, drawing a rather indulgent smile from Rosalie.

"So, shopping tomorrow." Alice made sure to get back to the point at hand, earning groans from all.

"Might just as well head for Seattle then," Esme said. "I have a few things to get for a job." Alice beamed happily but then glared when her eyes landed on Jasper. He sighed dejectedly, knowing he was still in the dog house.

* * *

With a day of shopping in mind, the household had gone hunting except for Rosalie and Emmett, who had gone less than an hour ago. They were able to enjoy their bath without vampire ears present. "So…" Bella started tentatively. "Anything I can do to get you to spend just a few hours with Jake teaching him a few things about engines?" She asked.

"I don't like dogs… if he were of the feline variety, then I'd be more inclined." Rose retorted, Emmett simply chuckled.

"Oh, come on, who doesn't like dogs, and he is my friend despite his father." Billy, it seemed, was somewhat angrier after learning of the Volturi. The wolves and the elders, except for Paul and Billy were all rather grateful to the Cullen's for not reporting their existence to the Volturi. Bella was aware Jake had had some explosive fights with his father about the matter, even though he hadn't told her, Seth had let it slip. "Is there anything I can do, say or offer to make you change your mind."

"It means that much to you?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Bella said, angling her body to look at her mate.

"Okay, he has a day. Sunday should do." The blonde answered.

"Thank you." Bella planted a lingering kiss on Rose's jaw.

"Oh, you can do much better than that." The blonde teased.

"I think I can." The brunette replied, straddling the blonde only to find herself pulled off the blonde and onto Emmett's lap. The unexpected action earning a screech from her

Leaning back against the blonde, she found herself in a position that had Emmett thrusting to maximum effect. Bella's body was trembling beyond her control, with Rose's fingers working over her clit., the other on her nipple and the blonde's mouth on her pulse point, the brunette could only scream when her orgasm hit. Her mates weren't satisfied with giving her just one orgasm. Having barely come down from her first, a second orgasm was soon creeping up on her. To her horror, her mates stopped, Rosalie ran her hand over innocuous parts of the brunette's body, while Emmett thrust had slowed to a crawl. "Oh, please… don't stop," Bella begged, her body still trembling.

"Just giving you a minute to come down," Rose mumbled, her lips ghosting over Bella's pulse point.

"I don't want to come down." She argued, earning a chuckle from Emmett.

"How about we take this to the bedroom." Rose countered.

With vampires involved, she found herself dried and in bed with the blonde between her legs in no time. She was still so close to the edge that Rosalie had barely sucked on her clit when she came. "Oh, god, fuck… okay, okay, I want to come down now." Rose chuckled, kissing her way up Bella's body.

"Don't fall asleep, not done with you yet." Rosalie purred as she pulled the brunette on top of her. Emmett lay beside them, running his fingers through Bella's hair.

"The things we are going to do you when you become a vampire," Emmett whispered wickedly. A shudder ran through Bell at the thought.

"Oh, someone likes that idea." Rose teased with a laugh. "Come down enough?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Bella moaned, taking the brunette's nipple in her mouth. She could play too.

* * *

Bella let out a loud yawn as she stumbled her way to the car. "Knowing you had to get up early, maybe last night wasn't the best time for sexcapades." Alice quipped.

"It wasn't my idea. My plan was to bath and then hit the sack. Blame these two." She said, eyeing her mates without a hint of a blush. "Jake better appreciate the sacrifice I made for him." She mumbled much to Rosalie's amusement.

"Those two don't sleep; you do so, maybe you should have said something," Alice added, getting in the backseat.

"Something," Bella responded, unable to help herself, earning a bark of laughter from Emmett. "Anyway, I will catch up on my sleep while Em drives." She added with another yawn.

"You guys need a family car," Bella mumbled with her head on Rosalie's shoulder. She was in Rosalie's M3 with her mates, Jasper and Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"You would not say that after decades with everybody, sometimes you need a little space and long-distance journey in a car with everyone isn't conducive to one's wellbeing. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper laughed, and she knew then there was a story there, one involving Rosalie.

"What did you do?" Bella asked with a beaming smile.

"I crashed the last family car." She mumbled, looking out the window.

"Annnd?" Bella asked, knowing there was more to the story, especially with Emmett and Alice giggling.

"Okay, so I drove us into a lake… on purpose."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling it was an overreaction." Bella chuckled.

"Because it was. All Edward did was change the radio station." Jasper answered. Bella soon joined the rest in laughter.

"God, Rose… I love you, only you would react so extremely to Edward changing the radio station." Bella kissed the blonde's cheek. "When was this?"

"The eighties," Emmett answered before Bella could say anymore her phone rang.

"Hey, dad."

"I can't believe you actually managed to wake up for a shopping trip." Charlie teased.

"Neither can I." She retorted.

"Can Rose and Emmett hear me?" The two in question nodded.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"Excellent, you two come by tomorrow."

"Will do," Rosalie answered.

"See you tomorrow, Bells." With that, he hung up.

"Alice…" Emmett started.

"Don't ask, I don't know why he invited you two over." She said, quickly earning a raised eyebrow from Bella. "Honestly, I have no idea." She added.

"We do need to talk to him anyway," Rose said below Bella's hearing range.

"That is true," Emmett answered.

"Oh," Alice whispered more to herself. Rosalie turned her glare on her, Alice quickly ran an imaginary zipper over her mouth, placating the blonde.

* * *

The trip to Seattle had been eventful. Emmett had picked the ring they ordered for Bella months ago. Bella herself picked up a few more books and toured Pike Market. Jasper had finally gotten back in Alice's good grace by taking his wife shopping. Bella was already on the couch with a book.

"Are you not worried about your dad suddenly wanting to see us tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Have you done something I should know about?" Bella asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Then you have nothing to be concerned about." Bella shrugged and went back to her book.

"Bells, you are not taking my concerns seriously." He complained.

"Em, I don't know why Charlie wants to see you two. I truly don't." She went back to her book.

"After your newborn year, you should consider furthering your education, especially in English literature," Carlisle interjected ending Emmett's concern about their visit to Charlie's the next day.

"Of course she will, she would not want to be the only one without a doctorate in this family." Bella dropped the book and sat up.

"You all have …"

"And an MD," Rosalie added nonchalantly.

"Even Emmett?" Her shock was apparent.

"Hey." Her mate protested. "I will have you know I have an MD in psychology, and a Ph.D. in mathematics." Bella found she wasn't all that surprised about his doctorate in maths. After all, her grade in maths was up to an A thanks to him.

"Wow." She looked around at them. "Yeah, a doctorate in English is a definite. I am not repeating high school." she quickly interjected before Carlisle could utter a word. "Although, I wouldn't mind it as long as they know I have a Ph.D. The teachers would have to refer to me by my title of Dr. Steele or Cullen or whatever name I take after I'm turned." She added seriously.

"How come we've never done that," Emmett asked.

"Never occurred to me," Alice answered. "I'm with Bella, I am Dr. Alice Cullen in my next school." She added.

"The revolution has begun." Edward quipped, earning laughs from the room. Carlisle shook his head in resignation, he had the distinct feeling that the kid's high school days were at an end.

"Okay, now let's get back to my concern," Emmett started.

"NO." Was the resounding reply from the room.

* * *

The three were not prepared for the reason Charlie invited his daughter's mates. "I know my daughter is dating vampires, and yet it never occurred to me that you two are immortal. I mean, for this relationship to work, you have to at some point, turn my daughter into a vampire."

"Yes, Bella will eventually become a vampire," Rosalie answered.

"Bells." Charlie turned his attention to his daughter.

"I believe we don't have a choice in the matter. I don't know the details because I don't want to know, but I believe they are forced to turn me." Charlie's eyes widened. "If you want to know, I'm going to unpack, and they can tell you. Frankly, the fear in Alice's eyes when I asked if she had an approximate date was enough for me not to ask." Without waiting for an answer, she left the three to talk.

"I believe you know about Alice's gift?" Rosalie asked without any preamble. Charlie nodded. "When Alice first laid eyes on Bella, she saw her as one of us. The circumstances surrounding her turning are vague, but she sees Emmett and I carrying a bloody Bella into the house, which house isn't clear. Esme tends to design all our houses the same, especially the interior. We celebrate her nineteenth birthday that much is clear."

"I can see why she doesn't want to know. Fucking Billy, now I wished I had followed her lead. Will the treaty affect your turning her?"

"No, we are turning Bella no matter what the wolves said. Our mate isn't dying to make them feel better. I made that feeling clear to Jacob today, they will not stand in our way." Charlie nodded.

"We do have a question to ask?" Emmett's voice cut through the melancholy.

"Yeah, sure… what is it?" Charlie whispered.

"We would like to ask for your permission to marry Bella." Charlie's smiled wide.

"You have my permission, of course, you do"


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you three are off to see the world." Kate purred as she sat next to Bella. She ran her finger over Bella's arm and still marveled at the lack of effect her gift had on Bella.

"Still trying to shock me." Bella teased, finishing her lunch.

"No, I find it fascinating… in a thousand years, you are the first person I have come across who my gift has zero effect on." She shook her head. "A shield, stay well clear of Italy until you are turned, we sure as hell do not need to give the Volturi a reason to take you. Your gift will make them so much powerful than they already are." The minute Eleazar had made it clear what Bella's gift was, the Volturi had become a real threat as far as everyone was concerned.

"Yeah, I know everyone keeps saying. Hell, Rose was determined to stay well clear of Europe, but Alice assured her we would be fine." Bella shrugged.

"You appear rather blase about the whole thing," Kate observed.

"I see no reason to live in fear over something that is highly unlikely to happen. Alice, for over a year, has seen my turning by Rose and Em. It seems to be a vision set in stone." Bella countered.

"I can see your point." Kate acquiesced, moving closer to the brunette and placed her hand on the small of Bella's back. Before she could say anything about Kate invading her personal space, she heard a growl, and her shoulders dropped in defeat. She caught the disappearing form of Rosalie and turned to glare at Kate.

"You knew she was coming and got close on purpose. Seriously, why do you have to antagonize her like that." Bella sighed, jumping off the stool to go after her irrationally jealous mate.

"What are you talking about?" Kate didn't even bother to keep a straight face.

"Your middle name should be trouble," Bella grumbled, walking away.

"It already is." Kate retorted with a chuckle. Bella groaned every time Kate came to visit trouble followed.

"Thanks for the warning, Em." She muttered, heading up the stairs. She knew he was so engrossed in his game, he paid attention to little else.

Rosalie was in the shower when she got to their bedroom, she sat on the bed and waited. "So, are you going to tell me why Kate bothers you so much?" Bella asked when Rosalie entered the bedroom.

"I don't have…" Rosalie started.

"Don't lie to me," Bella interjected softly. "Clearly, you are bothered by Kate's constant flirting. You have to realize that at this point, she only does it because she knows it bothers you."

"I know… it's just that… I know if Emmet and I had not declared our love for you, you would have ended up with Kate. At first, Alice wasn't sure which one, but now it's obvious." Bella nodded.

"You are saying if we had come back from Seattle without having taken the next step in our relationship, I would have ended up with Kate." Bella looked somewhat intrigued by the idea, which didn't thrill the blonde. "I mean… I could see how that would have happened. With Kate's flirtatious nature and my being disappointed about how the weekend panned out. Yeah, I would have been receptive to her flirting." Bella added. "Having said all that, that is not what happened, and I am with my mates. Kate can flirt till the cows come home, it changes nothing."

"She wants you," Rosalie dam near whined.

"She can want me all she wants, the only thing that should matter to you is whether I want her or not, and I don't." Bella stood up and sauntered over to her mate. "How could I… when I have you and Em." She whispered.

"I still don't like her flirting with you." She answered petulantly.

Of course, you don't." Bella laughed. "Want to have me under you screaming your name and calling for God to come and save me from the beautiful vampire?" Bella teased. The blonde slowly undid the tie holding her dressing gown together, and slowly shrugged it off her shoulders.

* * *

"Back to the scene of the crime." Bella found it funny how different she felt this time. "The difference a year makes." She whispered. She'd chosen to celebrate her birthday at the Four Seasons with her mates. If it was to be her last as a human, she was determined to do what she wanted.

"What difference is that?" Emmett asked.

"I was incredibly nervous the last time, despite Alice's words, and Edward's attempt to sow doubt I still did not believe until you blurted out that you were in love with me. A part of me expected a perfectly perfect platonic weekend away with friends, and I would end up with my poor human heartbroken." She giggled, she could joke about it now.

"You weren't the only one," Rosalie admitted. Bella believed that their nerves might not have been as obvious as hers, but it was there. A difference a year truly made. This time she wasn't the one nervous, they were. She knew them well enough now to see it, no matter how subtle it was. Emmett wasn't so jovial, and Rose kept avoiding eye contact as though if she made eye contact, she'd break and spill whatever secret the two were hiding. Of course, she could just ask them what they were hiding, but why do that. Where was the fun in that as Rosalie so often said.

By the time she stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, her mates appeared relaxed somewhat. "Take it off, take it off." Emmett chanted as he knew her towel would come off before she got dressed.

"I see you are back to your usual selves." She teased.

"Of course, you'd notice," Rosalie complained with a radiant smile that had Bella on the back foot suddenly.

"We have plans, plans we hope you would love and accept," Emmett said as he took the bottle of lotion of her.

"Your plans have never failed to make me feel loved and happy," Bella replied.

"That means more than you can imagine." Emmett choked out.

"I have some idea because I always hope I make you feel the same," Bella added as her camisole went over her head.

"You do," Rose said with a smile. "Now, come to bed." She put her hand out for the brunette.

"Are you going to let me sleep." She'd barely finished her sentence when she found herself sandwiched between her mates.

"Eventually." The blonde said with a smirk as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair. "How do you want to celebrate your birthday?" She asked.

"Apart from here with you two, I haven't thought past that." She said with a yawn.

"You've had a long day get some sleep." The blonde said softly.

"All I did was lounge in the back of the truck as you drove, can't say that was tiring." Bella chuckled. She'd chosen to see America by car, it was not that hard with two vampires taking turns driving. They'd bought a new Chevrolet Tahoe for the trip. It was comfy and spacious, even more after the extensive modification, Rosalie insisted the truck needed. Bella loved the three traveling alone, simply because Rose was more herself. She was as playful as Emmett, and the smallest thing she or Emmett did amused the blonde. Bella had seen this side of the blonde during their camping trip before their relationship had taken the next step. It was evident to Bella now that Rose put up a front when with her family, and the idea saddened the brunette. She wished the blonde allowed more people to see her as she truly was.

* * *

"Come on, just a little." Bella pleaded with a pout to boot.

"I am not eating a cucumber, I don't care if it's mostly water," Emmett growled.

"You love me, don't you?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at the pair. They all knew Emmett would eat the damn food and complain for hours on end.

"I love you, but what has that got to do with eating a cucumber?" Emmett groaned.

"I just want to know what it tastes like to you. I mean, it's mostly water, but I don't actually… just what does it taste like. Is it tasteless?" Emmett could actually see her point, so as expected, he tasted it.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into eating this crap." He screwed up his face as he headed for the bathroom.

"You are truly evil, Isabella," Rosalie whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Thanks." Bella retorted with a smug smile.

"You know he's going to complain until you get naked and ride him." The blonde purred as her hand snaked under Bella's shirt.

"Rose." Bella moaned as a hand, groped her breast, and fingers pinched her nipples. Rosalie's hand disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Bella glared at the blonde, who just smirked in return as she took a seat at the dining table. "How long are we staying?" She loved Seattle and especially staying at The Four Seasons, Bella hoped they had more time to explore the city.

"A little over a week," Bella beamed at the blonde. "Thought you might like that. We could go to the spa tomorrow, and then dinner at the space needle. If you think of something else you'd like to do, let us know." Rosalie added.

"Can you even get a massage?" Bella asked.

"No, but everything else is applicable, especially the hot treatments and various baths." It felt wonderful to get heat into her body sometimes even if she didn't need it.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I was hoping to visit the space needle before we left."

"Excellent." The blonde murmured.

Emmett joined them at the dining table. " That was horrible, but not the worst thing I've tasted." He murmured.

"I'm giving you new experiences," Bella said with a rather straight face.

"No, what you are doing is torturing me," Emmett mumbled.

"I love you, why would I want to torture you." Her hand dramatically went to her heart. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Come, I want you," Rosalie put her hand out for the brunette, who took it without hesitation.

* * *

"Bells, time to wake up." Rosalie shook her gently.

"Why?" The brunette whined.

"Because it's our first anniversary, and you are not going to spend it asleep." Emmett bellowed from the bathroom. Bella lifted her head from under the duvet and smiled sleepily at the blonde.

"Happy anniversary," Bella cheered.

"I ordered your breakfast. You should have enough time to get ready." She pushed the brunette's hair off her face. "Happy anniversary, Bella." She kissed Bella's forehead. They all knew the brunette didn't like to be kissed on the lips when she hadn't brushed her teeth. They didn't really care, but Bella did, and that was enough.

Emmett was just stepping out of the shower when she entered the bathroom. "Happy anniversary, Bells." He bellowed before twirling her around.

"I can't believe it's been a year." She murmured, grabbing her toothbrush.

"Indeed, I mean a year ago you could barely ride me without coming and collapsing on me five minutes later. Now… it's half an hour of solid riding and grinding." Bella just stared at him in disbelief.

"Of all the things to measure the year by, that is what came to mind?"

"Yes, because it's important." He replied with a straight face. She ignored him and proceeded to brush her teeth.

She couldn't help the chuckle that left her as she brushes her teeth. It was Emmett, after all, what did she expect from him. Not so long ago, his words would have embarrassed her, but now it didn't even earn a blush from Bella. In truth, she felt smug about his assessment. It was apparent she was getting better and comfortable at sex with her mates, and they with her. These days they didn't even bruise her, practice did indeed make perfect. She quickly rinsed her mouth and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt divine on her skin, and she spent a little too long underneath, only rushing to dry off when she heard the doorbell.

"Bells, breakfast," Rosalie called.

"Coming." She quickly moisturized her skin and pulled one of Emmett's t-shirt on. There was no point in getting dressed when she had no idea what their plans were. "French." She cheered when she saw the breakfast laid out on the dining table. "Thanks, Rose." She muttered, sitting down to her breakfast.

"What should we do today?" Rosalie asked.

"I vote for staying in bed and enjoying the warm human body." Emmett piped up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." The blonde growled.

"When Alice mentioned seeing us celebrate my nineteenth, I was thinking of what I'd like to eat, but I've pretty sampled most things in the last few months." She said with a shrug.

"Well, you haven't seen much of Seattle; we can do that and anything you want to do." Rosalie offered. She and Emmett had their own plans later in the day. Now, it was about Bella, but it seemed the brunette didn't have much of a plan for the day.

"Oh, I know." Bella suddenly exclaimed.

Emmett would admit, he expected to be thoroughly bored watching the mini-series of Pride and Prejudice, but he found himself thoroughly entertained.

"You know who he reminds me of me, Edward," Emmett muttered.

Bella whirled on him. "Do not compare Mr. Darcy to Edward. His behavior was perfectly justified in those days. You married in line with your station. Mr. Darcy was a little prideful, Edward is just a jerk." She argued.

"Can't disagree with that." Rosalie chuckles.

The rest of the morning and afternoon is spent with the mates merely enjoying each other's company. There has always been an ease about their time together. Rosalie and Emmett especially felt the joy Bella brought to their lives, that ache had disappeared the minute they met her. Her friendship, if it was all they got, would have sufficed, but to find their soulmate in her was glorious.

"Who knew doing so little could be so rewarding" Bella murmured as snuggled further into Emmett. Rosalie was sitting on what had quickly become her favorite armchair with a magazine in hand.

"Actually…" Emmett started then looked at the blonde.

"One more thing before the day is over," Rosalie added, moving to kneel in front of Bella. "There isn't a word as far as I'm concern that could possibly quantify what you've added to our existence." Rosalie started.

We thought we'd never find that missing link. Would you believe at one point, we weren't sure what we were looking for could even be found?" Emmett added, kneeling next to Rose. "It wasn't a coincidence that you were born right after we stopped looking and believed fate or whatever higher power there is would put us in each other's path, and it did."

"Jasper described it best, it's as though our hearts got bigger to accept more love. Our very existence is incomplete without you, and now that we've found you, we never want to be without you." Rosalie declared earnestly.

"I do not want to be without you either, I don't think life would be worth all that much," Bella whispered.

"Then I hope you would do us the honor of marrying us," Emmett asked as Rosalie pulled out a ring. It was a heart-shaped diamond set in a platinum ring. It was simple, yet beautiful, just like their mate. Bella was not one for gaudy jewelry, and anything of the sort would not have suited her.

"Yes." She managed past the tears. Her mates slipped the ring on and leaned up, planting lingering kisses on each cheek. "I did not see this coming." Bella choked out a laugh as she stared at the ring.

"It would not have been much of a surprise if you had." Rosalie teased.

"No wonder you two weren't pushing for some extravagant outing to celebrate. This beats it all." The brunette was beaming with so much happiness, her mates would swear their hearts beat.

"Call Charlie, I'm guessing he is more than likely pulling his hair out with impatience." Emmett quipped.

"Charlie knows?" Bella's eyes widened.

"We had to ask for your hand," Rosalie answered before darting off to the bedroom to get Bella's phone.

"Thanks." She calls Charlie, who picks up on the first ring. "I'm engaged." She practically screamed down the phone.

Charlie chuckled. "Congrats, Bells. Are you happy?" They can all hear the teasing lilt in his voice.

"Ecstatic." She looks at her ring.

"I will be down next weekend and see you before you leave for your road trip." Charlie offered.

"That would be great, dad." The two talk a little more before Bella hung up.

* * *

Its been almost a year since she left Forks, and she was coming back to surprise Charlie before heading for Denali. Bella had decided she wanted to be changed on her own terms. She had seen most of the world, seen some amazing things and done some incredible things as a human. She was ready for her newborn year of madness. Bella had therefore decided to see Charlie before the change, as she might not see him for another year depending how fast she got over her bloodlust.

She got to the house only to realize she didn't have her keys. Having spoken to him earlier, she knew he was in La Push. "Take the truck, we will wait here," Rosalie said, handing Bella the keys after taking the backpack with their passports and other paperwork.

"I will be back soon." She jumped into the driver's seat and peeled off down the road. The two settled under the large tree by the house and relaxed. "It better not rain," Rosalie grumbled, looking up at the ominous clouds hanging over Forks. Half an hour later, Alice called changing everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Having never stepped foot in La Push, Rosalie and Emmett put in a burst of speed towards where their hearts were taking them. There were one too many cliffs in La Push, and it didn't narrow down the search for Bella. Then they saw it, Bella on the edge of the cliff with one of the wolves, they only knew that because of the size of him, shorts and lack of a shirt. It was now pouring down with rain, as they raced towards Bella. They would not make it, but as long as Bella did not hit the shallow water, they stood a chance of having her alive enough to turn her.

Rosalie let out a gut-wrenching scream as she watched Bella turn away from the wolf, only for him to push her. A boulder just below the surface of the shallow water gave Emmett enough leverage to leap up and catch his mate. The sheer and jagged surface of the cliff face meant Bella's body hit the rock face three times before he caught her. Emmett ran along the rock face before hitting the water and taking off with Bella in his arms. Rosalie was right alongside him as they run back to the house. They could hear her heart still beating despite her extensive injuries.

They crashed through the back door and laid Bella on the dining room table. Rosalie grabbed the backpack and pulled out two large syringes before they plunged both in her heart. It was all they could do. Just over half an hour later they breathe a sigh of relief, the bleeding on her head had stopped, the wound almost sealed. The venom was doing its work. "I don't know if we can move her." Emmett wondered.

"I'd rather not, but we should clean her up a little," Rosalie muttered. Bella was soaked from the rain, and covered in blood. The rock surface had shredded her clothes and skin, one of her Chuck Taylor's had been lost along the way.

"I will see what I can find." Emmett choked out.

"She will be fine, Emmett. She has to be." She whispered as she gently ripped the clothes off Bella. She didn't want to jolt her even the slightest bit. She cleaned the blood pulled by Bella's head with the wet shirt. Emmett came back with some bedsheets and towels. He quickly filled a bowl he found in the kitchen with water. With the utilities turned off, there was no hot water. They cleaned Bella as best as they could and covered her with the sheets.

The rest of the family arrive then with the Denalis in tow. They had gotten to know her very well, and loved her. It was impossible not to love Isabella Swan, a beautiful girl who was loving and kind. "Oh, God." Esme cried as Carlisle quickly moved to look over Bella.

"She is changing, the venom has already healed any internal injuries," Carlisle said.

"Why is she so quiet?" Tanya asked. In truth, her silence had not even occurred to Emmett and Rosalie. They had been so focused on making sure she was changing and cleaning her up, they had forgotten the immense burning pain the venom coursed.

"I have no idea," Carlisle answered.

"She is in pain, I can feel it, it's nowhere near the level it should be… but there is also something else building." Jasper interjected.

"I think her gift… incredible, her gift is protecting her brain." Eleazar added.

"It's minimizing the amount of pain its receptors is sending to the brain." Carlisle surmised in awe.

"Thank God," Emmett muttered. She and Rosalie were camped by Bella, holding her hand.

"Give it a few more hours and move her to your room." Carlisle sounded incredibly relieved, something they all felt. At least, Bella had been spared the pain of changing. "I will get the room ready." Esme offered, happy to keep busy even for a few minutes.

"Charlie is on his way here," Alice whispered.

"I forgot, he showed up right after Bella went over. He pulled his gun… shame it will have little effect on that fucking mongrel." Rosalie muttered.

"Wait, one of the wolves pushed Bella over the cliff?" None had ever seen Carlisle so incensed.

"Yeah, I don't know which one," Emmett answered. The only wolf they'd ever met was Jacob.

"We will have to deal with this. The wolves know very well Bella is mated to Rose and Em. They will expect us to retaliate." Jasper said.

"And retaliate, we will," Rosalie growled.

Alice was by the front door, waiting for Charlie. The man in question drove down their driveway like a man possessed, parked his cruiser haphazardly, and jumped out. "We've got her, Charlie," Alice said before he could even ask the question.

"Thank God, oh, thank God. He chanted as he pulled Alice into a hug.

"Come in." He was soaking wet, but then so was everyone else. He saw Bella lying on the dining table covered in a sheet.

"She looks like she's asleep." He murmured as he got closer. "I imagined a lot of things, but this wasn't what I expected." He added as he stared at his slowly changing daughter. Changes that weren't visible to him just yet.

"Her external injuries have all healed. The venom is doing its job." Carlisle answered. "What happened?" He asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Sue, send me to Sam's to get her a couple of things. I was there when she called to tell me Bella was on her way there. I went outside waiting for her, but then I still couldn't see her, so I decided to meet her when I heard her shouting. I started running and just caught sight of Paul, dragging Bella towards the woods. I shouted, but either he couldn't hear me or chose to ignore me.

I broke through the woods just in time to see him push her over the edge. I shot him, fat lot of good that did. At that point, the rest of the guys showed up to find me screaming for Bella. Jake and Embry made their way down the side of the cliff but found nothing. With the wind and the rain, they surmised the currents must-have dragged her out to sea." Charlie took a deep breath, looking down at Bella as though making sure she was really there. "I was going to arrest him when Billy…" He shook his head. "He told me I couldn't arrest Paul. He had just pushed my daughter down a sheer cliff down onto the beach. This wasn't the area they went cliff diving. This was the sandy part of the beach, there would have been no water to break her fall if the cliff surface didn't kill her first. I was apoplectic in my anger and told him to either shut up before I pushed him down the same cliff. He said If I arrested Paul, he would go to jail, and their secret would surely come out. He asked me to think about what that would do to them. They'd become government experiments. I told him I didn't care… and then he threatened you. He said he would have no reason to abide by the treaty if I arrested Paul. That was when I remembered the conversation I had with you two. I ran back to the cruiser and drove straight here."

"Why kill Bella? I mean, their whole thing is about protecting innocents. Even if he hated her being mated to vampires, she was, at that point, still human… still innocent." Edward chimed in.

"He said he didn't mean to. He just wanted to talk to Bella, but she kept arguing and called him a manwhore. He just lost it and pushed her without thinking." Charlie sighed. "I believed him, God knows he could have turned and ripped me apart when I shot him. It still doesn't mean he gets away with murder." He growled.

"They all think Bella is dead. They had no idea we saved her." Emmett looked up.

"No, if you hadn't told me, I would have thought she was dead as well," Charlie whispered.

"The rain would have washed away any scent we would have left behind." Rosalie surmised.

"Charlie, keep an eye on Bella. They know Charlie drove here to tell us if we don't show up intent on killing that wolf, they will know something is up. The fact that we aren't there already can easily be put down to us waiting for re-enforcement." Rosalie said. Both she and Emmett took a quick shower to wash the scent of Bella's blood off them. They left a lot behind every time they moved. This time, she and Emmett left more than usual as they were traveling with Bella.

They made their way down the stairs slowly and had clearly missed something. "What?" Emmett asked as he spied amused faces staring at Charlie.

"It appears he is mated to Tanya and Irina," Esme whispered. Emmett barked out a laugh.

"Well done, Charlie." He clapped the stunned man on his back.

"Like father, like daughter." Rosalie teased.

Charlie simply stared at the two beautiful women at a loss for words. He had simply looked their way when Carmen had offered to stay with him while he kept an eye on Bella. Charlie had been unable to look away the minute his eyes landed on them. It seemed they couldn't either, and knew what was going on more than he did. He heard the offered congratulations but had no idea why.

"How perfect would this have been if Bella had ended up with me." Kate piped up, earning a glare from Rosalie.

"Kate, for once in your life, please shut up. Now, can we go and deal with these wolves." Tanya now had more than a vested interest in what happened to Bella.

* * *

The wolves were lined up on the treaty line, with the elders behind them, the minute Charlie had left, they knew what was coming. If one of the vampires had killed an imprint, they would go after the Cullens, so they expected no different. What they didn't expect was to find eleven vampires instead of the seven they knew. The Cullens had called in reinforcement, and that didn't bode well for them.

"Where is he?" Rosalie growled.

"He ran," Sam answered. They were wrong, so very wrong, even if Billy didn't see it, they did. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Emily.

"You expect us to simply take your word for it." Emmett with a humorless chuckle.

"Feel free to check." Sam offered much to the horror of some of the elders. Edward and Eleazar run past everyone to do just that.

"I'm so sorry." Jake offered as the tears ran down his cheeks. They all knew the boy had been in love with Bella and more than likely still was.

"You have nothing to be sorry for; you didn't kill her." Rosalie offered softly.

He's gone." Edward piped up. "It doesn't matter." He added, smirking at Quil Ateara. "What he did would drive him crazy," Edward said, his focus still on the elder.

"Quil," Billy asked.

"You should not have told the boy to run, Billy. I understand you threatening Charlie if he arrested him, but him running has exposed us all anyway. He will go insane, what he did is not something his wolf can live with. The war between the man and the wolf will drive Paul insane, and he will more than likely expose us." He informed them.

"How do we not know about this?" Sam asked.

"It happened once before, long ago. In the end, death was the merciful option."

"If I were you boys, I'd take my family and leave. He's not just going to be a vampire hunting wolf, he's going to be an insane wolf who is a danger to everyone, and the government will see you all as such. Forget experimenting, you will be annihilated." Carlisle offered.

Jacob glared at his father." You told him to run, this is all your fault. He killed a girl you've known since she was a baby, but because she imprinted on vampires, you didn't care that Paul killed her. What goes around comes around. Good luck." Jacob ran before Billy could utter a word.

"You have to find him and bring him back. I'm begging you." Billy turned to the other wolves.

"We do not have to do anything. He killed an innocent girl, and you helped him run. You go and find him." Sam's voice was filled with disdain.

Despite Paul's and Billy's actions, Carlisle wasn't going to see an entire tribe suffer for it. His reason for inviting Sam and the wolves to their side of the border was not entirely altruistic. If Paul phased and hurt someone, the entire tribe would be under a government microscope, and their own existence would likely be revealed. Bella was not going to come into a world where vampires were on the ran or worse, at war with humanity.

"We have to find him and bring him back," Carlisle said, what they all already knew.

"Edward and Jasper and Alice are tracking him and have a lead on him. You guys need to join them and subdue Paul. Something only an alpha command can do right now."

Emmett stood at the door, watching it all. They were all pissed, had it not been for Alice, Bella would likely be dead, but to punish an entire tribe for one person's mistake would be wrong. Their punishment would be to deal with the crazy wolf, and that was good enough for him. He turned his back on the discussions and headed back to the house. They had finally been able to give Bella a bath, get her dressed. Bella was in the middle of the bed, changing quietly. "We should never have let her gone there." Rosalie murmured.

"She's been going there since she moved here. She attended those bonfire nights with Charlie. We couldn't have known." Emmett ran his fingers through her hair.

The two lay silently with their changing mate for the next two days. Edward, Jasper, and Alice had returned the day before. Paul had been found and returned to the reservation, the guys had also brought their truck back. Jasper had to hotwire the truck since the keys had been in Bella's pocket.

Charlie was getting to know his mates, something that had never failed to put a smile on anyone's face. The man looked so lost about the entire thing. You'd think he'd deal better having seen his daughter go through it.

* * *

'_Shouldn't I be screaming, I should be burning, unable to hold on to a single train of thought, but that is not happening. Am I changing, or am I just in pain from the fall and in a coma. Is that why I can't move. _

_I just wish I could move, just move a little. It was not as though it was uncomfortable, but fuck, I was desperate for a bit of movement. I found it ironic that for someone who struggled to get out of bed, that for once, it was what I was desperate to do. Without the burning, excruciating pain I expected, I find I can follow everything going on. Okay, I'm changing, that much I have now figured out.'_

'_Oh, my shield is protecting me from the worst of the pain. Yippee. I wish it would allow me a little movement.'_

'_Charlie is what… go, Charlie. Like father, like daughter indeed.'_

'_God, Rose, and Em smelled incredible, her poor human senses hadn't really taken them in. Alice was right, she would appreciate nature more with a sense of smell so powerful.'_

'_I am glad Carlisle sent the guys after Paul, I hated to think people like Sue, Harry, old Quil and the wolves suffering because of one boy's stupid mistake. I saw the look of horror on Paul's face when he pushed me just before I hit my head and was knocked out cold. I remember Jake telling me about Paul imprinting on Rachel, who was not receptive to it. She apparently had issues with Paul's bed-hopping. I guess my saying I felt sorry for the poor unfortunate woman who finds herself imprinted on by him, shredded the last of his control. He called me a whore, as though he had any right to call me a whore. Asshole.'_

'_Oh, okay, now… shit, my heart feels as if it's going to burst right out of my chest. Three days, so close, and now you decide to give… oh, of course, my heart is the last to go. I've become a vampire and a drama queen.'_

* * *

"No, we can't all be in here." Carlisle chuckled as everyone scrambled up the stairs when they heard the sudden increase in Bella's heart rate. "Emmett and Rose can stay in here, the rest of you outside. Please give Jasper some room just in case he needs to hurry in here to help." Carlisle shut the door with a smile. They seemed everyone had forgotten how volatile newborn vampires could be.

Bella's eye twitched, a twitch was a move, she could now move. She snapped her eyes open, and without any real effort, sat up at the same time. She wiggled her toes, shook out her arms, and turned her neck. Her eyes landed on her mates, again her human eyes were wholly inadequate to take in the beauty of her mates, especially Rosalie. "If I were straight, I'd go gay for you in a heartbeat." Yep, upon waking up as a vampire, those were the first words she uttered.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella could hear the laughter ring around the house, most was coming from the hallway just beyond the door. If she could still blush, she would be. Rosalie looked thoroughly amused. "How do you feel," Carlisle asked, and for the first time she realized he was in the room.

"Erm… I don't really know. I can see everything really well and smell everything. I can also hear the river clearly." She mumbled, her eyes back on her mates. She got out of bed and stood, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Can we come and say hello." Alice's impatient voice drifted to the room. Bella was still surprised at the improvement of her senses. She could tell Alice hadn't raised her voice in the slightest, but she could hear it clearly.

"Bella, it's up to you," Carlisle said.

"If I remember, I'm supposed to be all bloodthirsty and crazy." She said as the rest walked in.

"It would appear you are an exception," Carlisle muttered. He hadn't really had time to think about the fact that Bella could hold a conversation at this stage.

"Looking good.." Kate winked at the vampire.

Bella stared at Kate and just couldn't help herself. If there ever was a time for a little payback, this was it. "Who are you?" Rosalie burst out laughing. Bella's head snapped to the sound, she could have sworn, she'd never heard anything better. She was sure someone else said something, but her focus was on her mate entirely.

"Isabella," Rosalie called, getting her attention.

"Erm… yeah?"

"Jasper asked you a question." Emmett was biting his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"Right, sorry, what was the question?" She tried to focus on him.

"Are you not thirsty?" He asked, awed at her composed state. She was easily distracted, but that was to be expected.

"Sure, I could do with a glass of water, my tongue keeps sticking to the roof of my mouth." She teased.

"Incredible, simply incredible," Jasper whispered below what would have been impossible to hear a few days ago.

"I actually heard that loud and clear." She was beaming still bouncing on the balls of her feet. She tried to focus on the sounds beyond the room when she heard a heart beating. "DAD." She shouted, suddenly moving towards the door.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie shouted back.

"Bella, If you want to see Charlie, I suggest you feed first, even if you don't seem to be the least bit thirsty." Rosalie's eyes raked over her body slowly, and suddenly they could all smell the brunette's arousal even if she wasn't paying attention to it.

"Okay, we will leave you to your mates. We will talk later." Esme said, ushering everyone out of the room.

"Come, I will help you get dressed," Rosalie said. Bella looked down at herself and realized she was in a camisole and her Winnie the Pooh pajama bottoms. Rosalie came back with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly got Bella out of her old clothes and into the new set. She didn't want to linger around, especially when the brunette was naked. Bella's intoxicating smell was proving too difficult to ignore.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed as Rosalie put another pair of Chuck Taylor on her feet. Apparently, her old ones had been lost, and Alice feeling the need to keep busy had gone to Port Angeles and purchased another pair. Bella's eyes followed Rosalie's every move, Emmett found it quite funny how Bella was unable to keep her eyes off Rosalie. He remembered a time when he'd been where she was. She finally looked up at Emmett. "You caught me." He looked a little horrified.

"Don't worry, I don't remember anything past my head hitting the rock. I heard everything while I was changing." She said.

"So, you remember everything that happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Paul felt the need to blame someone for how his life had panned out, and I was it," Bella scoffed.

"According to Sam, he has ordered him not to phase. A crazy human is easier to handle than a wolf." Emmett answered, the anger still clear in his voice.

"It all worked out in the end, and I don't want to talk about him anymore." She muttered.

"Good, let's go hunting," Emmett said with a beaming smile, and now it was his turn to receive her full undivided attention.

"You will get used to it soon enough," Rosalie said softly. Bella doubted it very much. "Come on." They walked to the open window. Emmett jumped out first. "Bend your knees slightly when you land." The blonde advised.

"Okay." She smiled and leaped out the window. She landed before she had time to comprehend the act at all. "It felt as though I just jumped down a couple of steps." She muttered as Rosalie joined them.

"You will find everything is much easier now." She said, taking off in a ran, Bella quickly followed.

* * *

Rosalie laughed at the sight of Bella in a lion shredded shirt covered in blood. Her smile quickly falted when she recalled in a similar state of dress three days ago. The astute human, now vampire, did not miss the sudden change of mood even though it was no more than a split second. "I'm great, Rose, I really am." She pulled the blonde into a hug. Outside, with the earthy scents mingled with the blonde's, took Bella by surprise. Her arousal hit both her mates hard. Bella, in turn, smelled theirs, and her tongue snaked out, licking Rosalie's neck. Hands started to explore, Bella was not going to be able to control herself and didn't even try. Clothes were ripped off as the women crashed to the earth. The brunette's hands and lips were everywhere, there was no rational thought to anything she did. The feel of the blonde drove Bella crazy with lust, lust that overrode everything.

She was lost in a haze of love and lust and couldn't tell what was happening. At some point, she remembered being under Emmett as he drilled into her with hard, consistent strokes. Emmett on top was an entirely different experience, and she loved every minute of it.

Sometime later, three interwoven bodies laid in the woods staring up at the star dotted heavens. For the first time, she saw the sky with such clarity. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She questioned softly.

Emmett's laughed. "I love that you can ask that question, Bells, and no, you did not hurt us."

"You are not so breakable now, it's really rather great to be able to let go." Rosalie murmured as she stood. Bella stared at her naked body as she sauntered to the pond. In the moonlight, the blonde almost seemed to glow in Bella's eyes. Rose submerged her body under the water, surfacing a few seconds later. "This time, when I invite you in, you should have no reservation." She teased recalling Bella's blushing and shy state as she spied Rosalie's naked form for the first time.

Emmett moved to join the blonde, only to find himself tackled into the pond, spraying water everywhere. "It's a damn good thing I'm already wet," Rosalie grumbled. Emmett and Bella looked at each other. "Too easy." Both murmured then cracked up laughing.

When they got back to the house, Charlie was tackling breakfast on the couch, his mates either side of him. "Bells." He looked on the verge of tears. He stood abandoning what was left of his breakfast. I really want to hug you, but I'm told it's not a good idea," Charlie quipped.

She laughed. "You smell nice, but I have no desire to drink you dry." She shuddered. "The thought gives me the hibbie jibbies." She added.

"The hibbie jibbies," Emmett muttered with a chuckle. "You are the weirdest vampire I have ever come across."

"He's my dad, I believe I am perfectly sane in not wanting to drain him dry." She countered.

"Except, you are not supposed to be that sane, at least not enough to see him solely as your dad and not food," Tanya said as she stared at Bella in awe.

"Congrats, by the way." She smirked at his fast-growing red face. "At least we know where I get it from." Emmett snorted.

"It appears Bella is okay with Charlie in the room." Carlisle started. "Charlie, what are you telling people about, Bella?"

"If I intended to do any such thing, it's too late now. How do I explain waiting four days to report her murder? I cannot in good conscience have the coast guard out there searching a body they are never going to find. I think it's in everybody's best interest if this stayed with us. I doubt the Quileutes are going to tell anybody what happened." He sighed. "Having said all that, it's up to you, Bella."

"No, I agree with you. Everyone still thinks I'm traveling, so let's keep it that way." She said with a shrug. "What about you?" He was now mated, and his mates lived in Denali and were vampires.

"I have already packed a few things, I am going to Denali. Right now, I have taken a leave of absence due to you getting injured while on holiday. In time, I will hand in my resignation and become a vampire. I can't believe as a vampire, you will be older than me." Bella just leveled a beaming smile at him.

"You are mated to two thousand plus-year-old vampires, who are also succubi. Good luck, old man, you will need it." She quipped much to everyone's amusement and Charlie's embarrassment.

"Hey Charlie, if you need any tips, I'm here for you." Emmett piped out. Bella didn't think her father could get any redder, but there it was.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand," Carlisle interjected much to Charlie's relief because his mates sure as hell weren't helping.

"Tanya, you guys can take the Tahoe, it's the only vehicle available. The rest of us will run back to Denali. Bella, stick with your mates and don't wander off, please." Carlisle looked around, waiting for any objections.

"No, hanky panky in the truck. I love that truck." Rosalie could not help herself.

"For fuck sake." Charlie groaned. "Now, I wish I had given you hell about dating Bella." He groused, standing up to leave.

"Can we please stop teasing Charlie," Esme warned.

"Oh, Esme." Bella moved to hug the Cullen matriarch. "No more chocolate cake. I had plans to eat my body weight in chocolate cake before I was turned. Now, I can't even do that anymore." She lamented, still hugging Esme.

"Look on the positive side, you are still here with us," Esme whispered. They had come so close to losing Bella. "Not only that, but Charlie had also found his mates, and you will have him forever."

"I know, saves me having to do the 'oops, I slipped and bit my father' routine I was planing," Bella said with a chuckle.

"You were not," Carlisle said, horrified.

"Of course, I was. I was not going to watch him grow old and die when there was something I could do about it." She shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with her plan.

"Bells, you can't take his choices away from him without giving him a say when you can," Rosalie added.

"What choices, get married, have children, get divorced, have his best friend help the mongrel that killed his daughter get away with murder. What choices, Rose." The blonde would admit she had her there, but still, Bella's intended plans didn't sit well with her. "I was not going to leave my father in Forks when the very people he called family betrayed him." She shouted.

"I couldn't have stayed in Forks as it is," Charlie said from the spot in the doorway. For some reason, none had heard him come back. "As for turning me… I really don't know how I feel about that. I can understand where you are coming from Bells, I do. It doesn't matter anymore." He whispered.

Despite his words, she could see he was not happy about her plan. She needed him to understand; she needed them all to understand. "Eleazar, tell him." Bella stared at her father as she asked.

"You are a shield." He answered, shocking the room, except for Edward.

"Edward?" Carlisle question having seen the lack of surprise on his son's face.

"I can barely hear him most days unless his thoughts are directed at me." Bella knew her father's opinions of Edward. His thoughts would be far from pleasant.

"What has that got to do with changing him?" Carlisle asked.

"The minute he walked into the room while I was changing, I felt it. It as though…"

"Your shields are linked. You are both one half of a shield. If Bella's is mental, I will surmise Charlie's is physical." Eleazar found the words that seemed to escape Bella.

"That's exactly it. So yeah, I was going to change you whether you wanted it or not. We are linked beyond father and daughter, you can't expect me to sit by and watch you die." Kate vamped towards him, shocking him before anyone could protest. What happened caught everyone by surprise. Charlie's physical shield shot out and sent everyone flying except for Bella, who was standing in a bubble with her father looking smug as fuck.

"Well, If I was a bloodthirsty vampire, you'd be dead." She quipped. Both Tanya and Irina leveled deadly glares at Kate because her words rang true.

"Okay, Bells, I understand." He actually moved forward and hugged her, giving his mates anxiety. "Now, how do I get us out of this." He asked as Jasper, Carlisle, and Eleazar walked out, touching the bubble in awe.

"I have no idea," Bella muttered.

"Maybe you three can stop feeling up the bubble as if you don't have mates and provide some help." Tanya snapped. The three immediately dropped their hands, looking sheepish. Father and daughter looked at each other and smirked. "Good luck." Bella mouthed. Charlie chuckled, and the bubble seemed to pop all of a sudden.

"What did you do?" Irina asked, looking him over.

"I just laughed at a joke Bella made."

"He relaxed," Carlisle said. "Has that ever happened before?" He asked.

"No, never," Bella noted that he looked incredibly comfortable between his mates as they fawned over him. "Then again, I have never come close to being in danger for my shield to decide I needed protecting. Even when I shot Paul, he just stayed on his knees. Now I wish he would have done something." Charlie murmured.

"I think it's best to get on the way before anyone has any more bright ideas," Irina said, glaring at Kate.

"I thought it would be like Bella where nothing happened. Didn't know he was going to cocoon himself in an impenetrable bubble.

"Why did it kick Tanya and Irina away from me?" Charlie asked, not liking that at all.

"Your shield doesn't recognize them as your mates just yet. I believe after the change, it will see them as such."

Okay, I will see you guys later. Bells, behave." He said, walking out with his mates.

"That was interesting," Emmett muttered. "The two of you combined is the ultimate protective shield. I mean, you stand there while a horde could exhaust themselves trying to get to you." He added.

"That is true," Jasper added. "My God, even the Volturi with all their gifts, would be useless against you two. Now, if you two could learn to protect others, I wouldn't worry about the Volturi."

"I believe we can. I felt my shield attempt to go over Charlie when Kate touched him, but then Charlie shot out his own, so I have no idea if it worked or not."

"We need to practice," Carlisle said excitedly.

"But not here," Esme said firmly. "We need to close up the house, we are leaving, we've pushed our luck enough." Everyone scattered to do just that. "Emmett, you three get going. We can't have anyone seeing Bella here." Esme added.

Bella, all of a sudden, appeared restless and struggling to focus. Her clenched fist was the only indication that something was wrong. Jasper appeared suddenly, pulling Emmett aside. "Bella might not have any real bloodlust, but lust is definitely present in another way." Emmett immediately understood what Jasper meant. It didn't escape his notice that Bella's lust had peaked a mere two hours after they'd fucked harder than ever before. They'd have to stop on the way to Denali and sate Bella's lust.

"Rosalie, having heard the conversation, took Bella's hands. "Come, we can do something about it on the way to Denali. We know quite a few spots." Bella nodded, her teeth clenched hard. She was working very hard not to attack her mates. Ten minutes later, they were in a small clearing. "We will need our clothes, so give me a few seconds." Rosalie undressed Bella, they could not afford to rip their clothes as they were a long way from Denali. Bella leaped onto Emmett the second she noticed he was out of her clothes.

Two days later, the three finally showed up at Denali. A day later, the rest of the Cullen's abandoned the house and stayed with the Denali's. There was only so much lust they could handle. It would have been manageable, but with Jasper's gift, they could not stay in the house. Edward had been the first to run, followed by the other couples after they took advantage of the lust induced environment just for a few hours.

Bella was pushing herself, she wanted to know how far she could go without the need to jump her mates. It was made easier when she could not see or smell them, but that her sense of smell was so heightened, it made it near on impossible. Their combined scent was its own aphrodisiac, and Bella was not doing a good job fighting it. Despite how hard she tried, two hours of lucidity daily was all she had managed in a week. "How long is this going to last?" Her naked form was cocooned in between her mates.

"It lasts for however long it lasts," Emmett murmured.

"This can't go on anymore." It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. In her moments of lucidity, she would lament her constant need for her mates. They brushed away her concerns, but it didn't change the fact that Bella felt terrible about it.

"Bells, it is what it is. It ends when it ends." Rosalie moaned next to her.

"You are not helping," Bella grumbled.

"Did you just notice." The blonde quipped. "If you haven't, let me spell it out for you. We are thoroughly enjoying your predicament." She laughed much to Bella's irritation.

"How is my dad doing?" She murmured.

"He is not complaining," Emmett answered.

Charlie had woken up a vampire a few days ago. With their commitment ceremony to Bella not scheduled for another year, Tanya and Irina went ahead and changed Charlie, and well, they were also thoroughly enjoying their mate's lust. Bella had tried to visit in her window of lucidity only to find the house abandoned, the rest of the Cullens and Denalis had decided to use the house in Canada until father and daughter got over their lust induced phase.

"You should take a leaf out of Charlie's book, and just enjoy it." Rosalie shuffled closer to the brunette, her naked body rubbing against Bella, who squirmed but made no effort to move away.

"I guess so." She answered lazily, climbing on top of the blonde, who happily welcomed the move.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry it took so long, I had health issues and could not figure out how to end this.

EPILOGUE

The inadequacies of the human eye were never more evident as it was when staring at the kaleidoscope of colors the sun created as it went down. He would soon be entering his third year as a vampire, and yet he still marveled at the wonders of the world. If only humans could see the world with the clarity that he did, they'd be less inclined to destroy it. Immortality was a stark reminder of how much the world needed to be protected, he'd still be around in a thousand years and needed the earth to be still habitable to survive. Surviving a nuclear apocalypse or some such end of world disaster was pointless if there was nothing to survive on. Dying a slow death was not in his plans.

He heard a noise and looked down; he was perched on the tallest tree he could find and did not worry about being seen. "Have you seen Billy?" Sam asked.

"No," Jacob answered. He had moved out of the Billy's after his callousness over Paul killing Bella.

"Is he still trying to convince everyone that Charlie is a vampire," Jacob asked, not that he cared.

Sam sighed, rubbing his face vigorously. "I do not know what he hopes to achieve with that, but it is only pissing everyone off. We all stayed in his house when he screamed, seconds later, we were in the room; the only thing we could smell was him and nothing else."

"Yeah, as if we could all miss the stench of a leech." Jacob sneered. Despite his actions getting him kicked off the council, and old Quil taking over as interim chief until Jake was ready, Billy was still peddling the story of Charlie Swan haunting him. They all missed Charlie, but none could blame him for deciding Forks was no longer home. His beat friend had acted as though the death of his daughter meant nothing. Billy had put a cold-blooded murderer over Charlie. Charlie was long gone and wanted nothing to do with any of them, and none could fault him for that decision.

Charlie chuckled to himself from his spot in the tree. Being a physical shield certainly had its uses, and not just against the Volturi, it hid his scent even from the wolf's noses. He had spent the first eight months of his vampire existence glued to his mates, unable to go more than a few hours without sex. Life father, like daughter, Emmett had joked for months, as only Emmett could.

He was earlier than usual, but it made little difference. The rest of the tribe avoided Billy like the plague, and it worked in his favor. He moved from tree to tree using the harsh winds to cover his movement. A few inches of snow covered the ground, but around Billy's property, it seemed to be piled higher than usual. He scoffed at the idea that snow was what would catch him out. He leaped right in through the window and patted himself on the back for not having broken or chipped a thing. He could hear Billy snoring as he made his way towards the bedroom. He planted himself right next to Billy on the bed.

Billy's eyes snapped open and sighed. It had become apparent to him that Charlie had no intention of physically hurting him. No, he simply came to torment him, and worse, no one believed him. "I hear you are no longer chief. Say it isn't so," Charlie quipped.

"I'm sorry," Billy whispered. Angering Charlie even more. Without a word, Charlie got up and walked out of the bedroom. He grabbed all of Billy's beer and emptied it down the sink.

"You are not sorry." He bellowed. "The only thing you are sorry about is the fact that I am fucking up your life. I am taking from you everything that matters just as you did me. He pushed my daughter down the side of a cliff, and you helped him ran. You are far from sorry. I can see and hear in ways you can't even imagine, and more than ever, I can tell when I'm being lied to, so don't bother. Oh, by the way, Bella is alive, her mates got to her before she hit the sand." Billy's eyes widened in shock. "Yeah, I know." Charlie chuckled.

To Billy's surprise, Charlie went out the front door. He wheeled his chair out and sighed in defeat when he found no footprint in the snow. He didn't leave a scent or even a footprint. No one was ever going to believe him. If he tried telling anyone Bella was alive, one of those boys might just shift and rip him to shreds. When Charlie had sworn to make his life a living hell, he had scoffed at the idea little realizing how true those words would be. He watched as Jake and Sam walked out of the forest, Jacob looked his way, but it as though his son was looking at a stranger. A small part of him couldn't help wonder if the boys knew what Charlie was doing, but was helping Charlie punish him. How they could not smell him was beyond him.

* * *

"Carlisle, what is the plan?" Edward asked. He'd heard something in Carlisle's mind.

"New York, Ithaca, we do have a home there. It might need a little work, but it would be a good place to get back to things. Bella can now go out among humans without any problems."

"No," Bella said, shaking her head. "If this about us getting back into the whole going to high school gig, then absolutely not." She stood facing Carlisle. She would think about college in a few years, but not now.

"Bella, this has been…" Carlisle attempted to argue.

"Then maybe it's time for a change because I am not stepping into another high school again." She stomped her feet, which for a vampire did some damage, not that she'd noticed or cared. "What is the point of it? Maybe you haven't noticed, but they didn't exactly make an effort to fit in. They might just as well have been the eighth wonder of the world with the way the other students saw them. They made no effort to fit in or blend in, looking like runway models on a daily basis. What about Jasper?" She turned towards the Texan, who up until that point had his head buried in a book trying to hide his amusement. "He walked around Forks high as though someone had shoved a hot poker down his throat. Let's not forget the constipated look from attempting not to breathe." Emmett let out a laugh then promptly slapped a hand over his mouth. "All those teenage emotions, Jasper deserves a break for at least a century."

"I do, I really need one." He nodded for emphasis.

"Why do we have to live among humans when we make no real effort to blend in with them?" Bella could see that none of it had ever occurred to Carlisle. "If you want to continue to treat humans, then you do that, but I am not spending, however long repeating high school. The world is too exciting for that. We are vampires, and it's about time we started behaving like it, whatever that entails. There are places we could not go because it was too dangerous for me, well not any more so my mates and I are going to see the dangerous places this world has to offer.

"Right," Carlisle whispered. "And the rest of you are in agreement?" In truth, he had missed the fact that while he and Esme liked human interaction and made an effort, the rest hated it. Maybe instead of assuming it was what they wanted, he should have asked.

"A break would be good." Emmett piped up.

"I was just waiting for the day I lost it and massacred the entire high school population." Rosalie snarked.

"This place is isolated enough, why can't we settle here like the Denalis," Bella asked.

"The wildlife population will suffer," Alice warned.

"Well, isn't that a given," Bella said with a shrug. "In fifty years, we might have to take into consideration if our feeding habits are about doing the right thing. The right then would be to start drinking human blood."

"You are kidding, right," Rosalie growled.

"No, look at the wildlife population now compared to fifty years ago. Take into account the growth of the human population. Deforestation to make way for housing, growing of food, some of which do irreversible damage to the soil. How many wildlife will there be left for us to continue to feed? Above all else, do you want to be a contributing factor to the extinction of several species of animals? In a century, we cannot continue to live the vegetarian lifestyle unless we have no qualms about destroying this earth." She looked around and found horrified faces looking back at her. "Are you telling me this has never occurred to any of you?"

"No," Rosalie whispered.

"We could hunt the way Peter and Charlotte do." Alice offered. However, she could see it did not appeal to the rest.

"It might be time to start our own blood bank if the notion of killing criminals does not sit well with you." Bella shrugged as she left to hunt.

On her way back to the house, she found Rosalie. "Carlisle is wondering if he could open some sort of research facility taking contaminated blood from hospitals and…" Rosalie's voice trailed off. Bella's insight had really put a dampener on things.

"I can't believe none of you ever thought about it." She muttered in disbelief.

"Ignorance, I guess is truly bliss," Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah, and we would also have gotten to the point where finding a meal would have taken days, then the conversation would have come up. It would have been a little too late. I'm not going to lie to you, Rose. The idea of going after the predators in human society does not phase me in the least." Bella finally looked at her, Rosalie leaned forward kissing her deeply.

"Nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you." She wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Even if I jump into bed with Kate." She teased.

"I will still love you even after I have killed you." The blonde replied with a kiss to Bella's temple to boot.

Bella cracked up laughing. "I love you too." The retort was just what she expected from Rosalie. She buried her face in Rosalie's neck, and her tongue snaked out. "Isabella, do not get any ideas." The blonde warned.

"Too late, I had ideas before I climbed up here." The two were sat at the top of one of the many mountains in Alaska. Before Rose could reply, Bella had the blonde straddling her thighs. Bella's hands gripped her ass, keeping Rosalie in place.

"Bella," Rosalie whined, despite the small movements in her hips. Bella's lips were on hers before she could utter any more weak protestations.

* * *

Charlie walked through the door to find his mates standing there feet, tapping arms crossed. If there was one signal in the world that a man he was in trouble, this was it. The fact that Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate were nowhere in sight told him he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. "How was your hunt?" Irina asked in a saccharine sweet voice.

"It was good." He responded with a nonchalance he did not feel.

"Do anything else?" Tanya asked. They knew he did not know how but they knew. He had messed up somewhere, and they'd caught him.

"Erm.. went for a run?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Are you asking us?" Irina looked incredulous.

He cleared his throat needlessly. "No, I went for a run, thought I'd check out the old house." He added.

"Really, we thought we'd meet our mate for a little hunt and found his scent headed in the direction of Forks."

"See." He said as he moved to the couch and settled down with an arrogance his mates found amusing.

"Except, your scent was nowhere near your old house; instead, it disappeared at the border into La Push," Irina said with a smug look that said it all.

"I went to visit an old friend." He mumbled.

"Charlie…" the concern was evident in Tanya's voice.

"He deserves it. He deserves whatever misery I can heap upon him. He was my best friend, and looked me in the eye and made it clear that my daughter's death was inconsequential. It was Bella's own fault for finding love and happiness with their sworn enemy. So, yeah, I will make his life a misery until his dying day."

"Make whose life a misery?" Bella asked as she walked in.

"It's all yours." His mates left him to it.

"What did you do?" Bella asked, resigned to knowing she would not like what she heard.

* * *

Charlie stood on the balcony and watched as Bella shot out of the ocean, somersaulting in the air before disappearing back down into the sea. "Why does she have to be naked." He grumbled.

"Makes it easier to slip a finger or…"

"Tanya." He warned. No matter how much time had passed, he would not hear such comments regarding Bella. She was his daughter, that human aspect would forever remain with them.

"Just saying." She whispered as Irina bit her lip to keep from laughing. You could always rile Charlie up by bringing up Bella's sex life.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." He groused as he collapsed on the couch in the corner, picking up a book. He was never much for reading in his human life, nor the first few decades as a vampire, but immortality had a way of forcing you to pick up new habits. He found he loved reading, despite the advancement in technology, he found just like Bella he preferred a physical book, which was near on impossible to come by these days. There were still a few publishing houses that printed a handful of physical books, but those were as far as Charlie was concerned a little too expensive even if money wasn't an issue.

"Charles, come to bed." Tanya purred, despite wanting to join his mates Charlie stayed in his seat. Irina laughed, knowing he was determined to prove a point. He could be as stubborn as his daughter. Bella's refusal to live the way the Cullen's had been for decades forced a massive change, one that was welcomed by all. Surprisingly, Carlisle had made the most of that change, Bella's eye-opening revelation on their feeding habits had prompted Carlisle to find another source of food for vampires. It had taken him the better part of half of a century to come up with a suitable replacement of blood. One the Volturi forced all vampires to adopt twenty-five years later, when they found themselves in trouble, one that threatened to expose vampires to humans.

It was somewhat ironic that the Volturi, the makers, and enforcers of vampire law had come the closest to exposing them. One of the many tourists they fed on turned out to be the son of a prominent political figure in DC. How they could have made such a mistake, no one knew. The boy's father had raised hell when his son had disappeared during his holiday, the Italian police force descended on Volterra, determined to know what happened to the boy.

Emmett created a false trail that led the investigation out of Volterra, much to Aro's eternal gratitude. Hunting had become a problem for vampires long before that, human technology and advancement in surveillance made it near on impossible. The constant near-miss of vampires getting seen by humans had gotten to the point that the Volturi had set up an entire department whose sole purpose was deleting any incriminating evidence off the internet. Emmett and his mates flew to Volterra and helped set it all up. One human duo had made it their mission to get the world to believe the existence of vampires. The pair were now the very ones helping the Volturi hide the secret after the Volturi found them and turned them.

Even nomads could not escape the modern world, getting spotted in one place and then another the next minute without any evidence of how you got there did not bode well for them. All modes of transport these days made it easy for travelers to be monitored. Face recognition systems were a dime a dozen in every corner of the world. Humans had also taken their curiosity further by now exploring corners of the world once thought too dangerous to venture.

Their home had come under threat from a developer a decade earlier. The only thing that stopped him was the discovery of endangered and threatened species in the forest surrounding the Denali property. The fact that the land was private property belonging to the Denali's did not deter the developer. The Denali's got the land declared a protected area, how long that would remain so remains to be seen.

Carlisle's blood substitute was wildly welcomed, but the need to hunt and bite was not one anyone could do away with. Some vampires still hunted, but with great care. Most stuck to the diet of 'scum of the earth', no one investigated those disappearances too closely. The Volturi believed crime had been vastly reduced because of it, and most vampires were inclined to agree.

Isle Esme had expanded significantly, after all, they were a large family of mated vampires, and well, bedrooms were required. Carlisle had also built a facility on the island for research and production of his blood substitute. Both the Denali and Cullens divided their time between Denali and Isle Esme. The plan had been to spend a century on Isle Esme, they were seventy- five years into that plan. Of course, on occasion, some would leave and travel for a decade or so then come back. They'd all adopted Rosalie's idea of traveling around in a modified SUV or truck; it made it easier to get around without attracting too much attention. It was also made easier by the fact that they could, after a few years, swap it for another vehicle and a different set of identities and carry on. Of course, the three were traveling the world in a yacht that was now docked at the newly built harbor.

* * *

Charlie looked up from his book when h heard the helicraft, he growled lowly, knowing who it was. "Bells, put some clothes on," Charlie grumbled. Bella leaped onto the top deck of the yacht, and pulled her robe on with a chuckle, just as the helicraft made an appearance over the horizon. Alice had left the island to pick up Edward, he was the only one who left often, and in truth, no one could blame him. He was the only one unmated, and that made it difficult for him. It hadn't helped when Alice revealed she had seen everyone's mate long before they found their mates; she just knew not to interfere. She had yet to see a mate for Edward. That afternoon, Edward had, for the first time in a long time, raged at the unfairness of Rosalie and Emmett taking Bella from him. Unkind words had been thrown around, resulting in a physical altercation that ended with Edward losing limbs. He had difficulty besting Emmett, especially when Bella had her shield over him. His inability to hear Emmett's thoughts put him entirely at the massive vampire's mercy. Bella was sure Emmett would have killed him if it wasn't for Esme's pleas.

Edward had left that evening and visited only when Esme asked, and she made it a point to only ask every decade or so. Unfortunately, his attitude to her mates had never changed. Edward truly believed without them, Bella would have given him a chance.

"I can't believe Esme would ask him here on today of all days," Emmett whispered. Bella sighed, wondering the same.

"This is his home as much as any of us, and if anyone has the right to ask him home, it's Esme," Rose said, surprising them. "As long as he keeps his glares away from us, I have no issue with his presence. One would think after a century together, it was clear Bella was far from a plaything." She added. Despite her words, they all knew Edward would never see beyond his want of Bella, and it was only made worse by the fact that he hadn't found his mate despite his extensive travels.

The three disappeared below deck before the helicraft landed, they needed to get ready for tonight. They were renewing their vows after a century together, it was cause for real celebration as far as they were concerned. Bella would admit, she understood why Rose and Emmett regularly celebrated their union, it was addicting. They were taking the yacht to Seattle the following morning and spending a few months at the Four Seasons.

Bella caught the way Emmett was staring at her as Rose undid her robe. "Do we have time?" She asked.

"They will wait." The blonde replied as she pushed the robe off Bella's shoulders. Bella chuckled at the blonde's indignant tone. Her hand snaked behind Rose, undoing the tie that held her bikini bra together.

"What choice do they have." She murmured as her lips ghosted over Rosalie's. Bella walked her back until the back of her knees hit the bed. Emmett's arm came around her waist and pulled her onto the bed. Bella climbed on straddling Rosalie's thighs, only to find herself pulled further up, straddling the blonde's face instead. Rose's tongue licked the length of her pussy, earning a rather loud moan from Bella.

Emmett settled between Rosalie's legs, he went straight for the kill, his actions benefitted both women greatly.

They were three hours late for their own renewal of their commitment ceremony, but that they cared. "There is fashionably late, and then there is this," Alice complained.

"We were having a private commitment celebration." Bella snarked as she poured herself a large glass of blood and some for her mates. She was beginning to sound more and more like her mates combined. Sarcasm and humor merged together in a sentence. Bella noted Edward wasn't present in what had become a sort of outdoor communal area, with a fire pit in the middle. Bella found it amusing to have something so dangerous to them and wholly unneeded be the focal point of the room. She settled comfortably between her mates and drunk her blood. "Who would have thought my refusal to go to school would bring about all this." She teased.

"Damn good thing you did too, or else we would have been slow to adapt to the changing world." Jasper intoned.

"Indeed, the Volturi are a perfect example of that," Carlisle added.

"I actually consider that a good thing. Without them killing that politician's son, we would not be living so freely." They were now a very large coven with extremely gifted vampires in their midst. Thanks to Charlie and Bella, they were also immune to other gifts. Had the Volturi gone against them, it would have been an annihilation, but then who would rule the vampire world, a job no one wanted. As it stood, Carlisle's blood substitute and Emmett's technological prowess had kept them hidden from human eyes.

"It doesn't mean they don't worry about us." Eleazar murmured. "It's not just our size, Carlisle owns the formula to the blood substitute. Emmett owns the technology that keeps us hidden and covered the tracks of the few who refused to adapt. Aro knows the vampire world would be in complete chaos without you two, and he hates it. Had it been any other coven, he could simply take it from them, but we are far stronger than they are." He added.

"Maybe one day, he will realize that despite that, we have no interest in ruling," Peter grumbled. He and Charlotte joined them on occasion. It was thanks to their visit that Kate met her mate. Peter and Charlotte had brought Garett to Denali one afternoon, and the rest, as they say, was history. It was the afternoon Alice had revealed seeing that moment when she first met Kate, and the afternoon Edward had nearly lost his head.

"Whether Aro realizes or not makes little difference to us," Rosalie growled. Rose was not a fan of the Volturi, Aro's excitement when he met Bella had been enough to put them on edge. Emmett had gone there to set up a monitoring system for them, and it had turned into something else. When Aro tried to have Jane use her gift on Bella, the growl from the three vampires had been enough to make Aro surrender. Of course, the entire visit Bella kept feeling the jabs to her shield. Chelsea, Corin, and Jane had all attacked her shield numerous times and failed. None had stepped foot in Voltera since, despite Aro's persistent invitations.

* * *

When the clock struck midnight, the three stood in front of Carlisle, who officiated the ceremony. "I remember the first time I heard about Bella, I knew she was going to be an integral part of our lives. Everyone talked about her, strangely except Rose and Emmett, they didn't have much to say. I suspect it was because they had no idea what to make of the human." Carlisle chuckled.

"You don't say," Emmett whispered, not that it was much of a whisper.

"Soon, it became clear. She was the one to complete them, that missing link they'd been searching for. With Bella came Charlie, and happiness for two of our cousins." Bella looked over at her father who was sat in between his mates, both hanging on to him. "A century on, and my gratitude for your acceptance and lack of fear of us still astounds me." He shook his head in disbelief. "To Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, and the next century." The room joined in the toast. New rings and kisses were exchanged.

"So while everyone went home talking about me, you two had nothing to say." Bella teased.

"As Carlisle said, we didn't know what make of you, and we didn't want to alienate you from the rest of the humans," Rose argued.

"Well, I did, I just didn't want to cause an upset by saying I wanted you," Emmett admitted.

"You were always sure when it came to Bella." Rose realized. Emmett pretty much jumped in head first when it came to the brunette. Had it not being for him, Rose was sure she would have screwed things up. God knows her issues with her past almost did that. It took her a while, but she was finally at a place where her past, though a significant chapter in her life, no longer ruled her. "Yeah, I guess I was." Emmett murmured, smiling down at the brunette, who leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I think we have shown our faces long enough." Bella murmured. The three looked around, and with no eyes on them, they disappeared from sight. They'd be back in a few years.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
